Kenangan Terindah Bagiku
by alwayskpop4ever
Summary: " BUKANKAH SUDAH KU KATAKAN!, JANGAN MENYAKITI KYUHYUN LAGI!", bentak Kibum dan mencengkram tangan Teukie kuat. Teukie menatap Kibum yang tatapannya pada Teukie seolah-olah ia ingin Teukie menjauh dari Kyuhyun.
1. Chapter 1

" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 1

Ff ini bertema family & brotherships, ff ini ku buat ketika aku mendengar lagu memories nya suju.

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Member suju

Kyuhyun pov

Namaku adalah Park Kyuhyun, umurku saat ini adalah 17 th. Dan aku merupakan mahasiswa termuda diantara teman-teman ku yang lain. aku memiliki 12 Hyung yang…..ntahlah…..Mereka menyayangiku atau tidak, karena aku hanya tahu Mereka tidak begitu peduli padaku. aku hanya tinggal bersama ke 12 Hyung ku, sedangkan kedua orangtua ku, Mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan Kami untuk selama-lamanya. Aku tidak tahu apa sebab Mereka meninggal, karena setiap aku bertanya pada salah satu Hyung ku, Mereka semua tidak pernah menjawabnya. Bahkan setiap aku ingin makan bersama Mereka, Mereka semua menjauh dariku. Yah…mau tidak mau, aku selalu makan sendirian. Padahal yang aku tahu, dulu semua para Hyungku tidak pernah seperti ini terhadapku.

~author pov~

" kenapa kalian semua tidak pernah ingin makan bersamaku?" gumam Kyuhyun dan memandangi 12 kursi kosong yang berada di depan meja makan.

" apa aku tidak memiliki arti untuk kalian?"

"apa, aku hanya seseorang yang hanya membawa beban untuk kalian?" Kyuhyun berbicara seorang diri di ruang makan ini. ia tidak memiliki nafsu makan jika ia berada di rumah.

" lebih baik, aku pergi kuliah sekarang" gumam Kyuhyun, lalu iapun menggunakan ransel miliknya, dan ia pun kemudian pergi kuliah tanpa di antar oleh para Hyung nya. Kyuhyun selalu pergi kuliah hanya menggunakan bus umum, tidak seperti para Hyung nya yang memiliki kendaraan pribadi. Kyuhyun ingin sekali menyapa para Hyung nya, namun ke 12 Hyung nya satu pun tidak ada yang memperdulikannya. Sehingga ia tidak berani untuk menyapa ke 12 Hyung nya. Kyuhyun berjalan kaki menuju halte bus hanya seorang diri. Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti ketika, ia memandangi dua orang anak kecil sedang bermain lari-larian.

"Hyung….ayo kejar aku"

" dongsaeng~ah….changkeman….jangan terlalu cepat larinya" dua orang anak kecil yang membuat Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" seandainya, aku bisa bermain seperti ke dua anak kecil itu bersama Hyungku, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah merasa hidupku hanya seorang diri" batin Kyuhyun, ia terus memperhatikan ke dua anak kecil itu, hingga Kyuhyun berlari menuju salah satu anak kecil itu yang berdiri di tengah jalan, dan ada sebuah mobil sedan yang sedang melaju cepat menuju arah anak kecil itu berdiri, Kyuhyun pun segera menolong anak kecil itu. CKITTTTTT…..BRAKKKKKK…, anak itu berhasil di tolong oleh Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun sendiri celaka, ia tertabrak mobil tersebut dan terpental cukup jauh, bahkan kepalanya pun terbentur.

" Hyung…."ujar Kyuhyun lemah, pandangannya semakin kabur, beberapa orang yang melihat kecelakaan itu segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tergeletak dengan darah yang bersimbah, lalu orang-orang yang berada disekitar Kyuhyun pun segera menolongnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Setibanya di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun segera di larikan ke ruang UGD. Para dokter berusaha menolongnya, dan ia mendapatkan transfusi darah. Karena Kyuhyun kehilangan banyak darah. Ke 12 Hyungnya tidak mengetahui tentang kecelakaan yang di alami oleh Kyuhyun, karena ketika Kyuhyun berencana pergi kuliah tadi, ia lupa membawa dompetnya bahkan ponselnya pun tertinggal di kamarnya.

~dirumah~

" kenapa perasaanku tidak tenang seperti ini?" batin teukie, sembari memasukkan file perusahaan ke dalam tas kerjanya.

" ah…mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja" gumamnya, ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran jeleknya saat ini. teukie pun kemudian keluar dari kamarnya, dan ia pun turun ke bawah, untuk segera menemui para dongsaengnya yang lain. setibanya di area depan rumahnya, para dongsaengnya sudah berada dalam kendaraan Mereka masing-masing.

" kalian, setelah pulang kerja nanti jangan lupa kita pergi ke makam eomma dan appa, aku akan menunggu kalian di sana" ujar teukie kepada para dongsaengnya

"nee Hyung" sahut Mereka

" o iya, apa Kyuhyun sudah pergi kuliah?" tanya teukie pada yang lain

"nde, hah…untuk apa Hyung menanyakan keberadaannya?, tidak ada gunanya ia bagi kita" ujar chullie ketus

"nde Hyung" sahut kangin, dan juga donghae

"iya sih, ya sudahlah lupakan saja dia" sahut teukie dan kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mereka pun kemudian menuju ke tempat kuliah dan perusahaan Mereka.

~rumah sakit~

" apa tidak ada satupun keluarganya yang dapat di hubungi?" tanya dokter yang saat ini sedang bertanya kepada bagian administrasi

"opso dok, karena di dalam tas nya, Kami tidak menemukan satupun barang yang dapat membantu Kami menghubungi keluarganya" sahut perawat itu

" ya sudah kalau begitu" sahut dokter sung sie kyung, dokter itu pun kemudian kembali ke ruang UGD, setibanya di ruang UGD, dokter sung sie kyung berdiri di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lirih.

" kasihan sekali kamu, jika di perhatikan usiamu masih sangat muda, tetapi kenapa kamu bisa menderita dua penyakit yang mematikan?" sung sie kyung berbicara sendirian di depan Kyuhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

~alam bawah sadar Kyuhyun~

" ini dimana?,….kenapa hanya tampak cahaya putih?"

" Kyuhyun anak eomma…." Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara, ia menemukan sosok eomma dan appa nya yang sudah 12 th pergi meninggalkan ia dan ke 12 Hyung nya.

"eomma…appa…"ujar Kyuhyun bahagia ketika bertemu dengan ke dua orangtua nya.

" nde, ini Kami sayang" sahut ke dua orangtua nya. karena rasa bahagia ini, Kyuhyun pun kemudian menghampir ke dua orangtua nya dan ia memeluk Mereka.

"bogoshippo….bogoshippo…." Kyuhyun menangis dalam pelukan Mereka

" na do anakku" sahut appa nya

" eomma….appa….bawa aku bersama kalian" pinta Kyuhyun

" andwe anakku….belum saat nya kamu pergi bersama Kami" sahut eomma nya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun

"wae eomma?, bukankah kalian juga merindukanku?, kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut bersama kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun

" karena masih banyak yang menyayangimu anakku, appa dan eomma janji, suatu hari nanti, Kami ber dua akan mengajakmu bersama Kami" ujar appanya pada Kyuhyun

"janji?" tanya Kyuhyun

"nde, Kami janji sayang" sahut eommanya

" kalau begitu Kami pergi dulu sayang, saranghaeyo" ujar eomma dan appanya yang kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun

" eomma…appaaaaaaa…" teriak Kyuhyun

~rumah sakit~

" eomma….appa…."igau Kyuhyun, dan air mata jatuh di sudut matanya. dokter sung sie kyung yang melihat Kyuhyun menangis, ia pun menyeka air matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

" semoga kamu cepat sembuh anak muda" ujarnya didepan Kyuhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, sejak kejadian itu Kyuhyun masih tidak sadarkan diri, sudah 3 hari ia berada d rumah sakit tanpa pernah di jenguk oleh salah satu Hyungnya. dan dokter sung sie kyung selalu ke ruang UGD untuk menjenguknya.

~ rumah ~

Sudah 3 hari Kyuhyun tidak kembali ke rumah, dan sudah 3 hari juga, ke 12 Hyung nya berpura-pura tidak mencemaskannya. Mereka ber 12 sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, namun karena gengsi dan ego Mereka yang tinggi, sehingga Mereka pun tidak mau mengakui bahwa Mereka menyayangi Kyuhyun. Ketika sungmin berencana ingin pergi ke perusahaannya, dan saat ia berada di depan kamar Kyuhyun, langkah kaki sungmin terhenti.

"kyu…sebenarnya kamu berada dimana saeng?" batin sungmin

"Hyung, kenapa berdiam di situ?" sungmin terkejut ketika Siwon membuyarkan lamunannya

" u….unnyieo…"sahut sungmin gugup

" kajja Hyung, teukie Hyung sudah menunggu kita di ruang makan" ajak Siwon padanya

'nee…" sahut sungmin, lalu Mereka berdua pun menuju ruang makan, dan Mereka ber 12 duduk bersama tanpa ada Kyuhyun di antara Mereka. setibanya di ruang makan, Mereka pun kemudian duduk bersama dengan yang lain.

" dasar dongsaeng tidak tahu diri, berani sekali dia pergi tanpa kabar seperti ini" celetuk chullie kesal karena mencemaskannya.

" sudahlah Hyung, untuk apa membicarakan dongsaeng sepertinya, tidak ada gunanya bagi kita, buang-buang waktu saja" sahut kangin berbohong

" sudah tidak usah membahasnya lagi, jika ia pulang nanti kita adili saja dia" ujar teukie kepada para dongsaengnya

"nee Hyung" sahut yang lain

~ rumah sakit~

Kyuhyun mulai sadarkan diri, ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan berwarna putih bersih, dan cahaya yang menyilaukan membuatnya mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

" dimana ini?" batin Kyuhyun

"annyeong….kamu sudah sadar?" Kyuhyun menatap namja yang menyapanya dengan sangat ramah

"aku…di…mana?" tanya Kyuhyun lemah

"kamu ada di rumah sakit, sudah 3 hari kamu tidak sadar karena kecelakaan yang menimpamu saat itu" ujar dokter sung padanya

"3 hari?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut

"nde…"

"aku…harus pulang sekarang" ujar Kyuhyun dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, namun dokter sung mencegahnya bangun

"andwe…kamu sebaiknya beristirahat dulu beberapa hari di sini, karena kondisimu masih sangat lemah"

"unnyie…saya sudah merasa agak baikan" tolak Kyuhyun

" saya melarangmu untuk pulang sekarang" tegas dokter sung padanya

"Hyung saya pasti mencemaskan saya dok, karena sudah 3 hari saya tidak pulang ke rumah" ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan padanya

"cheongmal?, jika memang benar Mereka mencemaskanmu, lalu kenapa tidak ada 1 pun yang datang ke rumah sakit ini untuk menjengukmu" ujar dokter sung padanya, mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter sung barusan, membuat tenggorokannya tercekat, dadanya sesak, dan matanya panas. Ia ingin sekali menangis, namun ia berusaha menahannya di depan dokter sung

"mung…mungkin Mereka tidak tahu, aku berada di sini" sahut Kyuhyun padanya, Kyuhyun tidak ingin jika ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa para Hyungnya tidak menyayanginya

" sepertinya kamu sangat menyanyangi Hyungmu" ujar dokter sung padanya

"jebbal dok, izinkan saya untuk pulang sekarang" pinta Kyuhyun padanya

"mian…saya tidak bisa mengizinkanmu, apa kamu tahu?, kondisimu sangat lemah karena selain kecelakaan yang menimpamu, tetapi kamu juga mengidap penyakit" perkataan dokter sung membuat Kyuhyun shock, dan ia merasa tidak percaya dengan perkataan dokter itu

"mwo?, ini tidak mungkin….saya tidak mungkin mengidap penyakit dok….ini tidak mungkin" bantah Kyuhyun

"tetapi kenyataannya, kamu memang mengidap penyakit leukemia dan ataksia" sahut dokter sung

"leukemia?, ataksia?" tanya Kyuhyun

"nde….sewaktu Kami melakukan operasi padamu, secara tidak sengaja Kami mendeteksi sel kanker dan juga ataksia pada tubuhmu"

"HAH….ini tidak mungkin dok, karena saya tidak mungkin memiliki penyakit mematikan itu…INI TIDAK MUNGKIN….INI TIDAK MUNGKIN" teriak Kyuhyun padanya, dan air mata yang ia tahan sejak tadi, akhirnya tumpah juga.

"mianhe….seharusnya tadi saya tidak mengatakannya secara mendadak seperti ini kepadamu"

"kenapa aku harus menderita penyakit ini?, jika para Hyung ku tahu, Mereka pasti akan sangat membenciku atau bahkan Mereka akan mengusirku dari rumah" batin Kyuhyun, ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, dan ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. dokter sung sie kyung, merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyuhyun, karena ia harus memberitahukan kenyataan ini padanya

"mianhe…" ujar sung sie kyung padanya.

TBC

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Jangaan lupa RCL nya ya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 2

^^sebelumnya

"kenapa aku harus menderita penyakit ini?, jika para Hyung ku tahu, Mereka pasti akan sangat membenciku atau bahkan Mereka akan mengusirku dari rumah" batin Kyuhyun, ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, dan ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. dokter sung sie kyung, merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyuhyun, karena ia harus memberitahukan kenyataan ini padanya

"mianhe…" ujar sung sie kyung padanya.

^^selanjutnya

" siapa namamu?, dan apa kamu tahu nomor ponsel Hyung mu?" tanya dokter sung padanya, Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, dan ia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela ruang inapnya.

" jika kamu tidak memberitahukan nomor ponsel Hyung mu atau keluargamu yang lain, maka Kami tidak bisa menghubungi Mereka untuk memberitahukan kamu berada di sini"

" namaku Kyuhyun, dan aku tidak ingin Mereka tahu aku berada di sini, aku hanya ingin pulang saja" pinta Kyuhyun tanpa menatapnya

" mian, saya tetap menolak permintaanmu" sahut dokter sung

" kalau begitu, bisakah anda meninggalkan saya sendirian?" pinta Kyuhyun padanya

"nee, kalau begitu saya keluar dulu" sahut dokter sung padanya. Kemudian dokter sung sie kyung pun pergi keluar dari kamar inap Kyuhyun. Di saat Kyuhyun sedang sendirian, ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dan ia pun membawa infus yang terpasang di lengannya. Ia berdiri di depan jendela kamar inapnya, dan ia menatap keluar. Ia memandang kelangit, setetes demi setetes air matanya jatuh dan membasahi pipinya.

" Hyung…aku akan segera meninggal Hyung…, aku takut Hyung…aku takut jika penyakitku ini hanya membawa penderitaan bagi kalian, aku takut…jika penyakitku ini akan mempermalukan kalian, aku takut….banyak orang yang akan mengejek kalian hanya karena penyakitku ini…Hyung…" Kyuhyun berbicara seorang diri di dalam kamar inapnya. dokter sung sie kyung yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar inapnya, ia pun mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun bicarakan seorang diri di dalam kamar inapnya. air mata sung sie kyung mengalir di pipinya. Ia merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun, dan ia juga merasa kesal pada Hyungnya Kyuhyun, yang begitu tega tidak memperdulikannya.

" aku sangat ingin sekali mengenal Hyungmu kyu, karena aku penasaran…kenapa hingga saat ini Hyungmu pun bahkan tidak datang untuk menjengukmu" batin sung sie kyung.

" appa…eomma…kenapa kalian begitu cepat pergi?, aku sangat merindukan kalian" gumam Kyuhyun seorang diri. DRT…..DRTTTT…ponsel sung sie kyung bergetar. Dan saat ia menatap layar ponselnya, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya karena nama tersebut adalah nama sahabat dekatnya yang sudah 6 th tidak bertemu dengannya.

" teukie~ssi…" ia pun kemudian menjawab panggilan dari teukie

"yeobseyo…"

"yeobseyo….sie kyung~ah….bagaimana kabarmu?, lama sekali kita tidak bertemu" sie kyung menjawab panggilan teukie sembari berjalan meninggalkan kamar inap Kyuhyun

"nde, sudah 6 th kita tidak bertemu sejak aku di pindah tugaskan ke jepang"

"aku dengar, saat ini kamu berada di seoul"

"nde, pasti kamu tahu kabarku dari doojun ya?" tanya sie kyung

"nde, tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Apa sekarang kamu masih kerja di rumah sakit?" tanyanya pada sie kyung

"nde, aku masih bekerja di rumah sakit"

" mm…sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang, apa kamu bisa?"

"mm….boleh juga, lagi pula…saat ini tugasku sudah selesai. Mau bertemu di mana?"

" di tempat biasa, seperti saat kita kuliah dulu"

"Ok….sebentar lagi aku menuju ke sana"

"OK….aku tunggu" TUT….sie kyung mematikan ponselnya, kemudian ia pun bergegas mengganti pakaiannya di ruangannya. Setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya, ia pun kemudian segera menuju rumah makan kimchi untuk bertemu dengan teukie sahabatnya. di saat sie kyung pergi untuk menemui teukie sahabatnya, Kyuhyun yang merasa ia harus segera pergi dari rumah sakit, ia pun kemudian melepas selang infuse di lengannya, lalu ia pun mengganti pakaian rumah sakit dengan pakaian miliknya yang terletak di atas meja. Ia pun kemudian mengeluarkan topi yang memang ada di dalam tas nya. dengan sedikit menurunkan topinya, ia pun berjalan melalui para perawat yang tidak mengetahui bahwa ia kabur dari rumah sakit. Ketika berada di luar area rumah sakit, Kyuhyun pun segera memanggil taksi. Dan saat berada di dalam taksi, ia pun kemudian membuka perban yang masih terlilit di kepalanya.

" Mereka tidak boleh tahu bahwa aku terluka" batin Kyuhyun, ia pun kemudian membuang balutan perban itu ke jalan.

" sepertinya anda sedang tidak sehat" perkataan supir taksi itu membuatnya terkejut

" owh…unnyieo, nan gwencana ajussi" sahutnya dan tersenyum pada supir taksi itu

" ajussi, bisakah cepat sedikit?" pinta Kyuhyun

"nee…"sahut supir taksi itu. sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, ia memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus ia katakan kepada para Hyungnya.

" apa yang harus ku katakan pada Mereka?" batinnya.

"anak muda, kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu" ujar ajussi itu mengagetkannya

" owh, nee…gumawo ajussi" sahutnya, kemudian ia pun memberikan ongkos taksi kepada supir itu

" nee…cheon" sahut supir itu, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang saat ini berada di depan rumahnya. dengan rasa takut, ia pun masuk menuju area rumahnya yang sangat mewah. Ia melihat beberapa mobil Hyung nya berada di halaman rumahnya.

" sepertinya Mereka tidak bekerja hari ini" batin Kyuhyun. Ia pun kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya. baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya saat ia masuk, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah di hadang oleh shindong, kangin, heechul dan juga eunhyuk.

" kenapa tidak pergi saja sekalian" sindir eunhyuk ketus padanya

"mian Hyung, aku…" ujar Kyuhyun, yang kata-katanya di putus oleh shindong yang langsung menamparnya. PLAKKKKK…, Kyuhyun hanya memegang pipinya, dan darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

" dasar tidak tahu diri….tiba-tiba menghilang, tiba-tiba datang…apa kamu pikir rumah ini hanya tempat persinggahan bagimu…HAH…"bentak shindong padanya. Kyuhyun tidak dapat menangis, karena ia merasa bahagia. Setelah sekian lama, para Hyungnya tidak peduli padanya, baru kali ini Mereka menegurnya meskipun dengan kata-kata yang kasar.

"mianhe…" ujar Kyuhyun pada Mereka

" HAH….maaf katamu?, HYAAAA…DASAR PEMBAWA SIAL…SELALU SAJA MENYUSAHKAN KAMI" bentak kangin padanya. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, dan ia tidak berani membantah Mereka.

"CEPAT MASUK KAMARMU…DAN JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAMU KELUAR DARI KAMARMU" bentak heechul padanya

"nee.."sahut Kyuhyun, kemudian ia pun langsung menuju kamarnya.

"syukur saja dia sudah pulang" batin heechul sambil melihatnya berlalu di depannya

" syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja saeng" batin kangin, yang kemudian ia menuju ke ruang keluarga

" mian saeng, tadi Hyung menamparmu" batin shindong menyesal

" sebenarnya, Hyung tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu kepadamu saeng, mianhe" batin eunhyuk, kemudian Mereka pun pergi menuju ke luar rumah Mereka, untuk melakukan aktifitas Mereka seperti biasa yaitu bekerja, Mereka ber 4 sengaja turun agak siang, karena Mereka pikir Kyuhyun pasti kembali dan ternyata dugaan Mereka benar. Setelah Mereka merasa tenang, Mereka pun kemudian meninggalkan rumah. Dan hanya ada Kyuhyun seorang diri di rumah besar itu, dan juga beberapa pelayan yang bekerja seperti biasanya.

~ rumah makan kimchi~

" teukie~ssi…." Teukie tersenyum saat sahabat baiknya datang menemuinya di rumah makan itu

" sie kyung~ah…."sahut teukie dan beranjak dari kursinya, Mereka berdua berpelukan karena setelah sekian lama Mereka tidak bertemu.

" wah….kamu terlihat keren sekali dengan jas yang kamu pakai saat ini" sanjung sie kyung padanya

" kamu terlalu melebihkan, kamu juga sekarang lebih terlihat sedikit gemuk" ledek teukie padanya

" HAHAHAHA…..nde, mungkin karena pekerjaan yang membuatku harus berpikir lebih dan harus cekatan, maka dari itu, aku selalu lapar jika selesai bertugas" sahut sie kyung padanya sembari duduk di depannya

"kamu ini sama saja seperti dulu" ujar teukie padanya

" kamu juga sama" sahut sie kyung padanya

" o iya, bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya teukie padanya, sembari memesan makanan kesukaan Mereka berdua

" mm….cukup melelahkan, hanya saja…." Ujar sie kyung memutuskan perkataannya, dan ia menuang air ke dalam gelasnya dan juga gelas teukie

"gumawo…."

"nee…"sahut sie kyung

"hanya saja apa?" tanya teukie penasaran

" hanya saja, ada 1 pasien yang membuatku kasihan padanya" sahut sie kyung

"memangnya, ada apa dengan pasien itu?, kenapa kamu kasihan padanya?, apa penyakitnya sangat parah?" tanya teukie bertubi-tubi

"nde….dia masih terlihat sangat muda, tapi dia sudah harus mengidap 2 penyakit yang mematikan, bahkan salah satu penyakit yang dideritanya, belum ada obatnya" sahut sie kyung

"sebegitu parahkah keadaannya?" tanya teukie lagi

"nde, jika aku jadi Hyung nya…aku tidak akan mungkin menelantarkannya bahkan tidak memperdulikannya seperti itu" DEG….perkataan sie kyung langsung menyerangnya, teukie pun jadi teringat akan Kyuhyun dongsaeng nya.

" kamu tahu teukie…., Kyuhyun itu sepertinya sangat menyayangi Hyung nya"ujar sie kyung, dan kali ini nama yang di sebutkan sie kyung, membuat tangannya bergetar saat memegang gelas minumnya

"kyu…Kyuhyun?" sahut teukie terkejut dan meletakkan kembali gelas minumnya

"nde, namanya Kyuhyun…tetapi aku tidak tahu apa marganya, karena sejak kecelakaan yang menimpanya 3 hari yang lalu, baru hari ini ia sadarkan diri, dan saat aku menanyakan padanya apa ia tahu nomor ponsel Hyung nya atau pun keluarganya yang lain, ia tidak ingin memberitahukannya, dan ia hanya memintaku agar mengizinkannya pulang. aku merasa Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Hyung nya bahkan keluarganya, dan jika aku perhatikan, ia seperti menderita sekali, ia seperti seseorang yang sangat merindukan kehangatan keluarga" ujar sie kyung, mendengar yang di katakan sie kyung, teukie menahan air matanya, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, dan dada nya sesak karena harus menahan air mata.

" sie kyung~ah….aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" ujar teukie padanya dengan suara yang bergetar dan beranjak dari kursinya

"nee…silahkan saja" sahut sie kyung padanya, ia pun kemudian berlari menuju toilet. Dan saat berada di dalam toilet, perkataan sie kyung padanya mengenai Kyuhyun membuat ia tidak dapat membendung lagi air matanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan di depan sie kyung.

"Kyuhyun?, apa yang dibicarakan sie kyung barusan adalah dongsaengku sendiri?"gumam teukie seorang diri

"namanya Kyuhyun…tetapi aku tidak tahu apa marganya, karena sejak kecelakaan yang menimpanya 3 hari yang lalu, baru hari ini ia sadarkan diri, dan saat aku menanyakan padanya apa ia tahu nomor ponsel Hyung nya atau pun keluarganya yang lain, ia tidak ingin memberitahukannya, dan ia hanya memintaku agar mengizinkannya pulang. aku merasa Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Hyung nya bahkan keluarganya, dan jika aku perhatikan, ia seperti menderita sekali, ia seperti seseorang yang sangat merindukan kehangatan keluarga" perkataan sie kyung kembali teringat dipikirannya.

" andwe….tidak mungkin yang dibicarakan sie kyung tadi adalah dongsaengku, ini tidak mungkin. Itu pasti Kyuhyun yang lain, karena yang bernama Kyuhyun banyak sekali, nde…yang dikatakannya tadi pasti bukan Kyuhyun" batin teukie, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia pun kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya, meskipun teukie tahu, bahwa ponsel Kyuhyun saat itu ia letakkan di atas meja kamar Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun sudah 3 hari tidak kembali ke rumahnya, tetapi teukie tetap mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun. Teukie terkejut ketika ponsel Kyuhyun ternyata aktif, padahal 3 hari yang lalu, saat ia menemukan ponsel Kyuhyun di dalam kamarnya, ponsel Kyuhyun mati, karena batrai nya habis.

"yeobseyo…."teukie hanya diam saat ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang ia pikir saat ini Kyuhyun dalam keadaan sehat, dan ia kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"yeobseyo…Hyung…Hyung…"TUT….teukie langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Kyuhyun~ah…..cheongmal mianheyo…..cheongmal mianheyo saeng" batinnya.

~kamar Kyuhyun~

Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengecash Ponselnya, sambil duduk di atas kasurnya, ia terkejut karena bahagia saat ponselnya berdering, dan sebuah nama tertera dari salah satu Hyung yang ia sayangi telah menghubunginya.  
'teukie Hyung?" gumamnya, dan buru-buru ia menjawab panggilan masuk dari teukie

"yeobseyo…." Sapanya, namun tidak ada sahutan dari teukie

"yeobseyo…Hyung…Hyung…" panggilnya, namun tiba-tiba saja teukie memutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

" wae Hyung?, apakah aku memang pembawa sial?, bahkan mendengar suaraku saja Hyung tidak mau menyahutnya" ujar Kyuhyun dan meneteskan air matanya, sembari ia memandangi ponsel miliknya. Cukup lama ia duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memandang ponsel miliknya, karena ia berharap salah satu Hyungnya mencemaskannya. Namun nihil, tidak ada satu pun Hyung yang menghubunginya. Ia pun kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya, dan ia pun meletakkan ponselnya di atas kasurnya, kemudian ia pun berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang terletak di samping lemari miliknya, namun tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh tanpa ia bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, sehingga dagunya memar, dan ia hanya bisa menangis karena untuk beberapa saat, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Hyung….." gumamnya dengan suara yang parau.

TBC

Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Kyuhyun?

Jangan lupa RCL nya ya ^^^^^^^^


	3. Chapter 3

" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 3

^^sebelumnya

" wae Hyung?, apakah aku memang pembawa sial?, bahkan mendengar suaraku saja Hyung tidak mau menyahutnya" ujar Kyuhyun dan meneteskan air matanya, sembari ia memandangi ponsel miliknya. Cukup lama ia duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memandang ponsel miliknya, karena ia berharap salah satu Hyungnya mencemaskannya. Namun nihil, tidak ada satu pun Hyung yang menghubunginya. Ia pun kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya, dan ia pun meletakkan ponselnya di atas kasurnya, kemudian ia pun berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang terletak di samping lemari miliknya, namun tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh tanpa ia bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, sehingga dagunya memar, dan ia hanya bisa menangis karena untuk beberapa saat, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Hyung….." gumamnya dengan suara yang parau.

^^selanjutnya

Setelah ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk beberapa saat, ia pun kemudian beranjak bangun. Ia memegang dagunya yang memar. Ia pun kemudian menatap dirinya di depan cermin. Ia melihat sudut bibirnya menjadi biru setelah shindong menamparnya tadi, selain itu juga dagunya membiru karena ia terjatuh tadi. tiba-tiba ia merasa kepalanya sangat pusing dan ia merasa semua seperti berputar begitu cepat. Namun ia pun berusaha menuju tempat tidurnya,dan ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya. Samar-samar ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang kemudian dengan seketika semua pun menjadi gelap. Lalu, ia pun tidak sadarkan diri.

~kampus~

Siwon, wookie, dan kibum yang saat ini sedang berada di kampus. Mereka tidak ada satu pun yang konsentrasi akan pelajaran yang dosen Mereka sampaikan. Pikiran Mereka tertuju pada dongsaeng Mereka yaitu Kyuhyun.

" di mana kamu saat ini kyu?" batin Siwon sambil mencoret-coret bukunya

" kyu…apa kamu marah pada Kami?, sehingga kamu pergi tanpa pamit seperti ini?" batin wookie, yang ternyata ia sedang memandang wajah Kyuhyun kecil dalam foto di ponselnya saat ini.

" kyu…, pulanglah saeng…meskipun Hyung tidak mengakui di depanmu bahwa Hyung sangat menyayangimu, tetapi tidak adanya dirimu di rumah…Hyung merasa ada yang hilang di antara kita" batin kibum sembari memandang ke arah luar jendela kelasnya. Ponsel Mereka ber 3 pun kemudian bergetar, sebuah sms masuk dari shindong. Mereka pun kemudian membacanya, dan Mereka menyunggingkan senyum Mereka.

" Kyuhyun sudah pulang ke rumah"

"syukurlah saeng kamu sudah pulang" batin Siwon, wookie dan juga kibum.

~ CEO entertainment company ~

Yesung yang bekerja sebagai president direktur di perusahaan CEO, yesung uring-uringan dalam rapat bersama para pemegang saham. Ia hanya menatap gantungan kunci yang berbentuk smile, pemberian dari Kyuhyun saat ia ulang tahun 5 th yang lalu. wajahnya sangat murung, namun para pemegang saham yang lain tidak berani menegurnya, karena Mereka tahu bagaimana tabiat yesung jika ia marah.

"saeng….sudah 3 hari kamu belum pulang ke rumah, apa kamu tidak tahu, bahwa Kami semua sangat menyayangimu?, memang Kami egois dan gengsi untuk mengatakannya di depanmu. Tapi….kejadian 12 th yang lalu benar-benar membuat Kami tidak bisa melupakannya saeng. Di depan mata Kami, kamu telah menewaskan appa dan eomma" batinnya

" Kami tahu kamu marah dan kecewa pada Kami, tapi bukan begini caranya. Kamu membuat Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" batin yesung yang menitikkan air matanya, dan mengenai gantungan kunci tersebut. ketika ponselnya bergetar, ia pun buru-buru menyeka air matanya, dan ia langsung membaca pesan dari heechul

" Kyuhyun sudah pulang ke rumah"

" thanks god…dongsaengku sudah kembali ke rumah" gumamnya. Setelah membaca pesan itu, ia pun menjadi semangat dalam membahas rapatnya bersama para pemegang saham yang lain.

~rumah makan kimchi~

" mian…, aku lama tadi ke toiletnya" ujar teukie pada sie kyung

"gwencana, o iya…setelah ini apa kamu kembali ke perusahaanmu lagi?" tanya sie kyung padanya

"mm….begitulah…, dan kamu?" tanya teukie

"setelah ini, aku ingin kembali ke rumah sakit" sahut sie kyung sembari meletakkan sendok makannya

"bukankah tadi kamu katakan, bahwa tugasmu sudah selesai, kenapa kembali lagi ke rumah sakit?" tanya teukie bingung

"sebenarnya begitu, hanya saja setelah membicarakan Kyuhyun tadi, aku jadi ingin menjenguknya" sahut sie kyung

"menjenguknya?" tanya teukie

"nde, apa kamu ingin ikut bersamaku untuk menjenguknya?" ajak sie kyung padanya

" boleh juga" sahut teukie setuju. Dalam pikirannya, ia ingin membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri, apa Kyuhyun yang di maksud sie kyung adalah Kyuhyun dongsaengnya. Namun ketika baru saja Mereka ber 2 beranjak dari kursinya, teukie mendapat telepon dari perusahaannya, yang memintanya untuk segera menemui klien dari jerman.

"yeobseyo…., yee sekretaris kim waeyo?, owh…arasseo…nee…aku akan segera kesana" TUT….teukie pun kemudian menutup teleponnya, dan ia meminta maaf pada sie kyung karena ia tidak bisa pergi bersamanya.

"sie kyung~ah…mianhe….aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu ke rumah sakit, karena aku harus segera ke perusahaanku, ada klien yang ingin bertemu denganku" ujar teukie padanya

"gwencana"

"gumawo" sahut teukie

"nee..cheonmaneyo" sahut sie kyung. Teukie tidak jadi ikut bersama sie kyung, dan Mereka berdua pun kemudian berpisah. Sepanjang perjalanan, teukie selalu kepikiran akan Kyuhyun, namun ketika sebuah SMS masuk, pesan dari kangin. Betapa bahagianya hati teukie, sehingga ia pun memending pertemuannya dengan klien yang berasal dari jerman tersebut.

"Hyung…Kyuhyun sudah pulang, dan tadi Kami sudah menegurnya"

"syukurlah kyu…ternyata yang Hyung duga pasien itu adalah kamu, ternyata salah. Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja saeng" batinnya.

"ajussi…kita kembali ke rumah" pinta teukie

"tapi tuan…bukankah anda harus kembali ke perusahaan?" sahut hoo dong ajussi

"aku akan memendingnya" sahut teukie, sambil memencet digit nomor yang terhubung kepada kim soo eun sekretarisnya.

"yeobseyo…sekretaris kim…tolong sampaikan pada tuan Adolf bahwa saya tidak bisa menemuinya saat ini, karena ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan sekarang….katakan saja padanya, bahwa aku memiliki urusan keluarga….gumawo" TUT…teukie pun kemudian menutup teleponnya.

"ajussi…bisakah lebih cepat" pinta teukie yang sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Kyuhyun dongsaengnya

"nee tuan" sahut hoo dong. Kang hoo dong pun kemudian mempercepat laju kendaraan untuk segera tiba di rumah keluarga park. Setibanya di rumah, teukie pun bergegas keluar dari mobil, dan ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, ia bertanya pada salah satu pelayannya yang sedang bekerja.

"Kyuhyun di mana?" tanya teukie pada pelayan tersebut

"tuan muda Kyuhyun ada di kamarnya" sahut pelayan tersebut. Mendengar itu, teukie pun langsung naik ke atas menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Tiba di depan kamar dongsaeng tersayangnya, dengan sikap ragu-ragu, ia pun kemudian memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang tidak terkunci. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, teukie menemukan Kyuhyun sedang terlelap di kasurnya yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri karena penyakitnya. Secara perlahan-lahan teukie menghampiri Kyuhyun, saat teukie berada di tepi kasurnya, ia pun kemudian melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Namun tidak ada reaksi dari Kyuhyun, dan teukie berpikir tidur Kyuhyun sangat pulas. Sehingga dengan leluasa, teukie pun duduk di tepi kasurnya. Ia sangat terkejut, ketika ia melihat dagu dan sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang membiru karena memar. Ia pun menjadi sangat cemas, dan ia pun segera mencari salep untuk memar Kyuhyun. Dan di setiap kamar Mereka selalu tersedia kotak P3K, ketika teukie menemukan salep khusus mengurangi memar dan luka. Teukie pun segera mengoleskan salep itu pada memar yang di alami Kyuhyun. Sewaktu ia mengoleskan salep tersebut, air matanya jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat. tanpa sadar, ia pun kemudian membelai wajah Kyuhyun.

"mianhe…Hyung tidak bermaksud membencimu saeng. Hanya saja…Hyung masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu" batinnya

" Hyung tahu Hyung salah…Hyung sadar, sikap Hyung selama ini sangat keterlaluan padamu. Cheongmal…Hyung sangat berat menyakiti perasaanmu seperti ini" batinnya.

"Hyung….saranghaeyo…"igau Kyuhyun. Mendengar igauan Kyuhyun, air mata teukie semakin deras, ingin sekali ia memeluk dongsaengnya itu, namun rasa ego nya menahan itu semua. Karena takut Kyuhyun terbangun, ia pun kemudian segera memasukkan obat-obatan itu ke dalam kotak P3K. dan ia meletakkan kotak tersebut di atas meja Kyuhyun. Teukie menyeka air matanya, kemudian ia pun menyelimuti Kyuhyun dengan selimut miliknya.

"selamat beristirahat saeng" gumamnya sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kamarnya. teukie menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapat.

~ Luxurious Roel Department ~

Hangeng yang menerima SMS dari eunhyuk, yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke rumah. Karena merasa senang setelah membaca pesan dari eunhyuk, Ia pun kemudian meminta pada salah satu pegawainya, untuk mencarikannya sebuah game keluaran terbaru untuk di berikan kepada Kyuhyun dongsaengnya.

"go hara…" panggil hangeng pada pegawainya

"yee…" sahut hara menghampirinya

"tolong, kamu carikan sebuah kaset game keluaran terbaru, dan juga psp nya. jangan lupa jika sudah ditemukan, tolong segera di antar ke rumah saya, tetapi jangan beritahukan pada siapapun juga, kaset dan psp itu pemberian dariku, arra…" perintah hangeng padanya

"yee, tapi saya harus memberikannya kepada siapa?" tanya hara padanya

" berikan pada seseorang bernama Kyuhyun" ujar hangeng padanya

"owh…nee…akan segera saya lakukan" sahut hara pada hangeng. Hara pun kemudian segera mencarikan apa yang diperintahkan hangeng padanya.

~ di kamar Kyuhyun ~

Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, kemudian ia pun bangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap sebuah kotak P3K yang terletak di atas meja samping ranjangnya. Ia bingung, karena kotak itu bisa berada di tempat yang bukan tempatnya.

"siapa yang meletakkan kotak ini di sini?" Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin salah satu pelayannya yang teledor meletakkan kotak P3K itu di atas meja. Sehingga Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari kasurnya, dan ia membuka kotak P3K itu, ia berencana ingin mengoleskan salep pada memar yang dialaminya, namun ketika ia menyentuh dagunya yang memar, ia merasa seperti ada yang lengket-lengket, ia pun kemudian menyentuh dagunya. Ketika ia sadari, ternyata lengket itu berasal dari salep yang ia pegang di tangannya. Kyuhyun bingung siapa yang mengoleskan salep itu padanya, karena ia berpikir jika salah satu pelayannya yang mengobatinya, tidak mungkin hanya salep saja yang di oleskan pada memarnya, padahal di kotak itu terdapat beberapa hansaplast, perban dan lainnya.

" apa…salah satu Hyungku yang mengobatiku?" pikir Kyuhyun, dan tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan membawa salep itu. Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga, dan ia menemukan teukie sedang berdiri sambil menatap foto keluarga di ruang tamu. Ia pun kemudian memberanikan dirinya menghampiri teukie dan berdiri di belakangnya. Ia pun kemudian menyapanya…

"Hyung…"panggil Kyuhyun pada teukie, dan teukie pun kemudian menoleh. Ia menatap dongsaeng tersayangnya berdiri dihadapannya. Namun teukie kembali memasang wajah dinginnya di depan Kyuhyun

" wae?" tanya teukie dingin padanya

"apa…Hyung yang mengobati lukaku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit rasa takut yang menyelimutinya saat ini jika berhadapan dengan salah satu Hyungnya

" mengobatimu?, untuk apa?" sahut teukie berbohong

" unnyie….aku berpikir mungkin saja Hyung yang mengobati lukaku" sahut Kyuhyun polos

" HAH…UNTUK APA AKU MENGOBATI LUKAMU…, LAGIPULA TIDAK ADA GUNANYA BAGIKU" sahut teukie ketus padanya, mendengar perkataan teukie. Kyuhyun pun menundukkan wajahnya dan ia tidak berani menatap teukie

" mianhe…mungkin aku salah….aku sadar…aku memang tidak berguna bagimu Hyung…dan mungkin saja rasa sayangmu dan juga Hyung yang lain untukku sudah tidak ada lagi. cheongmal mianhe….selama ini…aku hanya merepotkan kalian" ujar Kyuhyun dan menahan air matanya. teukie menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berusaha menahan air matanya di depan Kyuhyun. Dan ia mengepalkan tangannya, teukie ingin sekali memeluk dongsaeng yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya itu. namun apa daya, rasa ego dan gengsi nya mengalahkan itu semua.

" BUKANKAH KAMU TAHU KAMU SALAH….SEKARANG KEMBALI KE KAMARMU, DAN JANGAN SEKALI-KALI PERGI DARI RUMAH SEPERTI KEMARIN-KEMARIN" perintah teukie padanya, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja tanpa ia berani menatap wajah teukie. Ia pun kemudian berbalik , dan menuju kembali ke kamarnya. melihat Kyuhyun yang pergi meninggalkannya di ruang tamu. Teukie pun langsung membalikkan badannya, dan ia kembali menatap foto keluarganya. Dan di foto itu, Kyuhyun masih kecil. Teukie menangis, ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri, karena ia tidak bisa mengalahkan egonya.

"mianhe…cheongmal mianhe saeng…cheongmal mianhe" batin teukie, air mata yang ia tahan di depan Kyuhyun, kini tidak bisa ia bendung.

" appa…eomma…mianhe….aku tahu…aku jahat, dan aku tidak bisa menjaga perasaannnya. Mianhe eomma…appa…" batinnya lagi.

TBC

Ff ini, ntah kenapa hatiku sakit banget buat kata-kata seperti itu untuk Kyuhyun. Aku membayangkan karakter teukie dan Kyuhyun di ff ini. HAH….jadi kebawa emosi sendiri.

RCL nya di tunggu ya readers ^^


	4. Chapter 4

" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 4

^^sebelumnya

" BUKANKAH KAMU TAHU KAMU SALAH….SEKARANG KEMBALI KE KAMARMU, DAN JANGAN SEKALI-KALI PERGI DARI RUMAH SEPERTI KEMARIN-KEMARIN" perintah teukie padanya, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja tanpa ia berani menatap wajah teukie. Ia pun kemudian berbalik , dan menuju kembali ke kamarnya. melihat Kyuhyun yang pergi meninggalkannya di ruang tamu. Teukie pun langsung membalikkan badannya, dan ia kembali menatap foto keluarganya. Dan di foto itu, Kyuhyun masih kecil. Teukie menangis, ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri, karena ia tidak bisa mengalahkan egonya.

"mianhe…cheongmal mianhe saeng…cheongmal mianhe" batin teukie, air mata yang ia tahan di depan Kyuhyun, kini tidak bisa ia bendung.

" appa…eomma…mianhe….aku tahu…aku jahat, dan aku tidak bisa menjaga perasaannnya. Mianhe eomma…appa…" batinnya lagi.

^^selanjutnya

Teukie berdiam diri cukup lama di ruang tamu. Ia masih berdiri di depan foto keluarganya.

"eomma…appa….apakah kalian akan marah pada Kami?" batinnya

" aku tahu…sikap Kami sangat keterlaluan padanya. Aku juga tahu…sikap Kami tidak layak jika di sebut Hyung olehnya. Ia dongsaeng yang baik, tapi….cheongmal mianhe…Kami masih belum bisa memaafkan perbuatannya saat itu" batinnya. Teukie pun menundukkan wajahnya. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir, karena dengan menangis ia merasa perasaannya sedikit tenang. Di saat teukie menyendiri di ruang tamu, ia tidak menyadari bahwa seorang pelayan melihatnya sedang menangis. pelayan itu memegang sebuah kotak yang telah dititipkan oleh go hara padanya untuk Kyuhyun. Pelayan itu untuk sejenak memperhatikan teukie. Pelayan itu sangat mengerti bahwa sesungguhnya teukie dan yang lainnya sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dongsaeng Mereka.

"kenapa gengsimu lebih berhasil mengalahkan kasih sayangmu pada dongsaengmu sendiri. Kapan kamu sadar akan kesalahan yang telah kalian lakukan padanya selama 12 tahun ini?" batin pelayan paruh baya itu. pelayan itu pun kemudian pergi menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang letaknya ada di lantai 2. Tiba di depan kamar Kyuhyun, pelayan itu pun kemudian mengetuk pintu kamarnya. TOK….TOK…." tuan muda…bolehkah saya masuk?" tanya pelayan itu padanya

"nee…silahkan masuk ajussi" sahut Kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya, pelayan itupun kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu ia masuk ke dalam untuk menemuinya. Kyuhyun menatap pelayan itu yang datang dengan membawa sebuah kotak.

"apa itu ajussi?" tanya Kyuhyun padanya, pelayan lee pun kemudian memberikan kotak itu padanya.

"sepertinya ini hadiah dari seseorang untukmu" sahut pelayan lee

"hadiah?, dari siapa?" tanyanya lagi sembari memasang perban di dagunya

"molla…tadi seorang yeoja memberikan kotak ini dan di tujukan untukmu tuan muda" sahut pelayan lee

" yeoja?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut dan menghentikan aktifitasnya memasang perban itu

" nde, kalau tidak salah namanya go hara"

"go hara?" gumam Kyuhyun bingung, karena ia tidak mengenal siapa itu go hara.

"nde" sahut pelayan lee padanya

"gumawo ajussi" sahut Kyuhyun sembari menyambut kotak tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas mejanya.

"nee"

" o iya tuan muda, apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pelayan lee padanya

" ah…nde, aku baik-baik saja ajussi" sahut Kyuhyun

"mm…tuan muda" ujar pelayan lee terputus karena ia ragu ingin mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun

"ajussi, bisakah tidak memanggilku tuan muda?, aku sangat risih mendengarnya. Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun" sahut Kyuhyun

"tapi…"

''gwencana ajussi, anggap saja itu panggilan special dari ajussi untukku" sahut Kyuhyun sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya di depan pelayan lee

"geurae…Kyuhyun" sahut pelayan lee padanya

"o iya, tadi ajussi ingin bicara apa padaku?"tanya Kyuhyun padanya

" ….gwencana" sahut pelayan lee berbohong

"aish….ajussi, aku tidak suka jika berbelit seperti ini. katakan saja padaku, jika ini mengenaiku aku akan menerima kenyataannya" sahut Kyuhyun yang ia yakin apa yang ingin disampaikan pelayan lee sangat berhubungan dengan dirinya.

" apa aku harus memberitahukan rahasia besar ini padanya?, tapi…jika aku memberitahukannya, aku khawatir kejadian ini akan membuatnya sangat shock" batin pelayan lee sambil menatap lekat Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan mimic wajah pelayan lee yang terlihat bingung

"ajussi… apa ada yang ajussi tutupi dariku?" tebak Kyuhyun

"owh..unnyie" sahut pelayan lee berbohong, Kyuhyun menatap lekat pelayan lee yang ia rasa pelayan itu telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"aku tahu ajussi berbohong padaku, jebbal ajussi…katakan apa yang ingin ajussi beritahu padaku" ujar Kyuhyun penasaran

"mm….tadi saya tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan anda dengan tuan muda teukie. Menurut saya, tuan muda teukie sangat menyayangi anda" ujar pelayan lee mengalihkan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun.

"jincha?" sahut Kyuhyun senang

"nde, karena sebenarnya yang mengobati luka anda adalah tuan muda teukie" ujar pelayan lee, mendengar perkataan pelayan lee, Kyuhyun pun menundukkan wajahnya.

" wae ajussi?, jika memang benar teukie Hyung menyayangiku. lalu…kenapa, ia tidak ingin mengakuinya di depanku?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Pelayan lee yang melihat Kyuhyun berkata demikian dengan nada kecewa, ia pun kemudian mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

" kyu…meskipun para Hyungmu tidak pernah menampakkan padamu kasih sayang Mereka, tetapi sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya, Mereka semua sangat menyayangimu….bersabarlah, ajussi yakin…suatu hari nanti, Mereka semua akan berterus terang bahwa Mereka menyayangimu lebih dari nyawa Mereka" sahut pelayan lee, Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan pelayan lee berusaha tersenyum di depannya, walaupun ia tahu…jika apa yang dikatakan pelayan lee benar, besar kemungkinan Kyuhyun hanya akan merasa bahagia untuk sesaat saja. Itulah yang Kyuhyun pikirkan saat ini. sehingga, ia pun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pelayan lee terkejut.

" jika apa yang ajussi katakan benar, aku akan tetap menunggu kenyataan itu terjadi dalam hidupku, walaupun sampai tiba waktunya" sahut Kyuhyun, pelayan lee bingung dan cukup terkejut dengan perkataannya barusan.

"maksudmu…., sampai tiba waktunya apa?" tanya pelayaan lee

"ah…unnyie, ajussi. O iya, ajussi bisakah meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku mau istirahat" pinta Kyuhyun padanya.

"nee…, kalau begitu ajussi tinggal dulu. nanti malam, akan ajussi buatkan makanan kesukaanmu" sahut pelayan lee padanya

"nee ajussi, gumawo" sahut Kyuhyun padanya

"cheonmaneyo tuan muda" sahut pelayan lee padanya

"aish ajussi, jika hanya ada kita berdua, cukup panggil namaku saja" ujar Kyuhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya

"hahahaha….arasseo-arasseo" sahut pelayan lee

"kalau begitu saya keluar dulu, selamat berisitrahat kyu" ujar pelayan lee lagi padanya

"nee, ajussi" sahut Kyuhyun, setelah pelayan lee meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun pun bergegas menutup pintu kamarnya. perlahan-lahan ia berjalan menuju kasurnya, dan matanya tertuju pada kotak yang diberikan oleh pelayan lee padanya. Ia pun kemudian membuka kotak tersebut. dalam hati Kyuhyun selalu bertanya-tanya siapakah yang memberikan hadiah itu untuknya?, dan siapakah yeoja bernama go hara itu?. ketika Kyuhyun membuka kotak berwarna putih itu, air mata Kyuhyun kembali menetes. ia tidak menyangka bahwa ada yang memberinya PSP dan GAME keluaran terbaru, yang sangat ingin ia beli. Tetapi, ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya. Kyuhyun bahagia akan hadiah tersebut.

" go hara?, siapa yeoja itu?, dan kenapa ia memberiku hadiah ini?" gumam Kyuhyun. Hati Kyuhyun selalu berharap bahwa Hyung-Hyungnya akan memberikan hadiah untuknya, tetapi yang paling Kyuhyun inginkan adalah kasih sayang dari para Hyungnya itu.

" sebaiknya aku mencari yeoja itu" pikir Kyuhyun, dan ia pun langsung menyeka air matanya. Kyuhyun berencana untuk mencari yeoja itu, kemudian ia pun keluar dari kamarnya. ia bergegas mencari yeoja itu, karena Kyuhyun yakin yeoja itu belum pergi jauh. Namun Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia melihat teukie masih berada di ruang tamu.

"bagaimana aku bisa keluar?, sedangkan teukie Hyung masih ada di sana" batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus berpikir, sehingga ia pun mencari jalan pintas, yaitu melarikan diri dengan keluar melalui jendela kamarnya. Kyuhyun pun kemudian kembali ke kamarnya, dan ia buru-buru mengunci pintu kamarnya. ia segera menuju teras kamarnya, ia menatap ke bawah.

" aku harus mencari tahu siapa yeoja itu?" pikir Kyuhyun, tanpa berpikir panjang Kyuhyun pun melompat dan turun melalui batang pohon yang sangat dekat jaraknya dengan teras kamarnya. ketika berhasil, Kyuhyun langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju pintu rahasia yang hanya ia ketahui. Setelah berhasil kabur dari rumah untuk sementara. Kyuhyun pun segera berlari mencari yeoja itu. Kyuhyun memang tidak mengetahui siapa itu go hara, namun Kyuhyun merasa ia pernah mendengar nama yeoja itu. tapi ia tidak tahu dimana.

"aku harus mencari yeoja itu, dan aku harus bertanya padanya kenapa ia memberiku hadiah itu" batin Kyuhyun. Seetibanya di halte bus, Kyuhyun pun kemudian duduk untuk beristirahat sejenak. Di halte bus itu tidak di padati dengan penumpang yang menunggu bus datang. Dan hanya terdapat 4 orang yang sedang menunggu bus, dan salah satunya adalah go hara yang belum ke Luxurious Roel Department. Kyuhyun duduk disebelah go hara. Dan Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya itu adalah go hara. Tetapi ketika ponsel go hara berdering, dan saat go hara berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon, dan ia menyebut nama Kyuhyun. ia pun mengetahui bahwa yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya itu adalah go hara.

"yeobseyo….nde saya sudah memberikan hadiah anda pada Kyuhyun tuan…." Kyuhyun menatap go hara, saat yeoja itu menyebut namanya.

"unnyie….saya tidak mengatakan pada pelayan di rumah anda kalau hadiah itu dari anda"

" apa…yang memberikan hadiah itu adalah salah satu dari Hyungku?" pikir Kyuhyun. ia masih menguping pembicaraan go hara

" nee…arasseo tuan….." sahut go hara, lalu go hara pun langsung menutup teleponnya. Kyuhyun yang penasaran akan pembicaraan hara tadi, ia pun langsung bertanya pada yeoja itu.

"mian…apa kamu yang memberikan hadiah PSP dan GAME itu pada namja bernama Kyuhyun?" tanya Kyuhyun menginterogasinya

" nde, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" sahut go hara padanya

"tadi saya tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu saat kamu menyahut teleponn tadi" ujar Kyuhyun padanya

" owh" sahut go hara singkat

" tolong beritahu padaku, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memberikan hadiah itu pada Kyuhyun?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"untuk apa saya memberitahukannya pada anda?, dan ada hubungan apa anda dengan Kyuhyun?, apa anda mengenalnya?" tanya go hara bertubi-tubi

"nde, karena Kyuhyun adalah teman saya. Dan Kyuhyun sangat ingin tahu, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memberikan hadiah itu padanya?" tanya Kyuhyun mendesaknya

"mian, saya tidak bisa memberitahukannya" sahut go hara

"jebbal" mohon Kyuhyun padanya

"cheongmal mianhe, saya tidak bisa" sahut go hara dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Kyuhyun langsung memegang tangannya dan memohon kepada hara

" jebbal…jebbal" pinta Kyuhyun masih memohon padanya

" mianhe" sesal hara tidak bisa memberitahukan Kyuhyun, karena khawatir Kyuhyun terus mendesaknya, go hara pun langsung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang tangannya, lalu ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam taksi. Go hara tidak menyadari bahwa kartu tanda pengenal kepegawaian miliknya terjatuh ketika ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam taksi. Kyuhyun yang menemukan kartu tanda pengenal milik go hara, Kyuhyun pun langsung mencegah taksi yang lewat di depannya.

"mau kemana?" tanya supir padanya

" tolong antar saya ke Luxurious Roel Department" pinta Kyuhyun

"nee…"sahut supir tersebut. dengan taksi yang ditumpanginya, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya tiba di depan Luxurious Roel Department. Dan ketika ia melihat go hara masuk ke dalam Luxurious Roel Department, Kyuhyun pun bergegas mengikuti go hara. Kyuhyun terus mengikuti go hara, namun langkah kakinya terhenti, dan Kyuhyun pun kemudian bersembunyi di balik tembok. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut ketika ia melihat hangeng berada di Luxurious Roel Department.

"hangeng Hyung?" batinnya

"go hara~ssi, gumawo sudah memberikan hadiah itu pada Kyuhyun. sebagai bonusnya, saya akan menambah gajimu" Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan saja ia dengar, ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, dan air matanya kembali membasahi wajahnya. Ia menangis dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Ia menangis karena bahagia bahwa ia mengetahui salah satu Hyungnya masih menyayannginya, tetapi ia juga menangis karena ia kecewa, kenapa hangeng tidak memberikan langsung kepadanya?, dan kenapa harus melalui orang lain?.

" wae Hyung?, apa salahku sebenarnya pada kalian?, aku tahu kalian sangat menyayangiku. tetapi…, tidak bisakah kalian mengatakannya langsung padaku?, aku tiak butuh hadiah itu Hyung, aku hanya butuh kasih sayang kalian….aku butuh perhatian kalian" batin Kyuhyun. air matanya mengalir dan masih mengalir membasahi pipinya. Karena kecewa mendengar perkataan hangeng pada go hara tadi, Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya dan keluar dari Luxurious Roel Department. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyuhyun hanya berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. dan ketika ia berada di tepi jalan raya, dan saat ini lampu hijau masih menyala. Kyuhyun pun berjongkok di tepi jalan itu. ia menundukkan wajahnya, dan ia masih menangis. ia tidak peduli pada orang lain yang menatapnya.

"go hara~ssi, gumawo sudah memberikan hadiah itu pada Kyuhyun"

"sebenarnya yang mengobati luka anda adalah tuan muda teukie"

"kyu…meskipun para Hyungmu tidak pernah menampakkan padamu kasih sayang Mereka, tetapi sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya, Mereka semua sangat menyayangimu….bersabarlah, ajussi yakin…suatu hari nanti, Mereka semua akan berterus terang bahwa Mereka menyayangimu lebih dari nyawa Mereka"perkataan-perkataan itu kembali terngiang di pikirannya.

" jika kalian menyayangiku, kenapa kalian tidak mau mengakuinya?, jika kalian menyayangiku, kenapa kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini?, jika kalian menyayangiku, apa kalian harus selalu bersikap dingin dan ketus padaku?, aku ingin sekali mendengar kata sayang yang kalian katakan langsung padaku, meskipun hanya 1 kali aku mendengarnya, tetapi hal itulah yang sangat ku inginkan Hyung….cheongmal saranghae…, aku sangat butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang kalian. aku hanya membutuhkan kalian" Kyuhyun bergumam dalam isak tangisnya.

TBC

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Huft….ff ini membuat feel ku sangat sedih. Dan sepertinya kedepannya, ff ini akan terus menerus dalam kesedihan. Q gak tahu ff ini ampe part. Berapa, tapi ku harap kalian tidak bosan ya sama ff ku ini?. dan RCL nya sangat di tunggu ya ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 5

^^sebelumnya

" jika kalian menyayangiku, kenapa kalian tidak mau mengakuinya?, jika kalian menyayangiku, kenapa kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini?, jika kalian menyayangiku, apa kalian harus selalu bersikap dingin dan ketus padaku?, aku ingin sekali mendengar kata sayang yang kalian katakan langsung padaku, meskipun hanya 1 kali aku mendengarnya, tetapi hal itulah yang sangat ku inginkan Hyung….cheongmal saranghae…, aku sangat butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang kalian. aku hanya membutuhkan kalian" Kyuhyun bergumam dalam isak tangisnya.

^^selanjutnya

Cukup lama Kyuhyun berdiam diri dan menangis di tepi jalan, bahkan para pejalan kaki yang melintas di depannya merasa bingung, namun Mereka tidak begitu perduli. Ketika Kyuhyun cukup puas menangis, ia pun kemudian beranjak dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrang, karena lampu tanda pejalan kaki menyala berwarna hijau. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari, bahwa salah satu Hyungnya melihatnya berjalan kaki. Karena khawatir saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedih, Hyungnya itupun mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun pergi.

"bukankah heechul Hyung mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke rumah?, lalu…kenapa saat ini Kyuhyun ke luar dari rumah?" gumam sungmin di dalam mobilnya.

"kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat sedih?" tanyanya seorang diri di dalam mobil.

Sungmin masih mengikuti Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun hampir tiba di rumahnya. karena merasa tenang, melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pulang. Sungmin pun langsung memperlaju mobilnya hingga melintas melewati Kyuhyun tanpa mengajaknya bersamanya. Ketika mobil Sungmin melintas di depannya, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan ia menatap mobil sungmin yang masuk ke area rumah Mereka. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit dihatinya karena perlakuan para Hyungnya kepadanya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju rumahnya. saat berada di depan rumahnya, Kyuhyun hanya berdiri dan memandangi rumah yang begitu mewah bagi orang yang menilainya, namun bagi Kyuhyun sendiri, rumah itu sangat kecil dan miskin. Kyuhyun menilai demikian, karena menurutnya rumah itu miskin akan kehangatan dan kasih sayang baginya. Namun Kyuhyun pun mau tidak mau, ia tetap harus kembali ke rumahnya. ketika Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke rumah, kali ini teukie yang menghadangnya, sehingga Kyuhyun pun terdiam. Dan ia hanya menatap wajah teukie dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" DARI MANA SAJA KAMU?, BUKANKAH SUDAH KUKATAKAN, JANGAN PERNAH KE LUAR DARI RUMAH TANPA IZIN DARIKU?, KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR?" bentak teukie padanya. Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, dan ia hanya diam saja.

"DASAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI…SUSAH SEKALI DIBERI TAHU!, APA KAMU PIKIR AKU DAN YANG LAINNYA HANYA PATUNG BAGIMU?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam tanpa melawan perkataan teukie yang masih terus membentaknya

" KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU?" tanya teukie keras kepadanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang bukannya ia menjawab pertanyaan teukie. Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluk teukie erat.

Teukie terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Pundak Kyuhyun bergetar, suara parau Kyuhyun pun terlontar melalui perkataannya" Gumawo…meskipun Hyung memarahiku karena kesalahan yang aku lakukan, tetapi…aku sangat bahagia Hyung. Apa Hyung tahu?, 12 tahun lamanya, Hyung dan yang lainnya tidak pernah menganggapku ada diantara kalian. Tetapi…hari ini aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku tidak mengerti apa salahku sebenarnya, sehingga kalian membenciku. Aku tahu…kalian melukai perasaanku, karena kalian menyayangiku. Tapi…apakah Hyung dan yang lainnya tidak bisa mengatakan "sarang" kepadaku?. 12 tahun Hyung…12 tahun lamanya aku selalu menunggu dan menunggu kalian mengatakan kata-kata itu kepadaku, tetapi…hingga saat ini pun kata-kata itu tidak pernah terlontar dari mulut kalian" teukie tidak dapat membendung air matanya, bahkan kedua tangannya ingin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, namun lagi-lagi gengsi yang sangat tinggi mengurungkan niatnya. Bukan hanya teukie yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun kepadanya, tetapi Sungmin, Siwon, Wookie, Donghae, Shindong dan juga eunhyuk yang sudah tiba di rumah sedari tadi hanya bisa diam mendengar semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak tahu, sampai kapan aku akan menunggu kalian berubah padaku. aku juga tidak tahu, sampai kapan aku bisa hidup seperti ini lagi. jika tiba waktunya, aku tidak akan pernah membebani kalian lagi. jika tiba waktunya, rasa sayangku kepada kalian, hanya akan kusimpan sendiri. Kalian tidak perlu repot lagi untuk memarahiku" perkataan Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar membuat shock para Hyungnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya kepada teukie, dan Kyuhyun pun hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada teukie, dan ia pun berkata "Gumawo Hyung, saranghamnida". Kemudian Kyuhyun pun pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Teukie dan juga yang lainnya, hanya terdiam mematung, dan Mereka mencerna apa yang dimaksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

Sejak kejadian itu, Kyuhyun menjadi seorang yang sangat pendiam. Bahkan ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan lagi, Kyuhyun hanya diam di rumah setiap kali ia pulang dari kampus. Kyuhyun juga selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya. para Hyungnya tidak menyadari, bahwa penyakit Kyuhyun saat ini mulai menyerang Kyuhyun secara perlahan-lahan. 2 Bulan telah berlalu, dan kondisi Fisik Kyuhyun mulai menurun. Saat ini Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya, dan ketika pelayan Lee mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia menuju pintu dan kemudian membukanya.

"ajussi…" ujar Kyuhyun padanya

"sudah malam kyu…sejak tadi siang kamu belum makan sama sekali. Ini …ajussi memasakkan jjajangmyun kesukaanmu" ujar pelayan Lee kepadanya

" nee…gumawo ajussi" sahut Kyuhyun. Pelayan Lee pun kemudian masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun, dan ia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di atas meja Kyuhyun.

"makanlah yang banyak, ajussi perhatikan belakangan ini, kamu terlihat tampak kurusan" ujar pelayan Lee padanya.

"nee…"sahut Kyuhyun. ia pun kemudian menyantap makanannya, dan baru 5 suap ia makan, tiba-tiba saja ia tersedak makanan. Kyuhyun merasa susah bernapas. Sehingga ia mencengkram lengan pelayan Lee.

"kyu waeyo?, gwencanayo?" tanya pelayan Lee panik

"a..a..ak…" Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, karena ia benar-benar sulit bernapas, sehingga dengan seketika, ia pun tidak sadarkan diri.

Pelayan Lee sangat cemas dan panik, sehingga dengan sigap ia pun langsung menggendong Kyuhyun dan segera membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan para Hyung Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan urusan Mereka masing-masing.

Pelayan Lee hanya menggunakan taksi untuk membawa Kyuhyun. sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, kedua tangan Kyuhyun mulai terasa dingin. Hal ini benar-benar membuat pelayan Lee shock. Ia sangat takut, jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Bertahanlah kyu…jebbal…"

~ kamar kibum ~

Kibum yang sedang asik mengerjakan tugas kampusnya, ia pun menghentikan aktifitasnya menulis, karena konsentrasinya terganggu saat seseorang menghubunginya.

"yeobseyo…, owh jinki…wae geudae?...menonton pertandingan Lari?...odieya? owh…nee boleh-boleh saja, nee…sampai bertemu besok di kampus" kibum meletakkan kembali ponselnya di sampingnya.

"Lari?...bukankah Kyuhyun juga ikut ekstrakurikuler itu di kampus?, apa mungkin Kyuhyun juga mengikuti lomba itu?, jika memang benar…semoga Kyuhyun memenangkan perlombaan itu" kibum berbicara seorang diri di kamarnya

~ rumah ~

Siwon yang keluar dari kamarnya, ia pun berencana untuk turun ke bawah, karena ia merasa haus. Namun, ketika ia berada di depan kamar Kyuhyun, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memegang gagang pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak menyadari bahwa perasaannya saat ini sedang tidak nyaman. Bahkan tanpa terasa air matanya pun jatuh.

"kyu…, Hyung merasa 2 bulan ini kamu tampak sangat berbeda. Apa mungkin kamu marah pada Kami yang sangat keterlaluan kepadamu?" batin Siwon.

"Hyung benar-benar menyayangimu saeng, tapi…mian, jika Hyung mengatakan perasaan Hyung kepadamu, Hyung yang lain pasti akan sangat marah kepada Hyung" batinnya.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, dan ia membiarkan air matanya terjatuh bahkan mengenai tangannya.

~Rumah Sakit~

Setibanya di Rumah Sakit, Kyuhyun pun segera dilarikan ke ruang UGD. Dokter Sie kyung yang bertugas di malam hari, ia pun menangani kondisi Kyuhyun. sedangkan pelayan Lee mondar mandir di depan ruang UGD.

" Ya Tuhan, Jebbal…jangan Kau renggut Kyuhyun dari Kami. Ia terlalu baik…aku tidak ingin kehilangannya"

Sedangkan Sie kyung yang berada di dalam ruang UGD, Ia pun berusaha menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Ia memasukkan selang ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun untuk menyedot semua yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun tersedak. Setelah Sie kyung menyelamatkan nyawa Kyuhyun, Sie kyung cukup tenang, karena kini detak jantung Kyuhyun kembali normal.

"Kyu…, kamu membuatku sangat khawatir. aku berharap, kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi padamu. Karena, jika kamu sering tersedak, maka itu menyebabkan kondisimu semakin memburuk" Sie kyung berbicara di depan Kyuhyun yang belum sadarkan diri.

Setelah, Sie kyung merasa tenang dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang kembali normal. Sie kyung pun kemudian ke luar dari ruang UGD untuk menemui pelayan Lee.

"Apa Anda keluarga Kyuhyun?"tanya Sie kyung padanya

"Nde, Saya Ajussi Kyuhyun" sahut pelayan Lee

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?, kenapa Ia bisa sampai pingsan seperti ini?, Kyuhyun baik-baik sajakan?" tanya pelayan Lee pada Sie kyung

"begini ajussi, sebenarnya…Kyuhyun memiliki penyakit Leukimia dan Ataksia" pelayan Lee sangat terkejut, bahkan ia pun tersandar didinding Rumah Sakit, karena ia merasa tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Sie kyung padanya

" Anda pasti bohong, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun menderita dua penyakit mematikan itu. ini tidak mungkin…"sahut pelayan Lee, air mata pelayan Lee jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"mian, tapi…yang kukatakan barusan adalah kenyataan. Saya mengerti bagaimana perasaan Anda saat mendengar berita ini. tapi…beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Kyuhyun berada di Rumah Sakit ini, tidak ada satupun kerabatnya yang datang untuk menjenguknya. Bahkan saya bertanya padanya, apakah ia memiliki nomor keluarganya yang bisa dihubungi. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mau menyebutkannya, dan saat itu, Ia hanya ingin pulang. namun saya tidak mengizinkannya. Tapi, saat itu Ia melarikan diri dari Rumah Sakit, sehingga saya tidak tahu bagaimana kondisinya saat itu." Sie kyung menjelaskan kepada pelayan Lee

" Apakah Kyuhyun masih dapat disembuhkan Dok?" tanya pelayan Lee

"Saya tidak dapat memprediksikan apakah Kyuhyun masih dapat disembuhkan atau tidak, tetapi dari yang saya ketahui, bahwa penyakit Ataksia, hingga saat ini pun tidak ada obatnya" sahut pelayan Lee

"Kenapa Kyuhyun yang harus menderita seperti ini?, Kyuhyun anak yang sangat baik, kenapa bukan Hyung-hyungnya saja yang menderita, kenapa harus Ia…" dokter Sie kyung terkejut dengan perkataan pelayan Lee

"Apa Kyuhyun memiliki Hyung?" tanya pelayan Lee

Ketika pelayan Lee hendak menjawab, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun langsung menyahut perkataan Sie kyung

" Saya tidak memiliki Hyung, saya hanya sebatangkara di dunia ini" pelayan Lee dan Sie kyung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun…"sahut Mereka bersamaan, Mereka terkejut karena melihat Kyuhyun yang ke luar dari ruang UGD.

"kamu sudah sadar?, kenapa kamu turun dari tempat tidur?, kamu masih harus beristirahat, saya harus memeriksa kondisimu lagi" ujar Sie kyung padanya dan menghampirinya

"nde, tapi sekarang saya merasa lebih baik. Anda tidak perlu khawatir…,Ajussi…kita pulang sekarang" pinta Kyuhyun pada pelayan Lee

"tapi…"pelayan Lee ingin menolak permintaan Kyuhyun, namun saat menatap mata Kyuhyun, pelayan Lee pun mengikuti permintaannya

"nee, kita pulang sekarang Kyu.."sahut pelayan Lee

"tapi kamu masih harus beristirahat di Rumah Sakit Kyu" ujar dokter Sie kyung kepadanya

" Saya akan beristirahat di Rumah saja Dok, lagipula…ada Ajussi yang menjagaku" sahut Kyuhyun.

Mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, Dokter Sie kyung pun tidak dapat mencegahnya. Karena Ia tidak mau menahan seorang pasien jika pasien itu berkeras ingin pulang.

"arasseo, saya mengizinkanmu pulang sekarang, tetapi…saya sarankan kamu harus sering memeriksakan kondisimu secara rutin, karena saya khawatir jika kondisi penyakitmu akan memburuk. Dan untuk antisipasi, jika penyakitmu kambuh. Saya akan memberikan resep obat untukmu"

"nee dok, gumawo"

"cheonmaneyo…"sahut Sie kyung.

Setelah menerima resep obat dari Sie kyung, Kyuhyun dan pelayan Lee pun menuju perjalanan pulang. sepanjang perjalanan, pelayan Lee sesekali menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya diam dan memandang kearah luar jendela taksi yang Mereka tumpangi.

"Kyu…kenapa tadi kamu berkata pada Dokter itu , bahwa kamu hanya hidup sebatang kara?" pelayan Lee bertanya kepadanya. Tanpa menoleh kepada pelayan Lee, Kyuhyun pun menyahutnya. " Untuk apa aku jujur pada Dokter itu Ajussi, lagipula saat Aku mendengar apa yang Dokter itu katakan pada Ajussi, adalah kenyataan bukan?, bahwa Mereka benar-benar tidak perduli padaku" air mata pelayan Lee menetes saat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya. Pelayan Lee mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

TBC

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?, mian yo…q lagi gak ada mood sebenarnya untuk buat FF, dan mian kalau jelek =_='

Rclnya di tunggu ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 6

^^sebelumnya

"Kyu…kenapa tadi kamu berkata pada Dokter itu , bahwa kamu hanya hidup sebatang kara?" pelayan Lee bertanya kepadanya. Tanpa menoleh kepada pelayan Lee, Kyuhyun pun menyahutnya. " Untuk apa aku jujur pada Dokter itu Ajussi, lagipula saat Aku mendengar apa yang Dokter itu katakan pada Ajussi, adalah kenyataan bukan?, bahwa Mereka benar-benar tidak perduli padaku" air mata pelayan Lee menetes saat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya. Pelayan Lee mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

^^selanjutnya

" Ajussi…, apa Ajussi tahu, kenapa para Hyungku membenciku?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela taksi yang Mereka tumpangi dan menatap pelayan Lee serius.

"unnyie…, Ajussi juga tidak mengetahui, kenapa Mereka semua membencimu. Karena menurut Ajussi, kamu tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan" sahut pelayan Lee berbohong pada Kyuhyun

" Apa Ajussi sedang berbohong padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga kepadanya

"Ajussi tidak berbohong padamu Kyu. Jika saja Ajussi tahu kenapa Mereka membencimu, mungkin Ajussi sudah mengatakannya sejak dulu kepadamu"sahut pelayan Lee kembali berbohong demi menjaga perasaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu Ajussi sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, tapi tidak apa-apa, jika Ajussi tidak ingin mengatakannya kepadaku" ujar Kyuhyun dan sembari mengalihkan kembali pandangannya dari pelayan Lee.

Pelayan Lee hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia sangat kesal pada dirinya, karena Ia berbohong kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ajussi…, besok Aku ada perlombaan lari di Kampus, dan Ajussi bisakah membangunkanku lebih pagi dari sebelumnya?" ujar Kyuhyun padanya

"Nee, Ajussi akan membangunkanmu lebih pagi" sahut pelayan Lee

"Sebenarnya, Aku ingin sekali para Hyungku datang untuk menyaksikan pertandinganku, tapi itu hanya akan menjadi mimpiku saja Ajussi" ujar Kyuhyun pada pelayan Lee tanpa menatapnya

"…" pelayan Lee lagi-lagi hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya. Ia pun sangat ingin apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan menjadi kenyataan baginya. Namun, Ia berpikir kembali. Tidak mungkin para Hyungnya dapat mengalahkan egonya masing-masing.

Kyuhyun membuka jendela taksi yang Mereka tumpangi, dan Ia pun menatap kelangit-langit yang bertabur bintang di malam hari. Sebuah senyum kesedihan tersungging dari bibirnya yang terlihat pucat.

"Appa…Eomma…dapatkah kalian segera menjemputku?, Aku ingin sekali ikut bersama kalian" batin Kyuhyun.

" Kyu…kita sudah sampai" ucapan pelayan Lee membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Nee…"sahut Kyuhyun. Ia pun membuka pintu Taksi, lalu Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. sedangkan pelayan Lee berjalan di belakangnya.

Saat Kyuhyun memasuki Rumahnya, Heechul yang duduk di ruang tamu sembari mempelajari file perusahaannya. Ia pun menatap Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun sendiri tidak memperdulikan tatapan Heechul kepadanya. Kyuhyun pun hanya berlalu dari Heechul.

Ketika Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya, ada perasaan sakit merasuk didadanya, Heechul meletakkan filenya di atas meja. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, dan buliran-buliran beningpun jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis, karena Ia sedikit mengalahkan egonya.

"Mianhe…Hyung tahu kamu bersikap seperti tadi karena kamu sangat kesal pada Hyung dan yang lainnya. tapi Kyu…hati Hyung sakit sekali. Bahkan…biasanya dulu kamu selalu menyapa Hyung meskipun Hyung tidak menghiraukanmu. Tapi sekarang…kenapa kamu menjadi sangat dingin sekali?" batin Heechul

~ Kamar kyuhyun ~

Kyuhyun yang tiba di depan kamarnya, Ia pun kemudian masuk ke dalam dan seperti yang ia lakukan selama 2 bulan ini, yaitu Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, Ia membuka lemari tersebut dan mengeluarkan PSP yang pernah diberikan oleh Hangeng melalui pagawainya untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membawa PSP itu, dan ia pun kemudian menghampiri kasurnya, lalu Ia duduk di atas kasurnya. Ia pun kemudian memainkan PSP itu, meskipun Ia bermain game, namun hati dan pikirannya tidak tertuju pada game itu. karena setiap ia memainkan game dari PSP itu, Kyuhyun selalu terngiang kembali perkataan hengeng saat itu.

"go hara~ssi, gumawo sudah memberikan hadiah itu pada Kyuhyun. sebagai bonusnya, saya akan menambah gajimu"

Kyuhyun yang menangis setiap memainkan game dari PSP pemberian hangeng tersebut, namun kali ini Kyuhyun menjadi sangat kesal, sehingga Ia pun melempar PSP itu ke dinding kamarnya. kemudian Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut miliknya.

" Aku benci kalian yang selalu bersandiwara di depanku…Aku benci dengan sikap kalian yang selalu berpura-pura membenciku…Apa Kalian tahu?, sikap kalian itu adalah sangat pengecut. Apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" ujar Kyuhyun kesal dan berbicara seorang diri dalam tangisnya.

Tetapi, Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui bahwa Donghae yang ke luar dari kamarnya, saat Donghae mendengar ada sesuatu benda yang dilempar, dan suara yang Ia dengar berasal dari kamar Kyuhyun. Donghae pun mendengar suara Kyuhyun dari luar kamar Dongsaengnya itu. Hati Donghae saat ini sangat sakit. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa Dongsaengnya itu sangat terluka akan sikap Mereka pada Kyuhyun selama ini.

" Pengecut?, Nde…Hyung akui, Hyung adalah seorang yang pengecut Saeng. Tetapi…Hyung benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan, apa yang telah kamu lakukan sewaktu kamu kecil pada Appa dan Eomma. Setiap mengingat kejadian itu, Hyung menjadi sangat marah padamu Saeng. Hyunng dan yang lainnya sengaja melakukan ini padamu, karena Kami tidak ingin setiap kali Kami menyapa bahkan bergurau bersamamu, Kami akan semakin teringat pada kejadian itu" batin Donghae

"Mianhe…Hyung dan yang lainnya selalu membuatmu menangis Saeng, mian…mianhe" batin Donghae.

Donghae kembali menuju kamarnya, dan Ia pun mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan Ia duduk bersandar di balik pintu kamarnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Donghae pun menangis sesenggukkan.

~ Keesokkan harinya ~

TOK…TOK…TOK… pintu kamar Kyuhyun diketuk sebanyak 5 kali oleh pelayan Lee, namun Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, Ia pun kemudian langsung terbangun. Ia membuka selimut yang masih menutupi tubuhnya, dan Ia langsung duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Ommo…Apa aku kesiangan bangun?" gumam Kyuhyun dan langsung menoleh kearah jam wekernya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 7.30 pagi. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, karena Ia sangat terkejut bahwa Ia telat bangun. Kyuhyun pun bergegas untuk mandi dan setelah itu, Ia bergegas mengganti pakaiannya. Namun, saat Kyuhyun baru saja menggunakan pakaiannya, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya lemas, perutnya terasa tidak mengenakkan, dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia pun tersandar dipintu lemarinya.

"Kyuhyun…, ini sudah siang. Mian, tadi Ajussi telat membangunkanmu" seru pelayan Lee dari luar kamarnya.

" Sa…kit…" ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

" Kyu…Apa kamu sudah bangun?" tanya pelayan Lee lagi

"Nee…"sahut Kyuhyun sembari menahan rasa sakitnya, Ia pun kemudian berjalan sambil memegangi perutnya dan kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya.

Pelayan Lee terkejut, ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, Ia seperti orang yang sedang kesakitan.

"Kyu…Gwencana?" tanya pelayan Lee cemas

"O..batku…Ajussi" ujar Kyuhyun.

Pelayan Lee pun kemudian membopong Kyuhyun menuju kasurnya, dan mendudukkan Kyuhyun di atas kasurnya. Pelayan Lee mencari obat Kyuhyun di dalam laci mejanya, lalu pelayan Lee memberikan obat itu untuk diminum Kyuhyun. dan Kyuhyun pun kemudian meminum obat itu.

"Sebaiknya kamu tidak ke Kampus saja dulu hari ini Kyu" saran pelayan Lee

" Unnyie…hari ini Aku ada lomba lari tingkat Mahasiswa, dan Aku adalah kandidat dari Universitasku Ajussi" sahut Kyuhyun menolak

"Tapi bagaimana kamu bisa mengikuti lomba itu, sedangkan baru saja penyakitmu kambuh" sahut pelayan Lee mencemaskannya

"Gwencana Ajussi, Aku pasti baik-baik saja" sahut Kyuhyun padanya

"Aku pergi sekarang Ajussi" ujar Kyuhyun sembari beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Tapi…"

"Jangan mencemaskanku, Aku pasti baik-baik saja" sahut Kyuhyun.

Karena Kyuhyun sangat keras kepala, sehingga Ia pun tidak bisa berkeras untuk mencegahnya.

"Geurae, apa Ajussi perlu ikut ke kampusmu?" tanya pelayan Lee padanya

"Andwe, Ajussi di Rumah saja. Jika Ajussi pergi bersamaku ke Kampus, nanti Hyungku yang lain membutuhkanmu" sahut Kyuhyun

"Nee, Ajussi akan mengikuti permintaanmu. O iya, Ajussi sudah menyiapkanmu sarapan" ujar pelayan Lee, sembari Mereka berjalan beriringan dan meninggalkan Kamar Kyuhyun

" Aku tidak bisa sarapan sekarang Ajussi, nanti saja di Kampus" sahut Kyuhyun menolak

"Tapi, Kamukan harus lomba, nanti jika tidak sarapan, Kamu akan lemas" ujar pelayan Lee mencemaskannya

"Aish Ajussi, jangan terlalu mencemaskanku. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja" sahut Kyuhyun dan terseyum manis kepadanya.

"Arasseo…arasseo…"sahut pelayan Lee

Mereka berdua menuruni anak tangga secara bersamaan. Saat Mereka berjalan, dan melewati ruang makan, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memanggil nama Kyuhyun, sehingga Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kyuhyunnnnnn…"seru seseorang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun menoleh keasal suara, dan Ia terkejut ketika yang memanggil namanya adalah Sung Sie kyung, seorang Dokter yang merawatnya saat di Rumah Sakit. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang terkejut, melainkan juga semua para Hyungnya yang berada di ruang makan itu, terlebih lagi Teukie. Sie kyung pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, kenapa kamu bisa berada di rumah Teukie?, Apa Teukie dan yang lainnya adalah Hyungmu?" tanya Sie kyung.

"Unnyie…Mereka bukan Hyungku. Bukankah Aku pernah mengatakan pada Dokter, bahwa aku hanya hidup sebatang kara dan Aku tidak memiliki satu Hyung pun. Jadi, tidak mungkin Mereka adalah Hyungku" sahut Kyuhyun berbohong.

DEG…seperti disambar petir, hati para Hyung Kyuhyun pun kini sangat sakit, karena Kyuhyun tidak mengakui Mereka sebagai Hyungnya.

"Lalu, kenapa Kamu bisa berada di Rumah ini?" tanya Sie kyung

" Karena, Aku menemui Ajussiku di Rumah ini" sahut Kyuhyun semakin berbohong.

Teukie kali ini tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk jatuh membasahi pipinya, karena hatinya sangat sakit sekali ketika mendengar kebohongan yang Kyuhyun ucapkan kepada Sie kyung.

" Owh…" sahut Sie kyung

" Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Dok, annyeong" ujar Kyuhyun pada Sie kyung

"Nee…"sahutnya.

Kyuhyun pun kemudian pergi dan diantar oleh pelayan Lee. Sedangkan Sie kyung kembali duduk bersama Teukie dan yang lainnya.

" Hm…kasihan Kyuhyun" Sie kyung membuka pembicaraan disela sarapan pagi, yang Sie kyung sendiri diundang oleh Teuki untuk makan bersamanya. Semua tampak bingung dengan yang dikatakan Sie kyung

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

" Karena Ia tidak memiliki Keluarga, dan apa kamu masih ingat Teuki, dengan pasien yang kuceritakan saat kita bertemu dulu" ujar Sie kyung pada Teukie

"Pasien?" tanya Shindong terkejut

"Nde, sekitar 2 bulan lebih yang lalu, ada seorang pasien korban tabrakan, dan pasien itu dirawat di Rumah Sakit tempatku bekerja. Dan saat Kyuhyun di operasi, Aku menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan dalam tubuhnya, sehingga Akupun mengambil sampel darahnya untuk diperiksa. Dan ternyata, dugaanku benar. Kyuhyun menderita penyakit Leukimia dan Ataksia" perkataan Sie kyung kali ini benar-benar membuat mereka tak kuasa meneteskan air mata mereka. bahkan Kibum pun langsung meninggalkan ruang makan, dan tidak melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Ja..jadi…Kyuhyun yang kamu katakan saat itu, adalah Kyuhyun yang tadi?" sahut Teukie terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Ia dengar.

"Nde…" sahut Sie kyung, dengan perasaan sedih, dan rasa sakit dihati Mereka, sehingga membuat Mereka pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, kecuali Teukie yang masih menemani Sie kyung.

~Siwon~

"Leukimia? Ataksia?" batin Siwon tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Ia dengar

" Andwe…ini tidak mungkin, Dongsaengku tidak mungkin menderita seperti itu. tidak mungkin" Siwon bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

~Donghae~

"Kejam…sangat kejam…wae?, Kenapa Aku harus begitu kejam pada Dongsaengku sendiri?"

"Karena keegoisan Kami, Ia harus menderita seperti ini" batin Donghae

~Hangeng~

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkan Kami Kyu. Aku…Aku tidak boleh kalah dengan keegoisanku. Aku harus mengakuinya…Nde…Aku harus mengakuinya di depanmu Saeng" batin hangeng

~Kibum~

"Kenapa harus Kamu Saeng?, Kenapa bukan Kami saja?, Apa ini hukuman bagi Kami yang telah menyakitimu?" Kibum berguman pada dirinya sendiri, sembari mengendarai Mobilnya. Perkataan Kyuhyun kepada Sie kyung kembali menghantui pikirannya saat ini ""Unnyie…Mereka bukan Hyungku. Bukankah Aku pernah mengatakan pada Dokter, bahwa aku hanya hidup sebatang kara dan aku tidak memiliki satu Hyung pun. Jadi, tidak mungkin Mereka adalah Hyungku"

"Dongsaeng~ah…Kenapa Kamu harus mengatakan itu di depan Kami?, Apa Kamu begitu membenci Kami?, Apa Kamu begitu kecewa pada Kami?" Kibum hanya bisa menangis dalam kesendiriannya saat ini. bahkan saat Ia tiba di Kampusnya, Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang juga baru tiba. Kibum pun segera ke luar dari mobilnya, dan Ia berencana ingin menghampiri Kyuhyun, namun langkahnya dicegah oleh Jinki yang menghampirinya.

"Kibum~ah…"panggil Jinki

"ah..Nee"sahut Kibum. Jinki memperhatikan Kibum yang matanya sembab akibat menangis.

"Waeyo?, Kamu menangis?" tanya Jinki padanya

"Unnyie…"sahut Kibum berbohong

"Owh…Ya sudahlah, jika Kamu tidak ingin memceritakannya padaku" ujar Jinki padanya

" Kajja, Kita ke lapangan sekarang. 10 menit lagi perlombaan lari akan segera dimulai" ujar Jinki padanya

"Nee…"sahut Jinki.

Mereka berduapun kemudian menuju lapangan dimana perlombaan akan segera dilakukan. Mereka berdua duduk dikursi deretan ketiga dari bawah. Dan saat Kibum masih terpikir akan kondisi Kyuhyun. Kibum pun melihat Kyuhyun yang telah menggunakan pakaian Olahraga. Dan Kyuhyun berada diantara peseerta lomba yang lain.

"Kyuhyun…" ujar Kibum terkejut

"Nde, Dia Hobae Kita…dan Dia adalah salah satu Mahasiswa yang dipilih oleh Kampus Kita" sahut Jinki

"Semoga saja Dia menang" gumam Kibum

"Nde, semoga saja" sahut Jinki.

Tidak berapa lama mereka duduk untuk menyaksikan perlombaan itu, Peluit pun ditiup, dan perlombaanpun dimulai. Kibum sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, karena Ia sangat takut, jika penyakitnya kambuh di tengah lapangan.

Saat hampir tiba digaris finish, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun tidak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, sehingga Ia pun terjatuh tanpa Ia bisa menopang tubuhnya.

"KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN….."teriak Kibum panik, dan teriakannya membuat bingung Mahasiswa yang lain, bahkan Jinki teman sekelas Jinki.

TBC

Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Kyuhyun?

Heheheh, mian kalau jelek ya ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 7

^^sebelumnya

"Nde, semoga saja" sahut Jinki.

Tidak berapa lama mereka duduk untuk menyaksikan perlombaan itu, Peluit pun ditiup, dan perlombaanpun dimulai. Kibum sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, karena Ia sangat takut, jika penyakitnya kambuh di tengah lapangan.

Saat hampir tiba digaris finish, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun tidak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, sehingga Ia pun terjatuh tanpa Ia bisa menopang tubuhnya.

"KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN….."teriak Kibum panik, dan teriakannya membuat bingung Mahasiswa yang lain, bahkan Jinki teman sekelas Jinki.

^^ Selanjutnya

" Kibum~ah, waeyo?, Kenapa Kamu berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun?" tanya Jinki padanya. Kibum menatap Jinki bingung, lalu Ia pun kembali menatap kearah Lapangan, dimana Ia sama sekali tidak melihat Kyuhyun. dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan, Kibum pun kembali duduk diposisi duduknya semula.

"Waeyo?' tanya Jinki cemas padanya

" Kyuhyun?, dimana Dia?" tanya Kibum cemas

" Kamu ini aneh sekali. Pertandingan belum juga dimulai, Kamu sudah mencari Kyuhyun. dan kenapa tadi Kamu berteriak?, Sedari tadi Aku memperhatikanmu sedang terlelap, lalu tiba-tiba saja Kamu berteriak memanggil namanya. Ada hubungan apa Kamu dengannya?" tanya Jinki curiga

" A..Aku bermimpi?, Apa benar tadi Aku bermimpi?," batinnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

"Hyaaa…Kibum~ah…Ada apa sebenarnya?, Kamu membuatku khawatir saja" ujar Jinki padanya

"Apa benar tadi pertandingannya belum dimulai?" tanya Kibum memastikan

"Nde…pertandingan sepertinya dimulai 10 menit lagi" sahut Jinki padanya

" Kibum, Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku" ujar Jinki yang sangat penasaran kenapa Kibum sangat mencemaskan Kyuhyun.

" Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanya Kibum bingung

" Tadi Aku bertanya padamu, ada hubungan apa kamu dengan Kyuhyun?. sepertinya Kamu begitu mencemaskannya" ujar Jinki padanya. Kibum tersentak kaget, Ia pun bingung harus menjawab apa, karena selama ini tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah Dongsaengnya.

" Owh…A…Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Tadi, Aku hanya bermimpi saat pertandingan dimulai, Ia terjatuh" sahut Kibum yang masih mempertahankan emosinya.

~ Ruang ganti pakaian ~

Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian Olahraga, Kyuhyun pun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dan berencana ingin ke luar dari Ruang ganti, untuk menuju Lapangan. Disaat Kyuhyun berjalan seperti biasanya, tiba-tiba saja kedua kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan ,sehingga membuat Ia langsung terduduk dilantai Ruang ganti.

Di dalam Ruang tersebut, hanya ada Kyuhyun seorang diri. Kyuhyun pun kemudian berusaha berdiri dengan memegang sisi Loker Pakaian. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dan keringat yang bercucuran, akhirnya Ia pun dapat berdiri, namun sangat disayangkan Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengikuti pertandingan yang sangat Ia dambakan itu. Dikarenakan, saat ini kedua kakinya tidak bisa berjalan normal seperti biasanya, karena kini Ataksia yang dideritanya, mulai menyerang tubuhnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan kedua kakinya, yang kini terlihat kaku.

Kyuhyun tidak putus asa, Ia pun hanya berpikir bahwa apa yang dialaminya saat ini hanya sementara saja. Kyuhyun pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya, yang kini tidak bisa digerakkan dengan normal.

" Ini hanya sementara saja Kyu…Kamu pasti bisa…Nde, Kamu pasti bisa" Kyuhyun berbicara seorang diri untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju gagang pintu Ruang ganti, air matanya kini jatuh dari matanya yang indah. Saat Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya, Ia menundukkan wajahnya, dan memperhatikan setiap langkah kakinya.

" Wae?,…kakiku?", Kyuhyun menangis meratapi kedua kakinya yang kini tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal kembali. Kini Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan Ia bersandar di Loker Pakaian.

" Apa kondisiku semakin parah?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Disaat Kyuhyun menangis seorang diri, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk ke Ruang ganti, dan Ia menemukan Kyuhyun sedang menangis. Ia pun kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata Kamu disini Kyu…" Ujarnya pada Kyuhyun, Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang pundaknya bergetar karena menangis, Ia pun khawatir yang melihat Kyuhyun menangis

"Kyu…Kenapa Kamu menangis?" tanya orang itu padanya, Kyuhyun pun kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Pelatihnya yang kini berada di depannya.

" Saengnim…mianhe" ujar Kyuhyun sesenggukkan. Pelatih Ahn bingung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun

"Mian?, untuk apa?. Kyu…Pertandingan akan segera dimulai, sebaiknya Kita ke Lapangan sekarang" ujar Pelatih Ahn padanya. Kyuhyun menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Pelatih Ahn semakin bingung dengan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Wae?" tanya pelatih Ahn

"Aku…Aku tidak bisa berjalan normal lagi Saengnim. Aku…Aku sakit parah" sahutnya dengan suara yang parau. Pelatih Ahn sontak terkejut, Ia merasa tidak percaya dengan yang barusan saja Ia dengar

" Kamu berbohong Kyu…, bagaimana bisa Kamu tidak bisa berjalan normal lagi" sahut Pelatih Ahn tidak percaya.

"Jika Saengnim tidak percaya, maka lihatlah ini" sahut Kyuhyun dan kemudian Ia pun memperlihatkan kenyataan pahit ini di depan Pelatih Ahn.

Pelatih Ahn, sangat terkejut sehingga Ia pun mundur beberapa langkah, sehingga tersandar di Loker Pakaian yang berada di belakangnya. " Ba…bagaimana bisa ini terjadi padamu Kyu" sahut Pelatih Ahn yang kini Ia pun meneteskan air matanya, karena Ia dapat merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini.

"Mianhe..Mianhe…Aku tidak bisa mengikuti Pertandingan itu" sesal Kyuhyun dan masih sesenggukkan. Pelatih Ahn menatap lirih pada Kyuhyun, Ia tidak tega jika melihat Kyuhyun menangis, sehingga Ia pun menghampiri Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluknya.

" Uljima Kyu… Uljima…ini bukan salahmu, Kamu harus kuat Kyu. Kamu tidak boleh kalah dengan penyakitmu" ujar Pelatih Ahn menyemangatinya. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dalam dekapan pelukan Pelatih Ahn.

~ Kursi Penonton ~

" Kenapa lama sekali?, ini sudah lewat 10 menit" ujar Jinki sembari menatap jam tangannya

" Nde, ini sudah lewat dari 10 menit. Kenapa Kyuhyun sama sekali belum datang juga?, bukankah Dia juga salah satu kandidat Universitas Kami?" batin Kibum yang kini sangat mencemaskannya.

" Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" batinnya yang kini mulai tidak tenang. Kibum masih saja memperhatikan semua peserta yang mengikuti Pertandingan Lari ini, tetapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak muncul di Lapangan itu. Tatapan mata Kibum kini beralih pada Pelatih Ahn yang kini sedang menghampiri seorang Wasit, dan Pelatih Ahn membisikkann sesuatu pada Wasit itu.

" Kenapa perasaanku tidak tenang seperti ini?" batin Kibum semakin tidak karuan. Setelah pelatih Ahn membisikkan sesuatu pada Wasit itu, kini pertandinganpun dimulai. Kibum sangat bingung kenapa Pertandingan dimulai tanpa Kyuhyun?.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" batinnya. Karena perasaan cemas yang sangat menghantui dirinya, Ia pun kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan acara Pertandingan Lari itu. dan Jinki hanya berteriak memanggil Kibum, namun tidak Ia hiraukan.

" Hyaaaa…Kibum~ah…Odieya?" seru Jinki padanya.

" Aku harus mencari Kyuhyun, Aku harus memastikan Dia baik-baik saja" batinnya. Kibum terus berlari dan meninggalkan Lapangan menuju Kampusnya. Kibum tidak berhenti berlari, dimana disetiap Lorong Kampusnya tidak terdapat siapapun, dikarenakan para Mahasiswa berada di Lapangan untuk menyaksikan Pertandingan itu. Kibum terus mencari dan mencari, namun Ia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun. Lalu Ia pun berpikir, bahwa Kyuhyun telah pergi meninggalkan Kampus. Dengan perasaan yang sangat mencemaskan Kyuhyun, Kibum pun kemudian meninggalkan area Kampus untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

Kibum menuju parkiran Mobil, lalu Ia pun mengendarai Mobilnya. Kibum selalu melihat kanan dan kiri dari kaca Spionnya, kalau-kalau Ia melihat Kyuhyun. " Kyu, odiegayo Saeng?, Kenapa tiba-tiba Kamu menghilang seperti ini?" gumam Kibum di dalam Mobilnya.

Kibum sengaja mengendarai Mobilnya dalam keadaan lambat, karena Ia tidak mau jika Ia kehilangan jejak Kyuhyun. Pencarian Kibum membuahkan hasil, Ia melihat Kyuhyun berjalan di tepi jalan trotoar. " Syukurlah, Aku menemukanmu Kyu…tapi…ke..kenapa dengan kakimu Saeng?" gumam Kibum yang sangat terkejut ketika Ia melihat Dongsaeng kesayangannya yang berjalan tidak dalam keadaan normal, bahkan Ia melihat Kyuhyun seperti susah untuk berjalan, dan Kyuhyun berjalan sambil meraba tembok jalan yang Ia lalui.

Kini perasaan bersalah semakin menghantui perasaan Kibum, dan perkataan Sie Kyung tadi pagi kembali terngiang ditelinganya "sekitar 2 bulan lebih yang lalu, ada seorang pasien korban tabrakan, dan pasien itu dirawat di Rumah Sakit tempatku bekerja. dan saat Kyuhyun di operasi, Aku menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan dalam tubuhnya, sehingga Akupun mengambil sampel darahnya untuk diperiksa. dan ternyata, dugaanku benar. Kyuhyun menderita penyakit Leukimia dan Ataksia" kini air matanya kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya, dan bahkan kini air matanya semakin deras. Ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya, akan sikapnya selama ini pada Kyuhyun. Ia menjadi teringat saat Kyuhyun pertama kali masuk Kuliah dan satu Kampus bersamanya.

~Flashback~

Kyuhyun begitu gembira ketika Ia berhasil masuk di Kampus yang sama seperti Kibum Hyungnya. Bahkan, karena bahagianya Kyuhyun pun menemui Kibum di dalam kamarnya Kibum.

"Hyung…Mohon bantuannya, karena sekarang Aku lulus dan masuk di Kampus yang sama sepertimu Hyung" ujar Kyuhyun bahagia, sedangkan reaksi Kibum hanya dingin kepadanya, bahkan dengan ketuspun Ia mengatakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan hati Kyuhyun

" Meskipun Kamu berhasil masuk di Kampusku, tetapi jangan harap Aku akan mengakuimu di depan banyak orang bahwa Kamu adalah Dongsaengku, dan Kamu jangan sekali-kali mengatakan di depan semua Mahasiswa maupun para Songsaengnim, bahwa Kamu adalah Dongsaengku. Arasseo!" sahut Kibum dingin kepadanya

~Flashcback End~

" Ini salahku…, Aku telah melukai perasaanmu Saeng. Aku telah menyakitimu, bahkan Kamu sakit parah seperti ini pun, Aku masih saja menyakitimu" gumam Kibum disela isak tangisnya. Kibum masih mengikuti Kyuhyun dari dalam Mobilnya, ada perasaan kesal didirinya, ketika Ia melihat orang-orang yang berbicara dan menatap Kyuhyun Dongsaengnya dengan tatapan yang menjijikan bahkan ada yang menghina Kyuhyun. tetapi, lagi-lagi egonya masih bertahan. Sehingga Ia pun hanya bisa diam dan diam saja.

Hati Kyuhyun semakin sedih ketika setiap orang yang melihatnya, selalu mengejeknya bahkan menatapnya dengan tatapan menjijikan dan menyedihkan. Namun Kyuhyun berusaha tidak menangis meratapi kondisi penyakitnya yang kini semakin menyerang tubuhnya. Kyuhyun berusaha bertahan, dan hanya membalas semua yang menatapnya jijik dan mengejeknya dengan sebuah senyuman. Kyuhyun terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga Ia berdiri di tepi jalan. Ia memandang dengan tatapan kosong setiap kendaraan yang melintas di depannya, dan kini buliran-buliran bening ke luar dari pelupuk matanya, Ia pun kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Ia membiarkan buliran bening itu membasahi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan setiap orang yang menatap dirinya saat ini, bahkan ketika ada seseorang yang menabraknya hingga Kyuhyun pun terduduk di aspal, Kyuhyun tetap tidak peduli. Kini perasaannya benar-benar hancur, karena Ia harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit Kyuhyun menangis, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

Kibum yang masih berada di dalam Mobilnya, saat Ia melihat seseorang tidak sengaja menabrak Kyuhyun ketika berlari di antara beberapa orang yang menyebrang bersamaan dirinya, sehingga Kyuhyun terduduk di aspal. Kibum pun spontan langsung membuka pintu Mobilnya, dan Ia berencana menghampiri Kyuhyun, namun kali ini langkah kakinya terhenti ketika Ia melihat Sie kyung yang tidak sengaja berada diantara beberapa orang yang menyebrang itu, dan Sie kyung pun menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kibum hanya bisa berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun terduduk di aspal saat ini. dan lagi-lagi Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa melihat Dongsaengnya menangis dalam pelukan Sie kyung.

"Kyu…waeyo?, Kenapa Kamu menangis?" tanya Sie kyung khawatir padanya

" A..Aku…Aku tidak bisa berjalan normal lagi Dok" sahut Kyuhyun sesenggukkan

"Mwo?" sahut Sie kyung terkejut

" Aku…Aku tidak bisa mengikuti Pertandingan Lari karena kondisiku ini Dok, seharusnya Aku bisa mengikuti Pertandingan itu. Seharusnya…Seharusnya Aku memenangkan Pertandingan itu dan mendapatkan Medali itu untuk ku perlihatkan pada semua Hyungku…Seharusnya penyakitku tidak membuatku kehilangan kesempatan itu Dok. Aku tidak ingin meninggal Dok…Aku tidak ingin hari-hariku membuat para Hyungku semakin menjauhiku dan membenciku. Aku…Aku selalu membawa kesialan seperti yang Hyungku katakan padaku" Kyuhyun menangis sesenggukkan dalam pelukan Sie kyung. Sie kyung semakin curiga pada Kyuhyun yang selama ini menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dan Sie kyung sendiri berpikiran apa Teukie dan semua Dongsaengnya itu adalah Hyungnya Kyuhyun.

" Hyung?, Bukankah Kamu katakan padaku, Kamu tidak memiliki Hyung?" tanya Sie kyung padanya

" Aku..Aku…arghhhhh…." tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya. Hal inipun membuat Sie kyung semakin khawatir padanya

"Gwencanayo Kyu…Kyu…" ujar Sie kyung padanya

"Sa…kit…" sahut Kyuhyun dan memegangi perutnya.

Kibum yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi Kyuhyun berada, Kibum menjadi panik ketika Sie kyung menggendong Kyuhyun dipunggungnya, lalu Sie kyung pun memanggil Taksi, dan Sie kyung pun membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam Taksi itu. " Kyuhyun kenapa?, Kenapa teman Teukie Hyung itu membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam Taksi?, Mau dibawa kemana Kyuhyun?" banyak pertanyaan yang bergelayut dalam pikirannya saat ini, sehingga membuat Kibum langsung menuju ke Mobilnya kembali dan Ia pun langsung mengendarai Mobilnya dan Ia mengikuti kemana Taksi yang ditumpangi Sie kyung membawa Kyuhyun.

Kibum terus mengikuti Taksi itu, hingga Taksi itupun berhenti di depan sebuah Rumah sakit. Kibum melihat Sie kyung yang ke luar dari Taksi dan langsung menggendong Kyuhyun lalu meletakkannya di atas banker. Kibum pun kemudian langsung ke luar dari Mobilnya, dan Ia pun mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun dibawa. Saat Kibum melihat Sie kyung membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam Ruang UGD. Kibum pun menjadi sangat cemas, Ia pun mondar-mandir di depan Ruang UGD, dan Ia sangat berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyuhyun. Cukup lama Kibum berada di depan Ruang UGD, akhirnya Sie kyung pun ke luar dari Ruang UGD. Kibum yang melihat Sie kyung ke luar dari Ruang UGD, Ia pun langsung menghampiri Sie kyung

" Kyuhyun…Bagaimana keadaannya?, Katakan padaku" seru Kibum padanya. Saat melihat reaksi Kibum yang begitu mencemaskan Kyuhyun, Ia pun menjadi semakin curiga akan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun sebelum penyakitnya kambuh tadi.

"Bukankah Kamu Dongsaengnya Teukie?, Apa yang Kamu lakukan disini?, Bukankah Kamu bukan Keluarganya Kyuhyun?, lalu kenapa Kamu begitu mencemaskannya?, Apa jangan-jangan Kamu adalah salah satu Hyungnya Kyuhyun?" tanya Sie kyung yang langsung membuat Kibum terdiam.

" Katakan, apa benar Kamu adalah salah satu Hyungnya Kyuhyun yang begitu tega menyakiti hatinya, bahkan tidak perduli padanya?" tanya Sie kyung. Kibum hanya bisa terdiam, dan Ia tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sie kyung.

TBC

Hm…mian baru segini, nanti ku lanjutkan lagi ya ^_^

Semoga kalian suka ^_^, RCL nya di tunggu ya ^^


	8. Chapter 8

" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 8

^^sebelumnya

" Kyuhyun…Bagaimana keadaannya?, Katakan padaku" seru Kibum padanya. Saat melihat reaksi Kibum yang begitu mencemaskan Kyuhyun, Ia pun menjadi semakin curiga akan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun sebelum penyakitnya kambuh tadi.

"Bukankah Kamu Dongsaengnya Teukie?, Apa yang Kamu lakukan disini?, Bukankah Kamu bukan Keluarganya Kyuhyun?, lalu kenapa Kamu begitu mencemaskannya?, Apa jangan-jangan Kamu adalah salah satu Hyungnya Kyuhyun?" tanya Sie kyung yang langsung membuat Kibum terdiam.

" Katakan, apa benar Kamu adalah salah satu Hyungnya Kyuhyun yang begitu tega menyakiti hatinya, bahkan tidak perduli padanya?" tanya Sie kyung. Kibum hanya bisa terdiam, dan Ia tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sie kyung.

^^selanjutnya

"Kenapa Kamu diam saja?, Aku jadi semakin curiga padamu. Jangan-jangan, selama ini Kamu dan yang lainnya menyembunyikan sesuatu" ujar Sie Kyung semakin curiga padanya

"U..Unyie…, Aku mencemaskan Kyuhyun, karena Ia keponakan dari Lee Ajussi yang sudah lama bekerja di Rumah Kami" sahut Kibum kembali berbohong

"Jincha?" tanya Sie kyung yang masih tetap tidak percaya padanya

"Nde…Dok, katakan padaku, bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?" tanya Kibum kepadanya

" Apa benar Kamu tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun?" Sie kyung kembali bertanya kepadanya

"Nde" sahut Kibum singkat

Sie Kyung dan Kibum tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun mendengar pembicaraan Mereka dari dalam kamar UGD. Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan Ia menahan air matanya. karena Ia berpikir, Ia terlalu lelah dengan hati yang selalu disakiti para Hyungnya.

" Apa benar Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa denganmu Hyung?" batin Kyuhyun perih

" Apa benar, sama sekali tidak ada perasaan sayangmu kepadaku?" batinnya lagi. Kyuhyun kembali menguping pembicaraan Sie kyung bersama Kibum di luar kamar UGD, dimana saat ini ia berada.

" Dok, apa Kyuhyun bisa disembuhkan?, katakan padaku Dok, jebbal" pinta Kibum memohon kepadanya.

" Begini Kibum~ssi, Saya harap Kamu dapat memberitahukan kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini kepada Ajussinya"

"Nde, Saya pasti akan mengatakannya kepada Lee Ajussi" sahut Kibum

"Geuraeyo, saat ini kondisi Kyuhyun mengalami penurunan. Saat ini kondisi Sel kanker yang dideritanya sudah semakin menyebar, begitu juga Ataksia yang dideritanya. Semakin hari Ataksia yang dideritanya akan membuat otot-ototnya semakin kaku, secara perlahan-lahan hal itu akan berpengaruh kepada kedua tangannya. Saat ini Ataksia sudah menyerang kedua kakinya, sehingga Ia mengalami kesulitan ketika berjalan. Bukan hanya kedua kaki dan tangannya yang akan mengalami kelumpuhan, tetapi Kyuhyun juga akan mengalami kemunduran dalam berbicara. Iapun juga akan semakin sering tersedak, baik ketika minum ataupun makan. Jika semua terjadi kepadanya, maka hal itu akan semakin memperburuk keadaannya, karena Ia akan mengalami lumpuh total. Bahkan dengan melakukan terapi, tidak akan ada gunanya lagi. bukan hanya itu saja, jika Kyuhyun melakukan kemoterapi untuk memperlambat penyebaran sel kankernya. Maka kondisinya tidak akan memungkikannya untuk dapat bertahan menghadapi reaksi obat kemoterapi tersebut, karena efek dari obat tersebut akan membuat kondisinya semakin lemah, dan hal itu juga akan berdampak pada Ataksia yang dideritanya" ujar Sie kyung panjang lebar kepada Kibum.

Ketika mendengar penjelasan Sie kyung barusan, bagaikan tersambar petir. Kibum hanya terdiam seperti patung, bahkan tanpa berkata apa-apa kepada Sie kyung, Kibum pun pergi meninggalkan Sie kyung sendirian di depan Ruang UGD. Ia berjalan dalam keadaan lunglai, bahkan Ia tidak perduli, jika Ia menabrak orang yang lewat di depannya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar semua yang dikatakan Sie kyung pada Kibum. Hal itu membuatnya sangat shock. Ia berdiri di belakang pintu UGD dan menatap kedua kakinya. Kemudian Ia kembali menatap kedua tangannya, yang kini masih bisa Ia gunakan dengan baik.

" A..Aku…akan lumpuh total?" gumamnya tidak percaya

" A..Aku…WAE?...WAE?...WAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" PRANGGGGGG…Ia berteriak kesal dan mendorong meja sorong yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa peralatan kedoteran, sehingga peralatan itu terjatuh bahkan ada yang pecah. Sie kyung yang masih berada di luar Ruang UGD, Ia terkejut, ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang berteriak, bahkan terdengar suara barang yang pecah. Sie kyung pun segera masuk ke dalam, dan ketika Ia membuka pintu Ruang UGD. Ia sangat terkejut dengan beberapa barang yang berantakan di lantai.

"Kyuhyun…Waeyo?" tanyanya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini menatap tajam kearah Sie kyung.

"Kyu..Gwencanayo?" tanyanya cemas. Saat Sie kyung meletakkan kedua tangannya kepundak Kyuhyun. Ia pun langsung menepisnya. Sie kyung bingung kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap dingin seperti itu kepadanya.

"Waeyo, Kyuhyun~ah?" tanyanya lagi

" Bukankah sudah kukatakan pada Anda, bahwa Mereka bukanlah Hyungku…Hyungku telah tiada…Mereka bukanlah Hyungku…MEREKA BUKAN HYUNGKUUUUUUU…."teriaknya kepada Sie kyung. Sie kyung terhenyak, spontan Iapun bingung, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berteriak seperti itu kepadanya.

"Kyu..Ada apa denganmu?, Kenapa Kamu berteriak kepadaku?" sahut Sie kyung

" Anda bukanlah Tuhan, yang dengan seenaknya dapat memvonis hidupku. Aku tidak akan lumpuh total…Aku tidak akan lumpuh…dan kenapa Anda harus mengatakan kondisiku kepada Namja itu…Ia tidak berhak mengetahui keadaanku…Aku benci Anda…Aku benci Mereka…AKU BENCI KALIAAAAANNNNNNNNNN" bentak Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Sie kyung terdiam dan mematung, Iapun merasa bersalah kepada Kyuhyun. karena tanpa Izin darinya, Ia telah berani memberitahukan kondisi sebenarnya kepada Kibum. Karena kecewa dan kesal kepada Sie kyung, Kyuhyun pun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sie kyung yang masih terdiam di dalam Ruang UGD. Kyuhyun pun berjalan untuk ke luar dari Rumah Sakit tersebut.

~ Kampus Siwon dan Wookie ~

Siwon

" Siwon~ah…, ada apa denganmu?, kenapa Kamu dari tadi melamun saja?" tanya Soo young yang duduk disebelah tempat duduknya.

" Owh..unnyieyo" sahut Siwon berbohong. Sebenarnya saat ini Siwon masih terngiang akan perkataan Sie kyung tadi pagi, ketika Ia diundang sarapan pagi oleh Teukie.

" Soo young~ah…ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu?, apa Kamu dapat menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku ini?" tanya Siwon serius kepadanya. Soo young yang sudah lama mengenal Siwon semenjak Mereka masih berada pada satu kelas saat Mereka masih SMA. Soo young pun sangat mengenali watak Siwon.

" Apa ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini?" tanya Soo young padanya

" Unnyie…hanya saja, Aku ingin Kamu menjawab pertanyaanku saja" pinta Siwon padanya

"Geurae..Apa yang ingin Kamu tanyakan kepadaku?" tanya Soo young padanya

Wookie

" Ataksia?, Leukimia?" gumam Wookie sembari mencari info detail dari kedua penyakit itu disitus Internet dari layanan gratis yang memang tersedia khusus untuk para Mahasiswanya.

" Ataksia?, Leukimia?...Kamu sakitya Wookie?" seorang Namja telah membuyarkan konsentrasinya saat Namja itu membaca apa yang sedang dicari oleh Wookie dari situs Google.

" Aish..Seung rie~ah, Kamu mengejutkanku saja" sahut Wookie sambil mengelus-elus dadanya, saat Ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Seung rie tadi.

" Apa Kamu sakit Wookie?" tanya Seung rie cemas

"Unnyie…Aku Cuma penasaran saja dengan penyakit Ataksia dan Leukimia ini, apa kedua penyakit ini memang benar-benar mematikan?" sahut Wookie yang kembali menatap ke layar Komputer milik Kampus.

" Pabo…, ya jelaslah kedua penyakit itu mematikan. Bahkan yang Aku tahu, hingga saat ini penyakit Ataksia tidak ada obatnya. Apa kamu tahu Wookie, penyakit Ataksia itu dapat menyebabkan penderitanya lumpuh total, bahkan Penderitanya tidak akan bisa melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya, si Penderita hanya bisa merepotkan orang disekelilingnya saja." Sahut Seung rie

" Merepotkan?, apa benar penyakit ini hanya akan merepotkan orang disekelilingnya saja?" batin Wookie

"Hyaaa…Wookie~ah, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" tanya seung rie kembali bertanya kepadanya

" Seung rie~ah…apa benar penyakit itu tidak bisa disembuhkan?, apa benar-benar tidak ada obatnya?, apa benar penyakit itu dapat membunuh si Penderita secara perlahan-lahan?" tanya Wookie bertubi-tubi padanya

" Jika Kamu tidak percaya, Aku akan mencarikan infonya untukmu" sahut Seung rie, dan langsung mengambil alih Mouse yang saat ini dipegang oleh Wookie. Lalu, tidak sampai 1 menit, Seung rie pun berhasil menemukan Info mengenai penyakit tersebut secara detail. Karena Ia mengambil info itu melalui Blog milik Ajussinya yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit Amerika.

" Ini, bacalah" ujar Seung rie pada Wookie. Dengan tatapan serius, Wookie pun langsung membaca semua artikel itu. Kini, air matanya jatuh mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tangannya yang saat ini memegang Mouse pun bergetar, Ia merasa tidak percaya dengan artikel yang Ia baca itu. Seung rie yang berdiri di sebelah Wookie pun bingung, kenapa Wookie menangis ketika membaca artikel itu.

"Wookie~ah…" ujar Seung rie sembari menggoyangkan pundak Wookie

" Ini tidak mungkin…ini tidak mungkin" gumam Wookie. Karena shock ketika membaca artikel itu, Wookie pun langsung meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan Ia berlari ke luar dari Ruang Internet milik Kampus yang Ia tempati saat ini.

" Hyaaa…Park Wookieeeeeeee….." teriak Seung rie padanya, namun Wookie tidak perduli akan panggilan Seung rie kepadanya. Kini, Wookie terus berlari dan Ia menangis.

Siwon

Kini Siwon melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai, Ia kembali teringat akan perkataan Soo young kepadanya.

~Flashback~

" Soo young~ah…apa benar penyakit Ataksia tidak ada obatnya?, lalu jika seseorang menderita Ataksia dan juga Leukimia, apa Ia masih bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama?, atau Ia tidak dapat bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi?" tanya Siwon pada Soo young

" Kenapa Kamu bertanya seperti itu?, Apa Kamu sakit?" tanya Soo young cemas

" Unnyie…bukan Aku, tetapi ada seorang sahabatku yang menderita penyakit itu" sahut Siwon padanya

" Jebbal..jujurlah padaku" pinta Siwon padanya

"Nde…yang Aku tahu, jika seseorang menderita Ataksia, maka secara perlahan-lahan Ia tidak akan bisa menggerakkan otot-otot kaki dan tangannya dengan sempurna, bahkan Ia juga akan mengalami kesulitan dalam berbicara. Si Penderita juga akan mengalami kesulitan dalam menulis, bahkan tulisan yang dulunya dapat dibaca oleh orang lain, bahkan jika penyakitnya sudah parah, untuk menulis satu huruf pun, Ia akan sangat kesulitan. Terlebih lagi, jika Penderita mengidap penyakit Leukimia, maka kemungkinan besar, nyawanya bisa sangat terancam, karena Penderita Ataksia akan sering mengalami tersedak saat menelan sesuatu. " ujar Soo young menjelaskan kepadanya

" Apa si Penderita masih bisa ditolong?" tanya Siwon padanya. Soo young hanya menggeleng-gelengkan saja kepalanya

" Bukankah Appamu seorang Dokter, Apakah Appamu tidak bisa mengobati sahabatku itu?" tanya Siwon kepadanya

" Appaku memang seorang Dokter penyakit dalam, tetapi… Appaku juga sering bercerita kepadaku tentang para pasiennya, dan salah satu pasien yang Kamu ceritakan barusan kepadaku, sama persis dengan Pasien Appaku 3 tahun yang lalu, bahkan pasien itu hanya dapat bertahan hidup selama 3 bulan saja, karena sel kankernya lebih cepat berkembang dan mempengaruhi penyakit Ataksia yang dideritanya saat itu"

~Flashback End~

" Kyu…Mianhe…ini semua adalah salahku…ini salah Kami..Kami telah membuatmu menderita seperti ini Saeng" gumamnya, sembari berjalan dan menundukkan wajahnya. Langkah kaki Siwon terhenti ketika Ia melihat sepasang kaki yang berhenti di depannya.

"Hyung…" saat mendengar suara parau Wookie, Siwon pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Wookie yang matanya sembab akibat menangis.

" Aku tidak bisa bertahan seperti ini lagi Hyung, sudah cukup sandiwara keegoisan Kita selama ini bertahan. Sudah cukup Kita menyakitinya seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya menderita seperti ini Hyung….Aku tidak bisa" ujar Wookie sesenggukkan di depannya

" Nde…Kamu benar Saeng, Kita sudah terlalu lama menyakitinya seperti ini. Hyung sudah memutuskan untuk tidak bersikap dingin lagi kepadanya. Hyung sangat menyayanginya Saeng, Hyung tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu saudara yang Hyung sayangi. Hyung tidak ingin itu terjadi" sahut Siwon yang kini Air matanya telah berurai dan membasahi pelupuk matanya.

~ Kibum ~

Setelah pergi meninggalkan Rumah Sakit, Kibum yang saat ini mengendarai Mobilnya. Ia pun mengirim pesan kepada para Hyungnya untuk berkumpul di Restaurant Namsan Tower. Kibum hanya menghubungi Teukie, Heechul, Hangeng, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Karena Ia tahu saat ini Siwon dan Wookie pasti sedang sibuk di Kampusnya. Setibanya di Restaurant Namsan Tower, Kibum tiba terlebih dahulu. dan Ia pun menunggu seorang diri. Sembari menunggu para Hyungnya tiba, Kibum suka sekali menonton rekaman Video, yang saat pertama kali kegiatan Kampus kembali berjalan, Kibum merekam Video Kyuhyun dari balik Pohon, ketika Kyuhyun begitu bersemangat pada kegiatan Kuliah perdananya saat itu. dan saat itu Kyuhyun sedang dikerjai oleh Mahasiswa yang lebih jauh tingkatannya darinya.

" Siapa namamu?"

" Namaku Park Kyuhyun"

" Berapa umurmu?"

" 17 Tahun"

"Mwo?, umurmu baru 17 tahun?, Waw…sepertinya Kamu jenius"

"unnyie…" sahut Kyuhyun merendah

" Mm…jika didengar dari suaramu, sepertinya suaramu sangat merdu. Bagaimana jika Kamu menyanyi di depan Kami semua?" pinta Sunbaenya

"Nunmuri da mareugi juhne ddo heullyuhya haessuhdduhn geu nare  
Uhdoom sogesuh nae soneul jabajwuhsuh  
Amu maruhbshi jikyuh bwajwuhsuh gomawuhyo"

" Wah…benar-benar indah" tampak para Mahasiswa yang lainpun terkesima mendengar suaranya.

" Suaramu sangat merdu Kyu, sama persis seperti Appa…" gumam Kibum saat menonton rekaman Video dari Ponselnya itu.

" Kibum~ah, kenapa Kamu memanggil Hyung kemari?" tanya seorang Namja tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna Hitam miliknya. Yang kemudian mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depannya.

" Dimana yang lain?" tanya Kibum dan langsung memasukkan Ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku celananya

" Mereka sebentar lagi da…Itu Mereka" sahut Yesung yang duduk di depannya dan Ia menunjuk kearah yang lain, yang baru saja tiba setelah dirinya. Kemudian Merekapun duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan.

" Sepertinya dari pesan yang Kamu kirim, Kamu sangat serius. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kangin membuka pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berkecamuk didadanya, karena Ia sangat penasaran kenapa Kibum meminta Mereka untuk berkumpul.

" Hyung…Aku lelah Hyung…Aku bosan setiap hari harus bersandiwara di depan Kyuhyun. Aku lelah karena terlalu lama telah menyakiti perasaannya. Aku lelah…karena Kita selalu membuatnya menangis… Aku tidak sanggup lagi Hyung" ujar Kibum dengan nada suara yang terdengar bergetar, karena Ia berusaha menahan air matanya di depan para Hyungnya. sedangkan para Hyung yang mendengar keluhannya hanya terdiam

" Bukankah Hyung mendengar apa yang dikatakan teman Teukie Hyung tadi pagi kepada Kita mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun?, Apa Hyung tahu?, saat ini Kondisinya semakin memburuk?, Apa Hyung tahu?, saat ini Kyuhyun tidak dapat berjalan dengan normal lagi?, Apa Hyung tahu?, Kyuhyun kesakitan karena penyakitnya?, Apa Hyung tahu apa yang Ia katakan di depan Sie kyung adalah bentuk kekecewaannya pada Kita?, Apa Hyung ingin Kita tetap egois seperti ini?"

" Mungkin kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu sangat membekas dihati Kita Hyung, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan, jika Kita buang jauh-jauh luka lama itu?, Kyuhyun adalah Dongsaeng Kita Hyung, Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku terlalu bodoh, sehingga membiarkannya menderita seorang diri seperti ini. Aku yakin, Kalian juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku" ujar Kibum yang kini air matanya tumpah, karena Ia tidak dapat membendung lagi kesedihannya di depan para Hyungnya.

" Kamu memang benar Saeng, tapi…bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun yang telah membunuh Appa dan Eomma di depan mata Kita. Apa Kita masih bisa memaafkan kesalahannya?" kini Donghae yang angkat bicara

" Hyung benar, tapi…Kita adalah Hyungnya…tidak sepantasnya Kita memperlakukannya seperti ini" balas Kibum yang kini mulai emosi, karena keegoisan Donghae lebih besar dari dirinya

" Donghae benar…mungkin Kamu masih bisa memaafkannya, tetapi luka itu telah membekas cukup dalam Saeng. Hyung sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu" tambah Kangin

" Kenapa keegoisan Kalian lebih besar dari pada kasih sayang Kalian pada Kyuhyun?" sahut Kibum dengan nada tinggi

" Karena Kami belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu, arachi!" bentak Heechul padanya

" TERSERAH KALIAN…DAN AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK INGIN MENYAKITI PERASAANNYA LAGI…DAN AKU LELAH DENGAN SANDIWARA INI. JIKA KALIANPUN INGIN MEMPERLAKUKANKU SAMA SEPERTINYA, SILAHKAN SAJA…" sahut Kibum kesal, dan kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan para Hyungnya yang masih berada di Restaurant tersebut.

TBC

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Hehehhe, mian lama baru ku lanjutkan ya ^_^, jangan lupa RCLnya ya


	9. Chapter 9

" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 9

^^sebelumnya

" Karena Kami belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu, arachi!" bentak Heechul padanya

" TERSERAH KALIAN…DAN AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK INGIN MENYAKITI PERASAANNYA LAGI…DAN AKU LELAH DENGAN SANDIWARA INI. JIKA KALIANPUN INGIN MEMPERLAKUKANKU SAMA SEPERTINYA, SILAHKAN SAJA…" sahut Kibum kesal, dan kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan para Hyungnya yang masih berada di Restaurant tersebut.

^^selanjutnya

~ Kyuhyun ~

Kyuhyun pergi seorang diri dengan menggunakan Taksi, menuju ke Pemakaman kedua orangtuanya. Di dalam Taksi, sesekali sang Sopir memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang menangis dari kaca spionnya.

" Sepertinya Kamu sedang ada masalah ya?" tanya Sopir itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya semakin bungkam, dan tidak menyahut pertanyaan dari sang Sopir kepadanya.

" Mmmm…, mian jika Saya ikut campur dengan bertanya seperti tadi. Anak muda, apapun yang Kamu pendam di dalam hatimu, tidak baik jika disimpan sendiri" ujar sang Sopir yang prihatin saat melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

Kyuhyun masih saja diam dan tidak menggubris apa yang diucapkan Sopir itu kepadanya. Karena sang Sopir ingin menghibur Kyuhyun, Iapun memutar musik Mp3 miliknya, dan lagu yang Sopir itu putar adalah lagu Super Junior " Memories". Saat lagu itu terdendang, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela.

" Anak muda, apa Kamu tahu lagu ini?" tanya Sopir itu padanya

"Nde…"sahut Kyuhyun menjawabnya singkat, sembari menyeka air matanya.

" Judul dari lagu ini, selalu mengingatkan Saya akan kenangan indah bersama Almarhum anak Saya yang meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu" ujar Sopir itu yang mencoba tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun dari kaca spionnya.

"Lagu ini sangat indah, tetapi bagi Saya…tidak ada satupun kenangan indah yang terjadi dalam hidup Saya selama 12 tahun ini" sahut Kyuhyun, dan Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar sembari memperhatikan setiap bangunan yang dilewati Taksi yang ditumpanginya.

" Wae?, menurut Saya, semua orang pernah memiliki kenangan terindah terhadap orang yang disayanginya" sahut Sopir itu

" Apa Ajussi tahu?, 12 tahun lamanya Saya selalu mencoba untuk bersabar dan bersabar hanya karena Saya begitu menyayangi ke 12 Hyung Saya. Tapi…satu kenanganpun tidak ada yang membuat Saya bahagia saat berada dalam 1 Rumah bersama Mereka. Apa Ajussi tahu?, selama 12 tahun, Saya memendam rasa sakit hati ini hanya seorang diri, karena Saya berpikir, bawa suatu saat Mereka akan berubah dan menyayangi Saya. Tapi…pada kenyataannya berbeda Ajussi, tidak ada satupun dari Mereka yang menyayangi Saya. Lelah Ajussi…sangat lelah Saya bersabar seperti ini. lagipula…umur Saya juga tidak akan bertahan lama. dan Mereka akan sangat bahagia ketika Saya tidak ada diantara Mereka lagi. dan mungkin itu yang Mereka inginkan" ujar Kyuhyun menceritakan keluh kesahnya kepada Sopir itu.

Sang Sopir menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, karena Ia merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuamu?, Mereka tidak mungkin tidak menyayangimu" ujar Sopir itu kepadanya

" Orangtuaku…Mereka telah meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya Ajussi. Mereka tidak menyayangiku…jika Mereka menyayangiku, kenapa Mereka pergi meninggalkanku seperti ini?, kenapa Mereka tidak mengajakku pergi bersama Mereka?" sahut Kyuhyun yang kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

" Mian…anak muda, bukan maksud Ajussi mengingatkanmu pada orangtuamu" sahut Sopir itu menyesal.

"Gwencana Ajussi…lagipula tidak akan lama lagi, Aku juga akan menyusul Mereka" sahut Kyuhyun yang terdengar putus asa karena penyakit yang kini mulai menggerogoti tubuhnnya.

" Maksudmu anak muda?" tanya Sopit itu

" Gwencana…, Ajussi Saya berhenti disini saja" ujar Kyuhyun yang kemudian memberikan ongkos kepada Sopir itu.

" Tapi…bukannya tempat yang ingin Kamu tuju, agak sedikit jauh dari sini" sahut Sopir itu

" Ada yang ingin Saya beli Ajussi" sahut Kyuhyun dan kemudian membuka pintu Taksi itu

"Nee, mian jika Saya terlalu banyak bertanya padamu" sahut Sopir itu menyesal

"Gwencana Ajussi, gumawo karena pertanyaan Ajussi, Saya bisa meluapkan sedikit rasa sakit dihati ini" sahut Kyuhyun dan menyuunggingkan senyumnya pada Sopir itu.

" Nee, cheonmaneyo" sahut Sopir itu.

Saat ini Kyuhyun berada ditepi jalan, yang dipenuhi oleh pedagang kaki lima yang menjual berbagai macam makanan ringan dan juga soju. Kyuhyun membeli 10 botol soju, untuk Ia bawa ke Pemakaman kedua orangtuanya. Setelah membeli apa yang Ia inginkan, Kyuhyunpun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan seorang diri menuju Taman Pemakaman kedua orangtuanya. Banyak mata yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kasihan. Selentingan Kyuhyun mendengar banyak orang yang membicarakannya.

" Kasihan sekali anak itu"

" Sepertinya penyakit anak itu parah"

" Jalannya saja tidak normal seperti Kita"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar semua itu, hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. dan Ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, dan Ia menggenggam kuat plastik yang berisi Soju tersebut. Kyuhyun terus berjalan dan berjalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang menyorot kepadanya.

" Kamu tidak boleh putus asa Kyu, meskipun perkataan Mereka menyakitkan, tapi Kamu tidak boleh menangis di depan orang-orang itu" batin Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

~ Teukie ~

Teukie yang kembali ke Perusahaan miliknya, dan Ia menyendiri di dalam Ruangannya, kali ini Teukie tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun juga. Ia duduk di kursi miliknya, dan Ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam laci meja kerjanya. Ia menatap foto itu dengan tangan yang bergetar, kini tanpa bisa menahan lagi, Iapun menangis seorang diri di dalam Ruangannya.

" Eomma…Appa…Aku mohon, jangan Kalian jemput Kyuhyun dari Kami. Aku sangat menyayanginya…Aku tahu yang dikatakan oleh Kibum semuanya itu benar. Aku tahu…sandiwara Kami untuk membencinya dan selalu membentaknya telah membuatnya sakit hati. Aku juga tahu, bagaimana penderita Leukimia dan Ataksia akan sangat menderita. Eomma…Appa…kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang menderita seperti ini?, kenapa tidak Aku saja?, Aku yang telah memberi peringatan pada yang lain untuk bersandiwara agar tidak menampakkan sayang Kami di depannya, Aku yang selalu dingin kepadanya, bahkan disaat Aku membentaknya, Ia hanya memelukku Eomma…Appa…" gumamnya sembari menatap foto keluarga, dan menatap lekat kedua orangtuanya dan juga Kyuhyun kecil yang digendong oleh Appanya.

~ Heechul ~

Kini Heechul tidak kembali ke Perusahaan, melainkan Ia saat ini duduk menyendiri disebuah Taman Kota, dimana di Taman ini, sangat penuh dengan kenangan manis, saat Ia selalu mengajak Kyuhyun bermain sepeda di Taman ini. Saat itu Kyuhyun, baru berumur 3 tahun.

" Kyu…dulu Hyung sering sekali mengajakmu kemari, dan bermain bersama. Tapi…sekarang sangat berbeda Saeng, bukannya Hyung membuatmu bahagia melainkan Hyung dan yang lainnya hanya bisa membuatmu menangis dan menangis dalam kesendirianmu. Hyung sadar, Hyung memiliki kesalahan lebih besar darimu. Hyung sadar, Hyung terlalu egois. Tapi…Hyung masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu. Hyung cukup tenang, ketika Kamu sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian itu, karena Kamu mengalami Amnesia. dan Hyung sangat takut, jika Kamu mengingat kejadian itu. Hyung takut, jika Kamu akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Saeng. Hyung takut…sangat takut sekali" batin Heechul.

~ Sungmin ~

Saat ini Sungmin berada di dalam Mobilnya yang Ia kendarai. Sungmin berencana ke Pemakaman kedua orangtuanya. Namun, belum tiba ditujuan, Sungmin memarkirkan mobilnya ditepi jalan, tepat di depan sebuah Mini Market. Saat Ia mencari Bunga, dan Soju. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika Ia melihat sebuah Lolipop. Sungminpun mengambil Lolipop itu, tetapi saat Ia memegang Lolipop itu, seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelahnya menyapanya dengan suara cadelnya

" Ajuci…Lolipop itu untuttu ya…" pinta anak kecil yang berumur sekitar 3,5 tahun kepada Sungmin.

Saat Sungmin menatap anak kecil itu, Ia jadi teringat akan Kyuhyun. dan anak yang berada di depannya saat ini, sama persis dengan Kyuhyun kecil dulu. Sungminpun berjongkok di depan anak kecil itu.

" Kamu menginginkan Lolipop ini?" tanya Sungmin lembut

"Nde, Atu mau…" sahut anak kecil itu dan mengangguk pasti.

" Kyu jong…" Sungmin menoleh saat seseorang memanggil nama anak kecil yang berada di depannya saat ini.

" iung…" sahut anak kecil itu kegirangan saat Hyungnya menemuinya

" Kamu ini, Hyung mencarimu…Hyung pikir Kamu hilang, Hyung takut sekali Saeng" sahut namja yang berumur sekitar 13 tahun itu.

Sungmin yang melihat kedua kakak beradik itu, membuatnya tidak sadar telah meneteskan air matanya, karena melihat seorang Hyung yang sangat menyayangi Dongsaengnya itu.

" Hehehehe…Iung tatut ya…" anak kecil itu meledek Hyungnya

" Aish…Kamu ini berani ya meledek Hyung" sahut Namja itu sembari mengacak-acak rambut Dongsaengnya.

Sungmin masih menatap keakraban kedua kakak beradik itu, sembari tersenyum. Anak kecil yang bernama Kyu jong itupun langsung merebut Lolipop dari tangan Sungmin, hingga Sungminpun terkejut dari lamunannya.

" Kyu jong, tidak boleh merebut seperti itu" ujar Hyungnya yang kini mengambil Lolipop itu darinya

" Gwencana…Lolipop itu untuk Dongsaengmu, biar Aku yang membayar Lolipop itu untuknya" sahut Sungmin dan berdiri. Sungmin tersenyum kepada kedua anak itu, lalu Iapun mengelus-elus lembut kepala kedua anak itu.

" Jaga Dongsaengmu dengan baik, jangan sakiti perasaannya…Arasseo" ujar Sungmin menasehati Namja itu

"Nee…gumawo, mian jika Dongsaeng Saya merepotkan Hyung" sahut Namja itu sopan

"Gwencana…" sahut Sungmin

" Saya yakin, Hyung pasti juga sangat menyayangi Dongsaeng Hyung. karena Hyung sangat baik, dan Dongsaeng Hyung pasti bangga memiliki Hyung sepertimu" sahut Namja itu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum saja. Ketika kedua anak itu pergi meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri di depan jejeran Lolipop. Sungmin kembali menatap Lolipop itu, yang sewaktu kecil Lolipop adalah permen kesukaan Kyuhyun.

Perkataan anak itu kembali terngiang di telinganya. " Saya yakin, Hyung pasti juga sangat menyayangi Dongsaeng Hyung. karena Hyung sangat baik, dan Dongsaeng Hyung pasti bangga memiliki Hyung sepertimu"

" Bangga?, apa yang patut dibanggakan dariku?,apakah Aku pantas dikatakan sebagai Hyung yang baik?, Kenapa Aku justru menyakiti hatinya?" gumam Sungmin sembari menggenggam erat Lolipop itu.

~ Kyuhyun ~

Kini Kyuhyun tiba di Pemakaman kedua orangtuanya. Ia duduk dan meletakkan Soju itu di depan Makam Appanya.

" Appa…Eomma…apa kabar?, sudah lama Aku tidak kemari menjenguk Kalian"

" Eomma…Appa…cheongmal bogoshipda…" Kyuhyun berbicara seorang diri di depan Makam kedua orangtuanya, Ia mulai menangis dalam kesendiriannya sembari Ia meneguk sebotol Soju.

Cuaca berubah menjadi sangat mendung, angin menyapa semua rerumputan dan dedaunan yang ada di Pemakaman itu. Bahkan daun-daunpun berguguran, seiring turunnya air hujan yang mulai turun setetes demi setetes dan kemudian menjadi deras ,membasahi kota Seoul.

Kyuhyun masih saja meneguk Soju hingga menyisakan 2 botol yang masih penuh. Kini tubuhnya mulai sempoyongan, dan Ia bergumam tidak karuan, bahkan Ia berteriak di depan Makam kedua orangtuanya.

" Aku benci mereka…mereka selalu menyalahkanku…apa salahku sebenarnya pada mereka?"

" 12 tahun mereka membuat hatiku sakit eomma…appa…"

" bahkan aku sakitpun mereka masih berpura-pura tidak memperhatikanku…aku tahu mereka sayang padaku…aku tahu mereka perduli padaku"

"tapi…apakah dengan cara seperti ini mereka menunjukkannya padaku?"

" apakah dengan menyakiti perasaanku seperti ini, bukti mereka sayang padaku?"

" bahkan, kibum hyungpun tidak mengakuiku di depan orang lain bahwa aku dongsaengnya"

" apakah kesalahanku sangat besar, eomma…appa?"

" aku selalu iri pada semua teman-temanku ,yang bisa melakukan sesuatu bersama saudara mereka. Aku selalu iri, melihat teman-temanku yang selalu diantar jemput oleh saudara mereka"

" aku selalu iri, setiap kali pembagian hasil ujian, saudara teman-temanku datang hanya untuk menyenangkan hati saudaranya"

" aku selalu iri, setiap melihat teman-temanku yang berhasil mengikuti lomba lari, dan mereka dipeluk oleh saudara mereka"

" sedangkan aku….aku hanya dapat menyaksikan kebahagiaan teman-temanku itu seorang diri"

" disaat wookie hyung sakit, mereka sering memperhatikannya"

"disaat kibum hyung kecelakaan motor, mereka selalu menjenguk dan merawatnya"

" tapi aku…saat aku kecelakaan, tidak ada satupun yang menjengukku, bahkan mengkhawatirkanku saja tidak"

" apakah dengan membentakku dan menamparku, itu tanda sayang mereka padaku?"

" eomma…appa…kenapa tidak membawaku bersama kalian?"

"kenapa kalian membuatku menderita seperti ini?"

" WAE…WAEEEEEEEEEEE…?" teriaknya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui, bahwa apa yang Ia katakan di depan Makam kedua orangtuanya, telah didengar oleh Sungmin. Sungmin menatapnya dengan berderai air mata. Ia memegang dadanya yang sakit karena Ia dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini. Kini, ego yang sedari dulu terbangun karena sandiwara kebenciannya pada Kyuhyun, mulai luluh. Sungminpun mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih menangis. tanpa memperdulikan egonya, Sungmin memeluknya dari belakang. Kyuhyun terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya.

" Mianhe…mianhe Saeng…Hyung salah…selama ini Hyung sangat menyayangimu Saeng, Hyung tidak tahu, jika jadinya seperti ini. Mianhe…" Kyuhyun yang mendengar Sungmin meminta maaf kepadanya, Kyuhyun merasa bahwa Sungmin hanya berpura-pura saja. Iapun langsung melepaskan pelukan Sungmin darinya.

"Kyu…" ujar Sungmin dengan suara serak

" Sayang?, HAH…AKU TIDAK PERCAYA…HYUNG PASTI HANYA KASIHAN PADAKU YANG CACAT SEPERTI INI" sahut Kyuhyun ketus kepadanya

" Kyu…Hyung tahu Kamu marah pada Hyung, tapi…Hyung tidak berbohong Saeng…Hyung benar-benar menyayangimu" sahut Sungmin meyakinkannya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisi duduknya, dengan tubuh yang sempoyongan Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin, hingga Sungmin hampir terjatuh.

" BOHONG…KAMU HANYA KASIHAN PADAKU…KAMU TIDAK MENYAYANGIKU SAMA SEPERTI YANG LAINNYA…KALIAN HANYA INGIN MELIHATKU SEMAKIN MENDERITA DENGAN PENYAKITKU INIKAN?" Kyuhyun berteriak kepadanya disela-sela hujan deras yang membasahi Mereka.

" Kamu salah Kyu…, Hyung tidak bohong padamu. Hyung sadar…selama 12 tahun ini, Hyung berpura-pura untuk membencimu…tapi apa Kamu tahu Kyu…Hyung juga tidak suka melakukan ini. hati Hyung sakit, jika melihatmu menangis…Hyung ingin sekali memelukmu sejak dulu…tapi…Hyung sadar, ego Hyung lebih besar saat itu. tapi sekarang…Hyung tidak ingin egois lagi Saeng…Hyung tidak ingin kehilanganmu…Hyung tidak ingin Kamu pergi meninggalkan Hyung" sahut Sungmin meyakinkannya.

" HAHAHAHA…SEMUA ITU SUDAH TERLAMBAT…HATIKU SANGAT SAKIT DENGAN PERLAKUAN KALIAN SELAMA INI…AKU MEMBENCIMU DAN JUGA YANG LAINNYA…AKU..A.." Brukkk…, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan.

Sungmin sangat terkejut ketika melihat Dongsaengnya yang tiba-tiba pingsan di depannya. Sungminpun langsung menggendong Kyuhyun, dan Ia membawanya menuju Mobilnya.

"Mianhe saeng…Hyun janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi…Hyung mohon bertahanlah" gumam Sungmin sembari menggendongnya.

TBC

Mian, sebenarnya ku lagi bad mood untuk lanjutin FF ini. dan karena teringat kenangan masa kecilku yang membuatku bikin status yang galau seperti itu. yah…jadinya kulanjutin deh ff ini.

Semoga tidak membosankan ya ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 10

^^sebelumnya

" Kamu salah Kyu…, Hyung tidak bohong padamu. Hyung sadar…selama 12 tahun ini, Hyung berpura-pura untuk membencimu…tapi apa Kamu tahu Kyu…Hyung juga tidak suka melakukan ini. hati Hyung sakit, jika melihatmu menangis…Hyung ingin sekali memelukmu sejak dulu…tapi…Hyung sadar, ego Hyung lebih besar saat itu. tapi sekarang…Hyung tidak ingin egois lagi Saeng…Hyung tidak ingin kehilanganmu…Hyung tidak ingin Kamu pergi meninggalkan Hyung" sahut Sungmin meyakinkannya.

" HAHAHAHA…SEMUA ITU SUDAH TERLAMBAT…HATIKU SANGAT SAKIT DENGAN PERLAKUAN KALIAN SELAMA INI…AKU MEMBENCIMU DAN JUGA YANG LAINNYA…AKU..A.." Brukkk…, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan.

Sungmin sangat terkejut ketika melihat Dongsaengnya yang tiba-tiba pingsan di depannya. Sungminpun langsung menggendong Kyuhyun, dan Ia membawanya menuju Mobilnya.

"Mianhe saeng…Hyun janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi…Hyung mohon bertahanlah" gumam Sungmin sembari menggendongnya.

^^ selanjutnya

Sungmin merebahkan Kyuhyun di kursi belakang, lalu ia bergegas segera mengendarai mobilnya. Sembari mengendarai mobil, Sungmin memberi pesan kepada semua saudaranya. dan tak lupa, ia menghubungi pelayan Lee untuk segera menghubungi dokter Sie Kyung.

" Yeobseyo…ajussi…tolong hubungi dokter Sie Kyung sekarang juga…unnyie…Kyuhyun pingsan, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya…nanti saja aku jelaskan, tolong hubungi sekarang…" Tut…Sungminpun langsung menutup ponselnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Rumah, Sungmin teringat kembali apa yang terjadi di Makam itu.

~Flashback~

Sungmin membayar barang belanjaannya, beserta permen Lolipop yang ia berikan pada anak kecil yang bertemu dengannya tadi.

" Semuanya 80.500 Won" ujar pegawai itu padanya

"Nee…"Sungmin memberikan uang kepada kasir tersebut.

Sungmin meletakkan barang belanjaannya di kursi sebelahnya, kemudian Sungmin duduk di kursi sebelah kanan, Sungmin mengendarai mobil miliknya menuju Makam kedua orangtuanya. Setibanya di Makam, Sungmin bergegas keluar dari mobilnya, dan tak lupa ia membawa soju yang ia beli tadi. Kini, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju nisan kedua orangtuanya, semilir angin menyapa dedaunan yang berguguran dari tangkainya hingga mengiringi langkah kakinya. Awalnya ia melangkah cukup cepat, karena khawatir cuaca yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi awan kelam. Namun, langkah kakinya terhenti tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri dan mabuk di depan nisan kedua orangtuanya.

" Kyuhyun…", gumamnya pelan

Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun meluapkan isi kekesalan dari hatinya yang telah lama ia pendam seorang diri.

" Aku benci mereka…mereka selalu menyalahkanku…apa salahku sebenarnya pada mereka?"

" 12 tahun mereka membuat hatiku sakit eomma…appa…"

" bahkan aku sakitpun mereka masih berpura-pura tidak memperhatikanku…aku tahu mereka sayang padaku…aku tahu mereka perduli padaku"

"tapi…apakah dengan cara seperti ini mereka menunjukkannya padaku?"

" apakah dengan menyakiti perasaanku seperti ini, bukti mereka sayang padaku?"

" bahkan, kibum hyungpun tidak mengakuiku di depan orang lain bahwa aku dongsaengnya"

" apakah kesalahanku sangat besar, eomma…appa?"

" aku selalu iri pada semua teman-temanku ,yang bisa melakukan sesuatu bersama saudara mereka. Aku selalu iri, melihat teman-temanku yang selalu diantar jemput oleh saudara mereka"

Soju yang Sungmin pegang terlepas dari tangannya, kini buliran-buliran air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Sungmin membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, ia tidak kuasa menahan air matanya saat mendengar isi hati Kyuhyun.

" aku selalu iri, setiap kali pembagian hasil ujian, saudara teman-temanku datang hanya untuk menyenangkan hati saudaranya"

" aku selalu iri, setiap melihat teman-temanku yang berhasil mengikuti lomba lari, dan mereka dipeluk oleh saudara mereka"

" sedangkan aku….aku hanya dapat menyaksikan kebahagiaan teman-temanku itu seorang diri"

" disaat wookie hyung sakit, mereka sering memperhatikannya"

"disaat kibum hyung kecelakaan motor, mereka selalu menjenguk dan merawatnya"

" tapi aku…saat aku kecelakaan, tidak ada satupun yang menjengukku, bahkan mengkhawatirkanku saja tidak"

" Mian Kyu…cheongmal…hyung tidak tahu, bahwa saat itu kamu mengalami kecelakaan", batin Sungmin.

" apakah dengan membentakku dan menamparku, itu tanda sayang mereka padaku?"

" eomma…appa…kenapa tidak membawaku bersama kalian?"

"kenapa kalian membuatku menderita seperti ini?"

" WAE…WAEEEEEEEEEEE…?" teriak Kyuhyun di depan Nisan.

Sungmin tidak sanggup saat melihat dongsaeng tersayangnya merasa putus asa, dan ia hanya bisa meluapkannya seorang diri, tanpa ia bisa mengatakan di depan para hyungnya. Kini, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Saat ia tepat berada di belakang punggung Kyuhyun, Sungmin berjongkok dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Dengan suara yang parau akibat menangis, Sungmin mengatakan rasa penyesalannya kepada Kyuhyun.

" Mianhe…mianhe Saeng…Hyung salah…selama ini Hyung sangat menyayangimu Saeng, Hyung tidak tahu, jika jadinya seperti ini. Mianhe…" Kyuhyun yang mendengar Sungmin meminta maaf kepadanya, Kyuhyun merasa bahwa Sungmin hanya berpura-pura saja. Iapun langsung melepaskan pelukan Sungmin darinya. Dan Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam

"Kyu…" ujar Sungmin dengan suara serak

" Sayang?, HAH…AKU TIDAK PERCAYA…HYUNG PASTI HANYA KASIHAN PADAKU YANG CACAT SEPERTI INI" sahut Kyuhyun ketus kepadanya,

" Kyu…Hyung tahu Kamu marah pada Hyung, tapi…Hyung tidak berbohong Saeng…Hyung benar-benar menyayangimu" sahut Sungmin meyakinkannya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisi duduknya, dengan tubuh yang sempoyongan Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendorong Sungmin, hingga Sungmin hampir terjatuh.

" BOHONG…KAMU HANYA KASIHAN PADAKU…KAMU TIDAK MENYAYANGIKU SAMA SEPERTI YANG LAINNYA…KALIAN HANYA INGIN MELIHATKU SEMAKIN MENDERITA DENGAN PENYAKITKU INIKAN?" Kyuhyun berteriak kepadanya disela-sela hujan deras yang membasahi Mereka.

" Kamu salah Kyu…, Hyung tidak bohong padamu. Hyung sadar…selama 12 tahun ini, Hyung berpura-pura untuk membencimu…tapi apa Kamu tahu Kyu…Hyung juga tidak suka melakukan ini. hati Hyung sakit, jika melihatmu menangis…Hyung ingin sekali memelukmu sejak dulu…tapi…Hyung sadar, ego Hyung lebih besar saat itu. tapi sekarang…Hyung tidak ingin egois lagi Saeng…Hyung tidak ingin kehilanganmu…Hyung tidak ingin Kamu pergi meninggalkan Hyung" sahut Sungmin meyakinkannya.

" HAHAHAHA…SEMUA ITU SUDAH TERLAMBAT…HATIKU SANGAT SAKIT DENGAN PERLAKUAN KALIAN SELAMA INI…AKU MEMBENCIMU DAN JUGA YANG LAINNYA…AKU..A.." Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja pingsan di depannya.

~Flashback End~

Sungmin menangis sembari menatap wajah pucat dongsaeng tersayangnya saat ini. Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya, " Hyung janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi saeng" gumam Sungmin kepadanya.

Sungmin mempercepat laju kendaraannya, untuk segera tiba di rumah mereka. Ponsel Sungmin berdering, karena beberapa saudaranya menghubunginya untuk mengetahui kondisi Kyuhyun. Tetapi, Sungmin sengaja tidak menjawabnya.

Setibanya Sungmin di depan rumah mereka, Sungmin segera ke luar dari mobil dan seorang pelayan mereka membuka pintu mobil sebelah kiri, ketika pelayan itu hendak membopong Kyuhyun, dicegah oleh Sungmin.

"Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya, kamu tolong siapkan pakaian ganti Kyuhyun", perintah Sungmin pada pelayannya

"Nee", sahut pelayan itu.

Beberapa pelayan tampak panik saat melihat Sungmin menggendong Kyuhyun, terlebih lagi pelayan Lee. Pelayan Lee segera menghampiri Sungmin, dan iapun berkata " Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa pingsan dan basah kuyup seperti ini?"

" Ini semua salah kami ajussi", sahut Sungmin menyesal

" Wae?", tanyanya lagi.

Mereka mempercepat langkah kaki mereka menuju kamar atas, dimana kamar Kyuhyun berada. Saat tiba di depan kamar, beberapa pelayan membantu Sungmin merebahkan Kyuhyun di kasurnya. Sungmin sengaja meminta para pelayan yang berada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun untuk ke luar, karena Sungmin dan pelayan Lee ingin mengganti pakaian Kyuhyun yang basah kuyup.

" Sebaiknya kalian ke luar, dan tolong bawakan obat penurun demam untuk Kyuhyun", perintah Sungmin

" Arasseo…", sahut beberapa pelayan serentak.

Setelah para pelayan ke luar dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun, kini hanya tinggal Sungmin dan juga pelayan Lee, dan saat pakaian Kyuhyun telah diganti. Kini Sungmin duduk di tepi kasur Kyuhyun sembari ia memegang tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Karena rasa cemas yang berlebihan terhadap Kyuhyun, pelayan Lee bertanya pada Sungmin.

" Ada apa sebenarnya?, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

" Ini semua adalah salah kami ajussi. Karena kami Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini", sahut Sungmin dan kini air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, saat menatap pelayan Lee

" Saya masih tidak mengerti tuan muda", sahut pelayan Lee bingung

" Tadi…, saat saya pergi ke Makam eomma dan appa. Saya melihat Kyuhyun tiba di depan Makam appa dan eomma terlebih dahulu. Apa ajussi tahu…", Sungmin terdiam sejenak, lalu ia melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya

" Kami terlalu egois, sehingga kami tidak menyadari bahwa kami semua akan melukai perasaannya hingga dalam seperti ini", lanjut Sungmin.

Pelayan Lee hanya diam, dan ia mengerti bagaimana rasa penyesalan yang dialami Sungmin saat ini.

" Ajussi tahu….", Sungmin kembali terdiam sejenak dan memandangi wajah pucat Kyuhyun

" Kyuhyun membenci kami ajussi…bahkan Kyuhyun mabuk…karena ia meluapkan rasa kesalnya kepada appa dan eomma, karena Kyuhyun kesal pada kami"

"Bahkan…Kyuhyun marah pada appa dan eomma karena tidak membawanya pergi bersama mereka" ujar Sungmin dengan suara parau karena menangis

" Ajussi tahu…, aku takut jika Kyuhyun harus pergi meninggalkan kami"

" Aku takut…, jika Kyuhyun mengetahui kenapa kami bersandiwara untuk membencinya"

" Aku takut, jika ingatan Kyuhyun kembali"

" Aku takut, jika Kyuhyun menyalahkan dirinya dan melakukan hal yang di luar batas"

" Aku takut ajussi…, aku sangat takut", ujar Sungmin sesenggukkan.

" Anda tahu tuan muda…", Sungmin menatap pelayan Lee

" Tuan muda Kyuhyun lebih kuat daripada kalian, karena apa…" Pelayan Lee berhenti sesaat, lalu melanjutkan kembali perkataannya," Karena tuan muda Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi kalian. Tuan muda Kyuhyun, bahkan tidak peduli kalian tidak menghiraukannya, tetapi karena rasa sayangnya, tuan muda Kyuhyun rela bertahan dari rasa sakit hati karena sikap kalian kepadanya"

" Dan saya yakin, tuan muda Kyuhyun bukanlah anak yang mudah menyerah. Mungkin tuan muda Kyuhyun akan merasa bersalah atas ketidak sengajaannya yang pernah ia lakukan sewaktu kecil, tetapi…untuk melakukan hal yang di luar batas, saya tidak yakin. Karena, tuan muda Kyuhyun adalah anak yang kuat", ujar pelayan Lee kepada Sungmin

"Ajussi benar. Kyuhyun lebih kuat dari kami…", sahut Sungmin

BRUAKKK…

Sungmin dan pelayan Lee tampak terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada yang langsung membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan keras. Terdengar, suara nafas seorang namja yang tampak ngos-ngosan, karena berlari. Dan namja itupun segera menghampiri Sungmin dan juga pelayan Lee. Namja itu memegang pundak Sungmin sembari bertanya kepadanya.

" Kyu…", ujarnya terputus oleh nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

" Apa yang terjadi?", tanyanya sembari mengatur nafasnya

" Hyung…Kyuhyun…", sahut Sungmin dan memmutus apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Hangeng

" Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?", tanya Hangeng cemas

" Kyuhyun mabuk dan pingsan", sahut Sungmin dan menatap Hangeng dengan matanya yang sembab

" Lalu…, kenapa kamu menangis?", tanya Hangeng

Tampak raut wajah cemas yang terlihat dari wajah Hangeng saat menatap Sungmin. Dalam hatinya memiliki rasa takut, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

" Hyung…, Kyuhyun membenci kita hyung", sahut Sungmin

Hangeng terdiam dan pegangan tangannya terlepas dari pundak Sungmin. Rasa penyesalan kini menyelimuti Hangeng, seperti apa yang disesalkan oleh Sungmin. Buliran-buliran air matapun kini jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Hangeng menundukkan wajahnya. Pundaknya bergetar, dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara isak tangisnya. Hangeng tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, karena ia menyadari bahwa ia dan yang lainnya sangat bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Dokter Sie Kyung datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Sie Kyung bingung kenapa Kyuhyun bisa pingsan lagi. Saat Sie Kyung memeriksa keadaan Lee, Sungmin, dan Hangeng berdiri ditepi kasur Kyuhyun.

Sie Kyung memeriksa Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah cemas. Setelah memeriksanya, Sie Kyung menyarankan kepada mereka, agar Kyuhyun segera dirawat di Rumah Sakit.

" Sebaiknya Kyuhyun segera dirawat di Rumah Sakit", saran Sie Kyung pada mereka

" Mwo?"

" Apa kondisi Kyuhyun parah?", tanya Sungmin

" Setelah saya memeriksa keadaannya, jawaban saya hanya di Rumah Sakitlah Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan perawatan dan menjalankan pengobatannya. Karena, saya takut jika kondisinya semakin menurun", sahut Sie Kyung

" Nee, jika itu adalah yang terbaik, sebaiknya Kyuhyun segera dirawat ke Rumah Sakit", sahut Hangeng

" Dok, tolong sembuhkan dongsaeng kami", pinta Sungmin padanya

Sie Kyung spontan terkejut saat Sungmin menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai dongsaengnya. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya, karena yang ia khawatirkan saat ini adalah pasiennya. Sie Kyung, Sungmin, Hangeng dan pelayan Lee segera membawa Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit.

Teukie

Kenapa Sungmin tidak menjawab teleponku?, apa ia tidak tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun?, bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?

Saat ini Teukie sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumahnya. Teukie memegangi dadanya, tangannya bergetar saat ini. Pikirannya selalu tertuju oleh dongsaeng terakhirnya. Setetes demi setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia mengelus dadanya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

" Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja. Nde, Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja" gumamnya.

Sopir yang mengendarai mobilyna, menatap Teukie dari kaca Spion. Sopir itu menatap Teukie dengan tatapan lirih. Ia tahu pasti, bahwa saat ini Teukie merasa sangat bersalah pada dongsaengnya.

Drtttt…Drtt…

Ponsel Teukie bergetar, Teukie segera merogoh ponselnya dari dalam saku jasnya. Ia menatap sebuah nama yang tertera.

" Sie Kyung?", batinnya.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Teukie langsung menjawab panggilan masuk dari Sie Kyung.

"Yeobseyo…"

" Teukie~ssi…, sebaiknya kamu ke Rumah Sakit saat ini, kamu tidak perlu bertanya ada apa. Karena, aku yakin kamu sudah mengetahuinya", ujar Sie Kyung dengan nada yang terdengar sinis.

"Nee", jawab Teukie singkat.

Dan tanpa harus berbasa basi Sie Kyung langsung memutuskan pembicaraannya. Tut…

Teukie merasa semakin bersalah saat mendengar ucapan Sie Kyung.

" Kyu…, jebbal…jangan tinggalkan hyung. Mianhe…cheongmal mianhe saeng. Hyung salah…hyung sangat bersalah padamu saeng", batin Teukie

Kini air matanya mengalir semakin deras, dengan nada suara yang terdengar parau, Teukie meminta kepada Sopirnya untuk mengantarnya ke Rumah Sakit.

" Kita tidak jadi pulang, tolong segera antar saya ke Rumah Sakit", pinta Teukie

" Nee", sahut Sopir itu mengikuti perintah dari majikannya.

~ Rumah Sakit Busan ~

Saat ini Kyuhyun dirawat di ruang UGD dengan seorang Dokter yang juga adalah teman baik Sie Kyung. Di saat Dokter itu memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun. Sie Kyung ke luar ruang UGD untuk menghubungi Teukie. Saat Sie Kyung menghubungi Teukie yang terdengar oleh Sungmin, Hangeng dan juga pelayan Lee. Mereka dapat melihat betapa marahnya Sie Kyung kepada Teukie. Pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan tadi kembai bergelayut dalam pikirannya. Lalu, Sie Kyung bertanya kepada mereka.

" Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa pingsan lagi?", tanya Sie Kyung

" Pingsan lagi?", tanya Sungmin dan Hangeng terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Sie Kyung

"Nde", sahut Sie Kyung

"Apa salah satu dari kalian bisa menjelaskan kepada saya, kenapa keadaan Kyuhyun bisa menjadi seperti ini?", tanya Sie Kyung lagi

" Mianhe…", jawab Sungmin

" Mian?", tanya Sie Kyung dan menaikkan alis kirinya

Sie Kyung dapat menerka apa yang Sungmin pikirkan. Sie Kyung dapat melihat dari tatapan mata Sungmin yang mengisyaratkan sebuah rasa penyesalan yang amat dalam.

" Ini…", ujar Sungmin yang perkatannya langsung diputus oleh Sie Kyung

" Tidak perlu dijelaskan. Saya tahu kejadian ini adalah kesalahan dari kalian semua", Skak Sie Kyung

DEG…

Bagaikan ditimpa batu besar, Sungmin dan Hangeng tidak dapat mengelak dari perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Sie Kyung.

" Nde…, ini salah ka…", baru saja Hangeng ingin menjawab tetapi terputus, karena terdengar derap langkah kaki yang sedang berlari.

Kini, semua pandangan mereka beralih pada Yesung, Heechul, Kangin, Shindong, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Wookie dan juga Kibum yang datang bersamaan. Tampak raut kecemasan yang terpancar dari wajah mereka. Buliran-buliran keringat mengalir membasahi tubuh mereka. Karena mereka berlari menuju ruang UGD yang terletak di lantai 3, karena mereka tidak menaiki Lift, tetapi mereka menaiki tangga darurat.

Dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan, Heechul langsung meraih tangan Sie Kyung.

" Otokke?, Kyuhyun otokke?", tanya Heechul sembari mengatur nafasnya

" …", Sie Kyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

Sie Kyung hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan.

" Dok, marebwa…, Kyuhyun otokke?", tanya Heechul kembali

Sie Kyung kembali menatap Heechul dengan tatapan sinis, lalu dengan nada penuh kemarahan, Sie Kyung menjawabnya, " Kenapa disaat seperti ini kalian baru mencemaskannya?, apa kalian tidak punya hati?, apa kalian tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun?, bahkan kalian tidak berbuat apa-apa saat aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun, apakah kalian adalah saudaranya?, dan jawaban Kyuhyun saat itu adalah jawaban bagaimana rasa sakit hatinya Kyuhyun atas sikap kalian padanya selama ini. Aku tidak mengerti hyung seperti apa kalian ini. Tapi, aku dapat menilai…Kyuhyun tidak pantas memiliki hyung seperti kalian"

Heechul dan yang lainnya hanya dapat terdiam, karena semua yang dikatakan oleh Sie Kyung semua ada benarnya. Patung…, seperti itulah mereka saat ini. Diam…dan hanya diam yang bisa mereka lakukan, tanpa bisa mennyahut setiap perkataan dari Sie Kyung.

Sie Kyung melepaskan pegangan tangan Heechul padanya, dan Sie Kyung berkata kembali kepadanya, " Semoga kejadian ini membuat kalian sadar, betapa berharganya sebuah kasih sayang, yang tidak dapat dibeli dengan apapun juga".

" DONGSAENG~AH…", terdengar suara seseorang yang tidak asing lagi terdengar di telinga mereka.

Sie Kyung semakin geram saat melihat Teukie berlari menghampiri para dongsaengnya. Sie Kyung melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Teukie, dan tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Sie Kyung langsung melayangkan tinjunya kepada Teukie.

BUG….

Teukie tersungkur ke lantai.

" HYUNG…", teriak para dongsaengnya yang terkejut saat melihat reaksi Sie Kyung saat Teukie datang

" …", Teukie diam dan hanya menatap Sie Kyung

" Aku mungkin tidak tahu apa kesalahan yang pernah Kyuhyun lakukan pada kalian, tapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki hati", ujar Sie Kyung dan menekan setiap perkataannya.

" Cu…kup", terdengar suara lemah yang berasal dari arah ruang UGD, dan semua menatap kearah tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri sembari memegang kuat pada sisi pintu.

" Kyuhyun…", ujar mereka terkejut

Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan sahutan dari para hyungnya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya yang sudah tidak dapat berjalan normal menuju Dokter Sie Kyung. Saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan tidak seimbang bahkan terlihat sangat berat untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Hati mereka seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Sakit…, yah…itulah yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun berjalan seperti robot, ia memapah Kyuhyun untuk berjalan, namun Kyuhyun langsung menepis tangan Siwon tanpa menatapnya. Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Dokter Sie Kyung, dan juga Teukie.

" Kyu…, kenapa kamu beranjak dari tempat tidur", ujar Dokter Sie Kyung padanya

" Dokter tidak berhak berkata seperti itu kepada para hyungku. Meskipun aku tidak tahu salahku apa pada mereka?, tetapi…, hatiku akan lebih sakit jika ada yang orang yang melukai hati mereka", sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada lemah.

Air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk mata mereka. Rasa bersalah mereka kini semakin besar kepada Kyuhyun.

" Mianhe…", terdengar kata maaf yang ke luar dari mulut Teukie

" Mian?, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada kalian hyung" meskipun tubuhnya sangat lemas saat ini, selain itu pula darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Hal ini membuat para hyungnya semakin khawatir, begitu pula Dokter Sie Kyung

" Kyu…", Dokter Sie Kyung memegang pundak Kyuhyun, namun ditepis kembali oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap dalam pada Teukie, lalu ia melanjutkan kembali ucapannya," Aku yang bersalah pada kalian, dan mungkin Tuhan menghukumku karena aku telah membuat appa dan eomma pergi meninggalkan dunia ini…", Kyuhyun tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya karena kondisinya yang semakin lemah, sehingga Kyuhyun pingsan, dan Sie Kyung berhasil menopang tubuhnya.

" KYUHYUN…", teriak Teukie dan juga yang lainnya panik.

TBC

Hehehe, mian kalau udah lama nunggu lanjutannya ya ^_^

Bocoran dikit ya…, di part. 11 nanti Kyuhyun mau kubuat pergi meninggalkan para hyungnya, lalu bagaimanakah dengan para hyungnya saat itu?

Jawabannya : tunggu aja lanjutannya. Hehehehe….

O iya, minta do'anya ya…, semoga apa yang q baca di email beberapa hari yang lalu, semoga saja diterbitkan. Amin… ^^


	11. Chapter 11

" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 11

^^sebelumnya

Kyuhyun menatap dalam pada Teukie, lalu ia melanjutkan kembali ucapannya," Aku yang bersalah pada kalian, dan mungkin Tuhan menghukumku karena aku telah membuat appa dan eomma pergi meninggalkan dunia ini…", Kyuhyun tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya karena kondisinya yang semakin lemah, sehingga Kyuhyun pingsan, dan Sie Kyung berhasil menopang tubuhnya.

" KYUHYUN…", teriak Teukie dan juga yang lainnya panik.

^^ Selanjutnya

Sie Kyung dengan sigap segera menggendong Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam ruang UGD. Sedangkan para hyungnya hanya bisa menunggu di luar ruang UGD. Dokter yang juga menangani Kyuhyun tampak panik, saat Sie Kyung membawanya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

" Apa yang terjadi?", tanyanya

" Sepertinya kondisinya sangat lemah", sahut Sie Kyung dan merebahkan Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur.

" Hyun Bin~ssi, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa ke luar dari ruang UGD?", tanya Sie Kyung

" Sewaktu aku memeriksa keadaannya tadi, dia sadar. Dan, saat ia mendengar suaramu seperti memarahi seseorang, ia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melepas infusannya, aku berusaha mencegahnya, namun ia berkata…"

~Flashback ~

" Kamu mau kemana?", tanya Hyun Bin berusaha mencegahnya turun dari tempat tidur

" Aku ingin bertemu hyungku", sahut Kyuhyun lemah

" Tapi kamu baru saja sadar, sebaiknya kamu berisitrahat saja, dan saya akan kembali memeriksa kondisimu", ujar Hyun Bin

" Aniyo…, aku tahu hyungku pasti di tegur oleh Dokter Sung. Aku tidak ingin mereka sedih karenaku", sahut Kyuhyun

" Tapi…"

" Aku pasti baik-baik saja Dok, jebbal", pinta Kyuhyun

Hyun Bin menyetujui keinginan Kyuhyun, karena meskipun ia sebenarnya tidak menyetujui keinginan Kyuhyun untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, padahal ia baru saja sadar. Namun, Hyun Bin dapat melihat dari tatapan mata sayu Kyuhyun, bahwa ia begitu menyayangi saudaranya, sehingga meskipun kondisi tubuhnya masih sangat lemah, Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk ke luar dari ruang UGD.

~Flashback End~

" Aku benar-benar kesal pada semua hyungnya, bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkan dongsaeng mereka menderita seperti ini?", ujar Sie Kyung kesal dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terkulai lemas di atas kasur, dan masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

" Hyun Bin~ssi, aku sengaja meminta bantuanmu untuk membantuku merawatnya. Aku tahu, meskipun mustahil kita bisa menolongnya, tapi paling tidak kita berusaha untuk memberinya semangat untuk hidup".

"Nde, lalu…bagaimana dengan para hyungnya saat ini?, apa mereka menyesal, saat melihat kondisi dongsaengnya yang seperti ini?", tanya Hyun Bin

" Sepertinya begitu", sahut Sie kyung singkat.

" O iya, apa kamu bisa membantunya untuk terapi?, aku khawatir, jika melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini, Kyuhyun menjadi enggan untuk terapi penyakitnya. Meskipun, seharusnya ia juga harus melakukan kemoterapi, tapi dilihat dari jenis kedua penyakitnya ini, sepertinya untuk melakukan kemoterapi hanya akan menjadi sia-sia", ujar Sie Kyung

" Eoh, tapi, tidak ada salahnya juga jika kedua terapi ini di coba untuk ia lakukan. Kita tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja", sahut Hyun Bin menyemangati Sie Kyung

" Arasseo", sahut Sie Kyung

Di luar UGD

" Kenapa kita begitu jahat pada dongsaeng kita sendiri?", ujar Kibum

Semua hanya diam tak bergeming.

" Ini semua karenamu hyung", ujar Kibum sinis kepada Teukie

Semua mata para hyungnya tertuju pada Kibum yang matanya terlihat sembab sama seperti yang lainnya. Kibum menunjukkan ekspresi kekecewaan terhadap semua para hyungnya, terlebih lagi kepada Teukie

" Maksudmu?", tanya Kangin

" Bukankah, karena Teukie hyung kita harus membencinya selama ini?, bukankah karena Teukie hyung, kita harus memendam rasa sayang kita kepada Kyuhyun?, ini akibatnya bukan?, semua ini karenanya…" Kibum meluapkan kekesalannya kepada hyung tertuanya.

PLAKKK…

Sebuah tamparan melayang di pipi mulus Kibum. Ia memegangi pipinya, dan menatap tajam pada Donghae.

" Tidak seharusnya kamu berkata seperti itu pada Teukie hyung", bentak Donghae padanya

" Wae?, bukankah itu kenyataannya?. Hyung…lihatlah…dongsaeng kita saat ini sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, semakin lama…Kyuhyun akan mengalami lumpuh total…lalu…apakah kita tidak bisa memaafkannya?", Kibum meninggikan suaranya dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke ruang UGD

" Kibum benar…, hyung…dulu kita mungkin terlalu egois bahkan terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa kita memaafkannya dan kita menyayanginya, tetapi…keadaaan sekarang sangat berbeda hyung…apa hyung tahu?, Kyuhyun sangat kesepian hyung…, selama ini kita tidak pernah memperhatikannya?, Kyuhyun selalu menunjukkan pada kita, betapa ia sangat menyayangi para hyungnya. Tapi…, apa yang kita lakukan padanya?. Kita selalu membentaknya, kita selalu mengusirnya jika ia memasuki salah satu kamar untuk menemui salah satu dari kita. Kita ada dimana saat Kyuhyun membutuhkan kita?, kita ada dimana, saat Kyuhyun kecelakaan dan merasakan sakit seorang diri?, kita ada dimana saat Kyuhyun menghadapi cacian dari orang-orang yang melihatnya berjalan tidak normal seperti ini…, kita ada dimana hyung….KITA ADA DIMANA?", ujar Sungmin meninggikan suaranya kepada Teukie dan juga yang lainnya.

" Nde…, ini adalah salahku…ini semua salahku. Aku yang meminta kalian untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa sayang kita kepadanya, aku yang meminta kalian untuk bersikap dingin kepadanya, aku yang meminta kalian untuk tidak memaafkannya. AKU…AKU…YAH…INI SEMUA ADALAH SALAHKU", sahut Teukie menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

Teukie terduduk lemas di kursi, dan ia menundukkan wajahnya. Ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya, atas apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

" Ini salahku…, seharusnya aku saja yang menderita, bukan Kyuhyun", ujar Teukie

" Mianhe hyung…, bukan maksudku untuk menyudutkan hyung seperti ini…tapi…", ujar Sungmin sembari memegang pundaknya

" Twesso…, aku memang bersalah atas semua ini. Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku saeng", sahut Teukie dan menegakkan wajahnya.

" Mian…, aku telah membuat kalian menjadi hyung yang jahat untuk Kyuhyun. Mian, karena keegoisanku, kalian hanya memendam perasaan kalian, walaupun kalian juga sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Jeongmal mianhe…", ujar Teukie pada para dongsaengnya.

Para dongsaengnya mengerti bagaimana rasa penyesalannya Teukie, atas apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun saat ini.

" Untuk apa kamu menyalahkan dirimu, setelah semua terjadi seperti ini", ujar Sie Kyung yang ke luar dari ruang UGD

" Aku tahu aku salah…mianhe", ujar Teukie dan beranjak dari kursi

" Tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, tapi minta maaflah pada dongsaeng kalian sendiri", sahut Sie Kyung ketus pada Teukie

Tidak berapa lama, Hyun Bin dan beberapa perawat yang bertugas, memindahkan Kyuhyun ke ruang inap. Para hyungnya mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun dipindahkan.

" Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?", tanya Teukie pada Sie Kyung

" Kondisinya sangat lemah, dan Kyuhyun harus menjalani rawat inap selama 1 bulan. Dan, mulai saat ini, bukan hanya aku yang akan menjadi Dokter Kyuhyun, tetapi Hyun Bin juga memiliki tugas yang sama sepertiku. Karena, Hyun Bin adalah Dokter penyakit dalam yang biasa menangani pasien penderita Ataksia"ujar Sie Kyung padanya

" Nee…, gumawo", ujar Teukie padanya

"…", Sie Kyung hanya diam dan bersikap dingin kepada Teukie.

Kini, Sie Kyung dan Hyun Bin meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama para hyungnya di dalam ruang inapnya. Selama Kyuhyun berada di Rumah Sakit, para hyungnya tidak pernah absen untuk menjaganya secara bergantian. Namun, selama para hyungnya menjaganya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin membuka matanya, sehingga para hyungnya berpikir Kyuhyun memang belum sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun mendengar apa yang para hyungnya katakan kepadanya. Hati Kyuhyun terasa sakit saat mendengar setiap apa yang dikatakan para hyungnya kepadanya. Ia merasa, bahwa dirinya hanyalah sebuah beban berat bagi para hyung yang sangat ia sayangi.

" Kyu…, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini saeng?, sudah 3 hari kamu belum sadarkan diri Kyu. Apa, kamu tidak sayang pada kami saeng?, irona Kyu…", ujar Yesung sembari menggenggam tangannya

" Atau kamu masih marah pada hyung juga yang lainnya?, sehingga kamu tidak ingin sadar dari tidurmu?", ujarnya lagi

" Kyu…, seandainya waktu dapat diulang kembali, biarlah hyung yang menderita penyakitmu ini Kyu"

" Hyung tidak ingin kamu menderita seperti ini Kyu. Apapun, akan hyung lakukan agar kamu bisa sembuh saeng", ujar Yesung dan ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis di depan Kyuhyun, karena ia tahu, jika Kyuhyun melihatnya menangis. Maka, hati Kyuhyun akan lebih sakit lagi.

" Mian hyung…, justru, biarlah aku yang menderita seperti ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin bangun, dan melihat hyung dan juga yang lainnya menatapku dengan tatapan sedih dan menyesal. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk kalian hyung.", batin Kyuhyun

Yesung memandangi wajah dongsaengnya yang terlihat tampak pucat. Yesung kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan …ia pun membelai lembut puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

" Kamu tahu Kyu?, hyung ingin sekali mengajakmu dan juga yang lainnya untuk berlibur bersama. Hyung ingin mengenang kembali liburan kita bersama, saat kamu masih berumur 3 tahun, saat appa dan eomma mengajak kita liburan musim dingin di Vivaldi park", Yesung berbicara pada Kyuhyun, yang masih tidak ingin membuka matanya.

" Berlibur di Vivaldi Park?, aku merasa…, aku tidak pernah pergi berlibur kesana. Kenapa, aku bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali kejadian itu?, ada apa denganku?", batin Kyuhyun

" Kyu…, cepatlah sadar saeng…, hyung sangat takut sekali jika kamu tidak membuka matamu seperti ini. Kyu…, apakah benar apa yang dikatakan Dokter, bahwa kamu akan pergi meninggalkan kami?" setetes air mata jatuh dipelupuk mata hitamnya yang bulat

" Hyung benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu saeng"

" Mian hyung, mungkin yang dikatakan Dokter benar. Hidupku tidak lama lagi, dan bahkan hidupku hanya akan membuat kalian terbebani. Aku tidak tahu, apakah kalian akan sanggup menghadapi diriku yang penyakitan sepeerti ini" batin Kyuhyun

DRT…DRT…

Yesung cukup terkejut ketika ponsel yang berada dalam saku jasnya bergetar. Yesung buru-buru merogoh ponsel tersebut. Saat ia membaca nama yang tertera, ia pun langsung menjawabnya.

" Yeobseyo…, saya di Rumah Sakit ajussi, ada apa?..., aniya, bukan saya tapi Kyuhyun…, nde…, ajussi di Bandara?..., menjemput ajussi?. Keundae, Kyuhyun tidak ada yang menjaga ajussi". Yesung berbicara pada seseorang yang saat ini berada di Bandara Incheon.

" Yang lain saat ini sedang sibuk, dan kebetulan hari ini saya tidak ada urusan di Perusahaan, jadi saya yang menjaga Kyuhyun"

" …"

" Nee, chamkanman ajussi. Saya akan segera menjemput ajussi di Bandara", ujar Yesung kepada orang tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendengarkan pembicaraan Yesung pada seseorang yang merupakan hyung dari appa mereka.

" Ajussi?, apakah Taecyeon ajussi sudah kembali dari London?", tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mendengar langkah kaki Yesung yang tergesa-gesa karena telepon tadi.

" Saeng, hyung pergi dulu. Setelah hyung menjemput Taecyeon ajussi, hyung akan kembali lagi untuk menjagamu", ujar Yesung pada Kyuhyun. Yesung pun kemudian mencium kening Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun merasa cukup bahagia, ketika Yesung mencium kening Kyuhyun. Saat Yesung ke luar dari ruang inap Kyuhyun. dan Kyuhyun mendengar suara pintu ruang inapnya tertutup. Kyuhyun kemudian membuka matanya, dan ia menatap pintu yang tertutup tersebut.

" Mian hyung", ujar Kyuhyun pelan

Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan ini untuk pergi dari Rumah Sakit dimana beberapa hari ia terbaring lemah. Dengan kondisi kakinya yang masih tidak ada perubahan, Kyuhyun memaksa dirinya untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, dan melepas selang infus yang terpasang di lengannya. Kyuhyun yang melihat tas yang terletak di sisi sofa, ia pun segera menuju kearah tersebut. Dan Kyuhyun segera membuka isi tas itu, lalu ia mengambil beberapa pakaian, dan mengganti pakaian Rumah Sakit dengan pakaian miliknya.

Setelah Kyuhyun mengganti pakaiannya, ia pun bergegas ke luar dari Rumah Sakit, dan Saat Kyuhyun lari dari Rumah Sakit, suasana disekitar ruang inapnya tampak sepi. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam Lift.

Disisi lain, di area halaman Rumah Sakit, Siwon yang sudah selesai dari aktifitas Kampusnya. Siwon segera menuju ke ruang inap Kyuhyun. Siwon menunggu di depan Lift hingga Lift berhenti. Saat Lift berhenti dan Siwon masuk. Di saat itu pula, Lift yang ditempati Kyuhyun berhenti dan terbuka. Kyuhyun segera ke luar. Siwon tidak mengetahui, bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun kabur dari Rumah Sakit.

Siwon sengaja membeli sebuah I-Pod berwarna Putih untuk Kyuhyun. Saat pintu Lift terbuka, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang inap Kyuhyun. Dengan perasaan hati yang cukup senang, karena Siwon berpikir meskipun Kyuhyun belum sadar, tetapi saat mendengar rekaman suara Siwon dan beberapa hyungnya yang lain, Siwon berharap Kyuhyun dapat sadar dari tidurnya.

Tiba di depan ruang inap Kyuhyun. Siwon memegang gagang pintu, lalu membukanya. Namun, saat pintu itu terbuka. Siwon membelalakkan kedua matanya, dan ia menjatuhkan I-Pod dari tangannya.

" Kyu…Kyuhyun…"

TBC

Mian, udah 1 bulan ff ini gak ku lanjutkan. Cheongmal mianhe…

Selamat membaca ya ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 12

^^sebelumnya

Siwon sengaja membeli sebuah I-Pod berwarna Putih untuk Kyuhyun. Saat pintu Lift terbuka, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang inap Kyuhyun. Dengan perasaan hati yang cukup senang, karena Siwon berpikir meskipun Kyuhyun belum sadar, tetapi saat mendengar rekaman suara Siwon dan beberapa hyungnya yang lain, Siwon berharap Kyuhyun dapat sadar dari tidurnya.

Tiba di depan ruang inap Kyuhyun. Siwon memegang gagang pintu, lalu membukanya. Namun, saat pintu itu terbuka. Siwon membelalakkan kedua matanya, dan ia menjatuhkan I-Pod dari tangannya.

" Kyu…Kyuhyun…"

^^Selanjutnya

Siwon panik saat ia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di tempat tidurnya, Siwon pun segera mencari Kyuhyun di kamar mandi, karena ia berpikir Kyuhyun berada di kamar mandi. Namun, ternyata dugaannya salah. Saat Siwon membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia tidak menemukan sosok dongsaengnya.

" Kyuhyun…kamu dimana saeng?", gumam Siwon cemas

Siwon segera berlari ke luar ruang inap Kyuhyun, dan menemui perawat yang sedang bertugas saat ini.

" Kyuhyun…, Kyuhyun ada dimana?", Tanya Siwon pada perawat tersebut

" Bukankah pasien Kyuhyun masih ada di kamarnya?", sahut perawat tersebut

" Aniyo, Kyuhyun tidak ada di kamarnya, saya sudah mencarinya, tetapi tidak menemukannya", sahut Siwon

" Mworago!", sahut perawat itu kelihatan terkejut saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Siwon kepadanya

Perawat itupun berusaha menghubungi Dokter Sie Kyung yang saat ini sedang memeriksa keadaan salah satu pasiennya.

" Yeobseyo, mian Dok. Pasien bernama Park Kyuhyun tidak ada di kamarnya…, molla Dok…nee saya akan mencarinya Dok", sahut perawat itu, lalu menutup kembali telepon Rumah Sakit

Perawat, Siwon dan beberapa petugas segera mencari Kyuhyun di sekitar Rumah Sakit. Namun pencarian mereka tidak membuahkan hasil. Siwon pun segera menghubungi para saudaranya yang saat ini masih disibukkan oleh tugas-tugas mereka, terkecuali Yesung yang saat ini sedang menuju Bandara untuk menjemput Taecyeon.

Mercedes Benz Yesung

Drt….Drt…

Yesung yang sesekali menatap jam tangan miliknya, karena ia khawatir jika ia terlambat menjemput Taecyeon di Bandara, Yesung dikejutkan oleh ponselnya yang bergetar saat ini. Iapun segera menjawab panggilan dari Siwon

" Nee Woonie~ah, waeyo?", Tanya Yesung

" Hyung…, Kyuhyun kabur dari Rumah Sakit", apa yang dikatakan Siwon kepadanya, membuat ia sangat terkejut. Bahkan membuatnya menjatuhkan ponsel miliknya.

" Hyung…hyung…yeobseyo…hyung…", suara Siwon masih terdengar memanggilnya melalui ponsel milik Yesung. Namun Yesung sendiri masih merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Siwon kepadanya. Tanpa teringat akan janjinya untuk menjemput Taecyeon di Bandara, Yesung pun segera meminta kepada sopirnya untuk segera berbalik arah menuju Rumah Sakit dimana Kyuhyun dirawat.

" Kita kembali ke Rumah Sakit", perintah Yesung padanya

" Nee", sahut sang sopir

Bandara Incheon

" Kenapa Yesung lama sekali menjemputku", gerutu Taecyeon kesal karena sudah menunggu cukup lama di Bandara

" Kyuhyun…anak sialan itu. Ini pasti karenanya…, dasar anak pembawa sial. Keundae…, bukankah ke 12 hyungnya selama ini sangat membencinya?, lalu…, bagaimana bisa Yesung memperhatikannya?"

" Tidak mungkin jika hanya sakit biasa, bisa membuat Yesung kembali memperhatikannya"

" Apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun sakit parah?", pikir Taecyeon

Taxi

Kyuhyun bingung, ia harus pergi kemana saat ini. Karena ia tidak mungkin harus kembali ke Rumah yang selalu ditempatinya.

" Mau pergi kemana anak muda?", Tanya Sopir taksi kepadanya

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun pun menyebutkan kemana ia harus pergi saat ini.

" Universitas Inha ", ujar Kyuhyun padanya

" Nee"

Sopir Taksi itupun mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun menatap kedua kakinya yang tidak dapat digerakkan dengan normal lagi. Perasaan Kyuhyun diselimuti oleh kesedihan, kekecewaan bahkan kekesalannya. Ia merasa sedih karena kondisinya saat ini hanya akan menjadi beban untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya, ia merasa kecewa karena kenapa harus ia yang mengidap penyakit mematikan seperti ini, ia merasa kesal kenapa para hyungnya harus mengetahui kondisinya saat ini.

Kyuhyun sengaja memilih Kampus sebagai tempat yang dituju untuk sementara waktu, karena ia tahu saat ini Kampus dimana ia kuliah, libur dari aktifitas belajar. Setiba di depan pintu gerbang Kampus Inha yang begitu sepi, yang ada hanya seorang penjaga Universitas yang memang tinggal untuk menjaga Universitas tersebut.

Penjaga itu terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan tidak normal, dan menghampirinya.

" Kyu, ada apa denganmu?, kenapa kamu kemari?, bukankah aktifitas kuliah sedang libur", ujar penjaga itu kepadanya

" Ajussi, bisakah saya minta tolong?", pinta Kyuhyun yang sudah berada tepat di depan penjaga tersebut

" Tolong apa?", Tanya penjaga itu

" Bisakah kita tidak bicara disini?", ujar Kyuhyun padanya

" Nee, masuklah. Kita bicara di dalam saja", penjaga itu mempersilahkannya masuk, dan mengajaknya menuju sebuah Rumah kecil yang sederhana, dan terletak cukup jauh dari Gedung utama Kampus. Penjaga Universitas itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kasihan, karena ia tidak menyangka seorang Mahasiswa tercerdas di Universitas itu harus berjalan tidak normal seperti dirinya.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa penjaga Universitas Inha menatapnya, ia pun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dan menatap penjaga tersebut.

" Ajussi…, apakah anda kasihan pada saya?, atau apakah saya menjijikkan?", Tanya Kyuhyun padanya. Penjaga tersebut sontak terkejut saat Kyuhyun bertanya demikian. Bahkan mata sayu Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. Penjaga itu mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, saat ia menatapnya.

" Aniyo…, kamu bukanlah seseorang yang menjijikkan Kyu, dan saya pun tidak kasihan padamu. Karena saya tahu, kamu adalah anak yang tegar. Kamu bukan anak yang mudah menyerah, dan kamu juga tidak seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya. Saya yakin, kamu dapat menghadapi apa yang sedang kamu alami saat ini", ujar panjaga itu yang begitu percaya bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak yang kuat.

" Tegar?, apakah saya bisa tegar dengan penyakit Ataksia dan Leukimia yang menyerang tubuh saya Ajussi?, apakah saya bisa tegar, saat orang-orang mencemooh saya?, apakah saya bisa tegar saat para hyung saya terbebani karena saya?, apakah saya dapat setegar itu ajussi?", Tanya Kyuhyun padanya.

Penjaga itu sangat terkejut saat Kyuhyun mengatakan penyakit yang dideritanya. Sehingga penjaga yang sama sekali tidak memiliki keluarga itu, iapun langsung mendekap Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

" Kamu bisa Kyu…, kamu pasti bisa"

" Meskipun selama ini ajussi tahu bahwa Kibum adalah hyungmu…"perkataan penjaga tersebut terputus karena Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya darinya. Kyuhyun terkejut saat penjaga itu mengetahui bahwa Kibum adalah hyungnya.

" Bagaimana ajussi tahu saya adalah dongsaeng dari Kibum hyung?", Tanya Kyuhyun bingung dan ia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

" Saya mengetahuinya ketika ia begitu panic saat ia mencarimu diseluruh area kampus, dan rasa cemasnya menunjukkan bahwa ia begitu menyayangimu Kyu" ujar pejaga itu padanya

" Ajussi, bisakah ajussi merahasiakan keberadaan saya dari Kibum hyung?, saya tidak ingin membuatnya cemas, saya tidak ingin jika nantinya saya hanya menjadi beban untuknya. Saya tidak ingin jika para Mahasiswa di Kampus ini tahu bahwa saya adalah dongsaengnya, dan Kibum hyung akan dihina oleh banyak orang karenaku. Maukah ajussi merahasiakannya?, jebbal ajussi", pinta Kyuhyun memelas kepadanya

" Ajussi sebenarnya tidak setuju atas permintaanmu ini Kyu, tetapi ajussi mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Dan ajussi janji akan merahasiakan keberadaanmu darinya", sahut penjaga itu kepadanya

" Gumawo ajussi…gumawo"

" Cheonmaneyo Kyu" sahut penjaga itu padanya.

Sejak ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di Kampus Inha dan menginap di rumah sederhana penjaga itu. Kyuhyun selalu merahasiakan rasa sakitnya dari penjaga tersebut.

3 hari kemudian

Sudah 3 hari lamanya Kyuhyun kabur dari Rumah Sakit, dan selama 3 hari itu pula para hyungnya tidak pernah berkumpul seperti dulu, karena mereka sibuk mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Taecyeon yang tinggal di rumah mereka, Taecyeon selalu kesal pada ke 12 hyung Kyuhyun. Karena yang ada dipikiran mereka hanya Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun saja. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini, saat di ruang makan. Taecyeon yang dikelilingi ke 12 hyung Kyuhyun, suasana di ruang makan itu hening tanpa suara. Taecyeon yang kesal dengan suasana tersebut, iapun menghentakkan gelas yang ada disisi piring makannya. Hingga membuat yang lain terkejut, dan menatap Taecyeon.

" Mau sampai kapan kalian bersikap seperti ini?, mau sampai kapan kalian memperhatikan anak sialan itu. Bukankah dulu kalian sangat cuek padanya, kenapa kalian sekarang berubah?, apa yang telah anak itu berikan pada kalian, hingga kalian berubah seperti ini?", bentak Taecyeon pada mereka.

Mereka terdiam saat Taecyeon membentak mereka di depan para pelayan yang berada di ruang makan tersebut. Namun, Kibum yang tidak sabar lagi dengan sikap Taecyeon, akhirnya Kibum pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, dan makanan yang sama sekali belum ia sentuh.

" KIBUM…MAU KEMANA KAMU!, PARK KIBUM…!", teriak Taecyeon padanya, namun kibum tidak menghiraukannya.

Ke 11 hyungnya yang lain, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena mereka masih menghormati Taecyeon sebagai ajussi mereka.

Kibum yang kesal pergi meninggalkan Rumah untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Kibum pergi ke Club untuk minum. Suasana Club yang cukup ramai pengunjung, suara music yang terdengar sangat ramai membuat Kibum larut dengan minumannya. Kibum minum beberapa botol Wine hingga membuatnya sedikit mabuk. Setelah puas minum, Kibum pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke luar dari Club. Namun, karena kondisinya yang mabuk, hingga membuatnya menabrak seseorang. Hingga orang itu tersungkur ke lantai. Orang tersebut tidak terima Kibum menabraknya, lalu orang itupun beranjak bangun dan melayangkan tinjunya pada Kibum yang berdiri sempoyongan.

BUG…, Kibum tersandar si dinding Club. Kibum yang tidak terima, iapun membalas orang tersebut. Perkelahian itupun terjadi, hingga harus membuat Kibum dan juga orang itu harus berhadapan dengan pihak Polisi.

Inha

Kyuhyun yang terlelap tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya, karena ia bermimpi buruk tentang salah satu hyungnya.

" Hyung…", nafas Kyuhyun terengah-engah karena terbangun dari mimpi tersebut.

" Hyung…, apakah terjadi sesuatu pada kalian?", gumam Kyuhyun khawatir.

Kyuhyun yang khawatir pada salah satu hyungnya, iapun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan ke luar dari rumah sederhana milik penjaga itu. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari telepon umum yang memang sengaja terdapat di area Kampus tersebut. Dengan kondisi kakinya yang berat untuk dibawa melangkah, Kyuhyun tidak putus asa untuk mencari telepon umum tersebut. Usaha Kyuhyun berhasil, ia menemukan telepon umum yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah penjaga Kampus Inha. Namun, saat ia mencoba mendekati telepon tersebut, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terjatuh tanpa ia bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Akibat terjatuh itu, kedua tangan Kyuhyun mengalami perubahan. Kedua tangannya mengalami kekakuan, sama seperti kekakuan yang dialami kedua kakinya. Kyuhyun berusaha bangun, namun Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa kedua tangannya kini mulai sulit untuk digerakkan. Kini, ia hanya bisa menangis seorang diri dalam suasana Kampus yang sangat sepi dan juga gelap, dan hanya sinar Bulan yang menerangi halaman Kampus itu.

" Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun dalam tangisnya.

TBC

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?,

Tunggu aja ff ini ku lanjutkan ya ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 13

^^sebelumnya

" Hyung…, apakah terjadi sesuatu pada kalian?", gumam Kyuhyun khawatir.

Kyuhyun yang khawatir pada salah satu hyungnya, iapun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan ke luar dari rumah sederhana milik penjaga itu. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari telepon umum yang memang sengaja terdapat di area Kampus tersebut. Dengan kondisi kakinya yang berat untuk dibawa melangkah, Kyuhyun tidak putus asa untuk mencari telepon umum tersebut. Usaha Kyuhyun berhasil, ia menemukan telepon umum yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah penjaga Kampus Inha. Namun, saat ia mencoba mendekati telepon tersebut, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terjatuh tanpa ia bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Akibat terjatuh itu, kedua tangan Kyuhyun mengalami perubahan. Kedua tangannya mengalami kekakuan, sama seperti kekakuan yang dialami kedua kakinya. Kyuhyun berusaha bangun, namun Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa kedua tangannya kini mulai sulit untuk digerakkan. Kini, ia hanya bisa menangis seorang diri dalam suasana Kampus yang sangat sepi dan juga gelap, dan hanya sinar Bulan yang menerangi halaman Kampus itu.

" Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun dalam tangisnya.

^^Selanjutnya

Kantor Polisi

Kibum yang berada dalam Tahanan sementara, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya disisi jeruji Tahanan.

" Kyu…eodiesseoyo Kyu?", pandangannya menerawang karena kondisinya yang masih setengah mabuk. Ia tersenyum kepada beberapa orang yang menghampiri Tahanan dimana dirinya berada saat ini. Samar-samar ia memandang orang tersebut yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah kemarahan.

" Hyung…", panggilnya

" Apa yang kamu lakukan Kibum!, kenapa kamu bisa di Penjara seperti ini?", ujar Heechul membentaknya

" HAH…!, untuk apa hyung menanyakannya?, bukankah, hyung dan yang lainnya hanya perduli pada pekerjaan kalian saja?, dan pada Taecyeon ajussi!", sahut Kibum sembari berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang sempoyongan dan menghampiri para hyung yang datang karena ingin menjamin kebebasannya.

" Kami perduli padamu saeng", sahut Eunhyuk padanya dan memegang pundak Kibum, namun Kibum menepisnya

" HAH!, PERDULI?, apa hanya padaku kalian perduli?, lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun…HAH!, bagaimana dengannya?!, apa kalian tidak perduli?, apa kalian hanya bisa berdiam diri dan tidak mencemaskannya?, apa ini yang dinamakan saudara?, dimana hati kalian?!, DIMANA?!", teriak Kibum kepada para hyungnya.

" KIBUM!", bentak Sungmin

" Aku benci dengan kehidupan ini hyung?, aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Kyuhyun. Aku benci pada semuanya, aku benci kalian. Kenapa hukuman ini harus terjadi pada kita?, kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang menerima kenyataan pahit seperti ini?, kenapa bukan salah satu dari kita saja, hyung?", ujar Kibum di depan para hyungnya, dan ia terduduk di lantai Tahanan, Kibum menangis-dan menangis.

Sedangkan para hyung yang mendengar semua yang dikatakannya, mereka menahan air matanya, agar tidak jatuh. Eunhyuk berjongkok dan meraih tangan Kibum.

" Mianhe saeng, mianhe…", ujar Eunhyuk padanya

Tidak berapa lama, Polisi datang dan membebaskan Kibum dari Tahanan. Karena mabuk, Kibum pun akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri, dan ia di gendong Heechul di punggungnya. Kemudian, mereka segera pulang dengan menggunakan kendaraan mereka.

Inha

Kyuhyun berusaha beranjak bangun, namun ia merasa sangat sulit untuk menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Bukan hanya Ataksia yang menggerogotinya saat ini, tetapi penyakit Leukemia nya pun juga kambuh disaat yang bersamaan. Nafas Kyuhyun terengah-engah, bahkan pandangannya pun semakin kabur, darah hitam dan kental mengalir ke luar dari hidungnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan nada panik.

" KYUHYUN…"

Penjaga yang menemukan Kyuhyun, sangat panic ketika ia membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun, dan melihat darah dari hidungnya serta wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat.

" Kyu.., apa yang terjadi padamu?, kenapa kamu bisa berada disini?, disini sangat dingin Kyu", ujar penjaga itu sembari mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun di atas punggungnya.

" Hyung…ku…", ujar Kyuhyun lemah.

" Seharusnya, kamu meminta tolong pada ajussi, jika kamu ingin menghubungi hyungmu", sahut penjaga itu cemas

" Mianhe…", sahut Kyuhyun lemah

Penjaga itu berlari dan segera membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke Rumahnya. Setibanya di Rumah, Kyuhyun segera direbahkan di atas kasur, dan menyelimutinya. Kemudian, penjaga itu ke luar dari kamar dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil baskom dan handuk kecil untuk membersihkan darah Kyuhyun.

Penjaga itu kembali ke dalam kamar, ia menghampiri tempat tidur Kyuhyun, dan duduk di tepi kasurnya. Dengan lembut dan hangat, penjaga itu membersihkan noda darah dari hidung Kyuhyun. Samar-samar Kyuhyun memandang penjaga itu seperti ia merasa appa nya yang berada bersamanya saat ini.

" Appa…", panggil Kyuhyun pelan kepada penjaga itu

Penjaga itu tersenyum padanya, lalu penjaga itupun berkata pada Kyuhyun, " Bertahanlah Kyu"

" Appa…bogoshiptago", ujar Kyuhyun pelan

Penjaga itu sengaja membelai puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut, karena ia tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun begitu merindukan sosok appa nya.

" Istirahatlah Kyu, ajussi akan menunggumu disini", ujar penjaga itu kepadanya, sembari ia memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu iapun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Di saat Kyuhyun terlelap, penjaga itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Lalu, iapun mengirim pesan kepada seorang Dokter, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

~SEND:

" Sie Kyung~ah…, bisakah besok kamu ke rumah ajussi?, ajussi ingin kamu memeriksa keadaan seseorang disini. Ajussi takut, jika kondisinya semakin parah"

Tidak berapa lama, Dokter itupun membalas pesannya.

" Nee, ajussi. Besok pagi, aku akan ke rumah ajussi"

" Gumawo…"

" Nee, ajussi"

Home

Setibanya di rumah, Teukie dan Taecyeon yang sengaja menunggu kepulangan Kibum. Mereka sangat terkejut, ketika Heechul menggendong Kibum dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, dan mereka melihat wajah Kibum yang memar akibat berkelahi.

" Apa yang terjadi padanya?", Tanya Teukie cemas

" Anak ini, pasti dia mabuk berat dan berkelahi. Jadi wajahnya memar begini", ujar Taecyeon remeh dan tidak memperdulikan Kibum serta yang lainnya. Iapun kemudian pergi ke lantai 2 menuju tempat kamarnya.

Teukie, Sungmin, Heechul dan Eunhyuk hanya memandangi kepergian Taecyeon dari mereka.

" Seandainya saja, ia bukan ajussi kita. Aku pasti sudah mengusirnya dari sini", ujar Heechul geram atas tingkah Taecyeon.

" Bersabarlah… Taecyeon ajussi juga tidak akan tinggal lama disini", sahut Teukie

" Jincha hyung?", sahut mereka bersamaan

" Nde…, sebaiknya Kibum kita bawa ke kamarnya", ujar Teukie pada Heechul

" Nee hyung", sahut Heechul

TBC

Mian, dikit banget. Sangat dikit ya?

Nanti akan ku lanjutkan lagi kok.


	14. Chapter 14

" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 14

^^sebelumnya

" Seandainya saja, ia bukan ajussi kita. Aku pasti sudah mengusirnya dari sini", ujar Heechul geram atas tingkah Taecyeon.

" Bersabarlah… Taecyeon ajussi juga tidak akan tinggal lama disini", sahut Teukie

" Jincha hyung?", sahut mereka bersamaan

" Nde…, sebaiknya Kibum kita bawa ke kamarnya", ujar Teukie pada Heechul

" Nee hyung", sahut Heechul

^^ Selanjutnya

Mereka ber~4 pun segera membawa Kibum menuju kamarnya. Menyadari bahwa Kibum sudah kembali ke rumah, beberapa saudara Kibum yang berada di dalam kamar mereka, akhirnya ke luar dan mereka segera menemui Kibum di kamarnya.

" Bagaimana Kibum, hyung?", Tanya Wookie yang berdiri di belakang punggung Heechul

" Dia hanya mabuk, karena terlalu banyak minum. Mungkin besok dia akan sadar", sahut Heechul

" Huft…, sebelumnya Kibum tidak pernah mabuk seperti ini", ujar Siwon

" Nde, aku mengerti Kibum seperti ini karena ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun", sahut Eunhyuk

" Bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun saat ini?, kenapa dia tidak kembali ke rumah?", ujar Donghae yang menundukkan wajahnya

" Aku ingin Kyuhyun kembali di tengah-tengah kita lagi. Apa kalian juga memiliki pikiran sepertiku?", ujar Teukie dan menatap para dongsaengnya yang berkumpul di dalam kamar Kibum.

" Nde, hyung", sahut mereka serempak

" Kalau begitu, kita akan memulai pencarian kita", sahut Teukie

" Hyung…, bagaimana dengan Taecyeon ajussi?, bukankah ia sangat membenci Kyuhyun sejak appa dan eomma meninggal?", ujar Kangin bertanya kepada Teukie

Semua saudara Kangin menatapnya, mereka berpikir Kangin sangat benar. Sejak kematian kedua orangtua mereka, Taecyeon menjadi sangat membenci Kyuhyun, bahkan dulu Taecyeon yang berkeinginan untuk mengirim Kyuhyun pergi jauh dari Seoul, namun saat itu Teukie menolaknya.

" Apa hyung ingat, dulu Taecyeon ajussi pernah memberikan syarat pada kita, karena ia ingin Kyuhyun tidak menginjak rumah ini lagi dan pergi jauh dari Seoul?", ujar Shindong yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu.

12 tahun yang lalu

Kyuhyun saat itu baru berumur 5 tahun, ia bermain bersama ke-12 hyungnya di dalam kamar Teukie, karena Kyuhyun suka sekali jika bermain bersama dengan ke-12 hyungnya. Saat itu Kyuhyun melihat di kamar Teukie sebuah bola kecil yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya.

" Hyung, bola ini untukku ya?", pinta Kyuhyun dan mengambil bola itu

" Nee, ambil saja Kyu", sahut Teukie mengiyakan.

Setelah Kyuhyun mengambil bola itu, iapun mulai menantulkannya ke lantai, tetapi para hyungnya yang sangat usil kepadanya, salah satu dari mereka merebut bola itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

" HAHAHAHA…, hyung mendapatkannya", ujar Kangin yang memegang bola tersebut.

" Hyung…, berikan padaku", pinta Kyuhyun merengek padanya

" Hahahaha…, kalau mau bola ini, ayo kejar hyung", sahutnya yang kemudian berlari disekitar kamar Teukie.

" Hyu~ng…", pintanya merengek

" Hahahaha…", tawa yang lain, karena mereka sangat senang melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun kalau sedang menangis, menurut mereka sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun yang kesal pada Kangin, akhirnya iapun balik mengerjai hyungnya. Ia berpura-pura pingsan dengan seketika.

" Kyuhyun~ah…", panggil para hyungnya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di lantai. Kyuhyun yang membuka sedikit matanya dan ia melihat bola kecil itu diletakkan Kangin di depan wajahnya, iapun langsung membuka matanya dan merebut bola itu. Spontan, yang lain terkejut karena ulahnya.

" HAHAHAHA…., aku berhasil mendapatkannya. ", ujar Kyuhyun kegirangan dan segera beranjak bangun, lalu ia berlari dari para hyungnya.

Para hyungnya mengejar Kyuhyun, gelak tawa menyertai mereka saat itu, hingga sesuatupun terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Ia berlari hingga dekat dengan tangga dan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa di depannya ada sisa air bekas pel yang belum diselesaikan oleh pelayan di rumah itu, hingga Kyuhyun terpeleset dan kepalanya terbentur lantai dengan keras dan menyebabkan ia pingsan, sedangkan bola kecil yang ia pegang tadi terlepas dari tangannya.

" KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN…..", teriak panik para hyungnya dan menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang tergeletak dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

" Kyuhyun…., ap…", perkataan appanya terputus ketika Bola kecil yang terlepas dari tangan Kyuhyun menggelinding menuju tangga dan ketika appa mereka berada di tangga dan secara tidak sengaja menginjak bola kecil itu, ia beserta istrinya yang menggandeng tangannya pun jatuh secara bersamaan dari tangga.

" APPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….",

' EOMMAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..", teriak Teukie histeris yang beranjak dan berlari menuju tangga begitu juga Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Heechul dan Kangin.

Mereka berlari menuruni anak tangga, dan mereka menangis ketika menemukan appa dan eomma mereka tewas seketika dan bersimbah darah, karena selain kepala mereka terbentur setiap anak tangga, tetapi sebuah guci besar jatuh dan menimpa kepala mereka.

Kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat bagi Teukie dan yang lainnya. Appa, eomma serta Kyuhyun pun dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Setibanya di Rumah Sakit, kedua orangtua mereka segera dipindahkan ke ruang jenazah, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih berada di ruang ICU.

Kejadian itu membuat mereka tidak terima akan kepergian kedua orangtua mereka, hingga mereka menjadi sangat membenci Kyuhyun. Saat itu Kyuhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, ia tidak tahu menahu bahwa kedua orangtuanya telah tiada.

Semua para hyungnya saat ini tidak ada satupun yang berada di ruang ICU untuk menunggu Kyuhyun sadar, dan yang menemani Kyuhyun hanya pelayan Lee. Sedangkan yang lain berada di rumah pemakaman. Ketika mereka berkabung, Taecyeon yang mendengar kabar ini, segera menemui mereka di rumah pemakaman.

" Ajussi dengar, ini semua terjadi karena Kyuhyun?!", Tanya Taecyeon pelan pada Teukie dan memegang lengannya.

" Nde, keundae kecelakaan ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Kyuhyun", sahut Teukie pada Taecyeon.

Taecyeon melepaskan lengan Teukie dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

" Apa kamu pikir ajussi bodoh?, Hah…!, semua pelayan membicarakan kejadian ini. Apa kamu masih ingin membela Kyuhyun?!", Taecyeon membentaknya pelan, karena tidak enak jika didengar oleh pelayat yang datang.

Teukie hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa membela diri.

" HAH…, anak itu benar-benar membawa sial. Sebaiknya kita kirim saja Kyuhyun pergi jauh dari Seoul agar ia tidak bisa menginjak rumah kalian lagi, jika tidak dia akan terus membawa kesialan dalam keluarga kalian", sahut Taecyeon yang kini perkataannya terdengar oleh saudara Teukie dan juga pelayat di Rumah Duka itu.

" Shireo, ajussi tidak boleh melakukan itu", sahut Teukie menolaknya

" WAE?!", sahut Taecyeon kesal

" Aku tidak bisa melakukannya ajussi, aku tidak bisa. Walau bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun tetap dongsaeng kami. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu", sahut Teukie

" OK…, kalau kamu tidak bisa, maka ajussi yang akan melakukannya", sahut Taecyeon dan berencana pergi dari rumah duka itu, namun Teukie meraih tangan Taecyeon dan ia berlutut di depannya.

" Jebbal ajussi, tolong jangan lakukan itu. Jebbal ", pinta Teukie memohon kepadanya.

" Ara…, keundae ada syaratnya", sahut Taecyeon dan berbalik untuk menatap Teukie yang masih berlutut di depannya.

" Syarat?", Tanya Teukie dan yang lainnya terkejut

" Nde, kalian harus menjauhi Kyuhyun, kalian semua tidak boleh satupun bertindak untuk memberikan perhatian kalian kepadanya. Jika, salah satu dari kalian ada yang tidak menepati syarat ini. Maka, ajussi akan mengirim Kyuhyun jauh dari Seoul, aratta!", ujar Taecyeon yang tegas dalam memberikan keputusan itu kepada mereka.

Teukie dan para dongsaengnya terdiam, mereka tidak bisa membantah keputusan yang telah dibuat oleh Taecyeon, karena Taecyeon adalah orang yang selalu menepati janjinya. Karena syarat ini, merekapun terpaksa untuk bersandiwara membenci Kyuhyun. Ketika Kyuhyun sadar, mereka tidak ada disana. Teukie serta para dongsaengnya hanya diberitahu oleh pelayan Lee bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami Amnesia pada kejadian yang terjadi saat itu. Kabar itu membuat Teukie juga yang lainnya cukup tenang, walaupun mereka harus terpaksa untuk menyakiti hati Kyuhyun.

" Hyung sangat mengingat kejadian saat itu Shindong. Kita telah salah saeng, kita sangat bersalah pada Kyuhyun", ujar Teukie dan ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas agar air matanya tidak jatuh saat membicarakan hal itu di depan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

" Nde…, aku tidak ingin jika Kyuhyun harus pergi jauh dari kita hyung, terlebih lagi dia dalam kondisi yang seperti itu", sahut Sungmin yang suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Mereka kembali hening, dan memikirkan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Keesokkan harinya

Inha

Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur, dan ia pergi ke menuju Perpustakaan karena ada yang harus ia lakukan disana. Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa aktifitas Kuliah masih dalam suasana libur, tetapi ia lupa bahwa saat ini adalah saat dimana Mahasiswa baru mulai daftar ulang.

Saat Kyuhyun berjalan, banyak sekali Mahasiswa baru yang memandangnya risih, mencelanya bahkan membicarakan keadaannya. Perkataan-perkataan menyakitkan itu berusaha Kyuhyun pendam. Karena ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia harus kuat menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Karena, ia akan mengalami hinaan yang lebih dariyang ia hadapi sekarang.

Home

Kibum bangun pagi-pagi sekali, ia berencana segera pergi ke Kampus, karena ia merasa risih di rumah, bukan hanya ia tidak suka dengan suasana di rumahnya, melainkan juga karena ada Taecyeon. Ponsel Kibum bergetar, dan ia membaca pesan dari Jonghyun sahabatnya.

" Kibum~ah…, kamu duluan saja ke Kampus, nanti aku menyusul. Karena ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan di rumah"

" Arasseo…", sahut Kibum membalas pesannya.

Kibum bergegas mengambil kunci Mobil dan juga jaketnya. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, ketika ia melihat Sungmin baru membuka pintu kamarnya.

" Kibum~ah, kamu mau kemana?", Tanya Sungmin

" Kampus", jawabnya singkat bahkan tanpa menoleh pada Sungmin.

Drap….drap….drap…., Kibum berlari menuruni anak tangga, dan segera berlari ke luar. Ia bahkan tidak menyapa Taecyeon yang sedang memberi perintah pada pelayan di rumahnya.

" Kibum~ah…", panggil Taecyeon, tetapi Kibum tidak menggubrisnya.

Kibum segera masuk ke dalam Mobil, lalu tancap gas menuju Kampus Inha. Sepanjang jalan, Kibum mendengarkan musik. Hingga, ia memberhentikan Mobilnya ketika Kibum mengenali seseorang yang sedang berdiri di tepi jalan dan melihat ban mobilnyaa yang bocor. Kibum memberhentikan Mobilnya untuk menemui namja itu. Kibum ke luar, lalu menyapa namja tersebut.

" Dokter, ada apa dengan mobil Anda?", Tanya Kibum

" Eoh… Kibum~ah…, aku pikir siapa. Ini, ban Mobilku bocor, aku tidak membawa dongkrak dan ban cadangan.", sahut Sie Kyung

" Anda mau kemana?, biar saya antar", sahut Kibum menawarkan tumpangan kepada Sie Kyung

" Aku ingin ke Universitas Inha, karena ada pasien yang harus saya temui disana", sahut Sie Kyung

" Inha?, wah….kebetulan sekali, saya juga ingin kesana. Kalau begitu ikut saya saja, nanti biar Mobil Dokter dibawa ke bengkel", sahut Kibum

" Nee, gumawo Kibum~ssi", sahut Sie Kyung

" Gwencana", sahut Kibum dan tersenyum padanya.

TBC

Apakah yang akan terjadi di Universitas Inha selanjutnya?

Apakah Kibum akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?

Jangan lupa coment kalian ya


	15. Chapter 15

" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 15

^^sebelumnya

" Inha?, wah….kebetulan sekali, saya juga ingin kesana. Kalau begitu ikut saya saja, nanti biar Mobil Dokter dibawa ke bengkel", sahut Kibum

" Nee, gumawo Kibum~ssi", sahut Sie Kyung

" Gwencana", sahut Kibum dan tersenyum padanya.

^^ Selanjutnya

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Inha, Kibum dan Sie Kyung banyak mengobrol.

" Apa Kyuhyun ada kabarnya?", Tanya Sie Kyung

Kibum hanya menggeleng, lalu Sie Kyung menghela nafas saja.

" Pasien apa yang Dokter kunjungi di Kampus ku?", Tanya Kibum penasaran

" Molla, hanya saja aku punya kenalan di Kampus mu, dan ia sudah ku anggap seperti keluargaku sendiri", sahut Sie Kyung

" Owh…", sahut Kibum singkat

Tidak berapa lama dalam perjalanan mereka, akhirnya mereka pun tiba di Universitas Inha. Setelah memarkirkan Mobilnya, Kibum dan Sie Kyung pun berpisah untuk mengurus keperluan mereka masing-masing.

" Aku pergi dulu, Gumawo atas tumpangannya", ujar Sie Kyung sembari membungkukkan sedikit badanya di depan Kibum, begitu juga sebaliknya

" Cheonmaneyo Dok", sahut Kibum

Home

Teukie yang sudah bersiap-siap hendak menuju Perusahaan, begitu pula Yesung, Hangeng, Heechul, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Kini mereka berkumpul di ruang Makan, tanpa Siwon dan Wookie yang sudah pergi ke Kampus mereka. Sedangkan Taecyeon masih terlelap dalam kamarnya.

" DI mana Kibum?", Tanya Teukie yang sudah duduk di kursinya

" Kibum sudah pergi ke Kampus hyung", sahut Sungmin lalu meminum segelas air putih

" Apa dia tidak sarapan dulu?", Tanya Yesung

" Sepertinya tidak, karena tadi Kibum buru-buru pergi", sahut Sungmin lagi

" Siwon dan Wookie?, apa mereka juga tidak sarapan?", Tanya Teukie yang sangat mencemaskan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya

" Tadi mereka menyampaikan pesan pada Pelayan Lee, kalau mereka sarapan di Kampus saja", sahut Donghae

" Eoh…arasseo, kalau begitu kalian habiskan sarapan kalian sebelum pergi ke Perusahaan", ujar Teukie

" Nee…hyung", sahut mereka serempak

" Hyung…, semalam aku sudah meminta pihak ke polisian untuk mencari Kyuhyun", ujar Hangeng

" Baguslah…, semoga saja, mereka berhasil menemukan Kyuhyun", sahut Teukie sedikit tenang, walaupun hatinya masih cemas karena ia tidak mendengar kabar Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

" Aku takut hyung", ujar Eunhyuk dan mengaduk-aduk bubur di mangkoknya

" Takut kenapa?, Taecyeon ajussi?", Tanya Kangin

Eunhyuk mengangguk, lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya

" Apa kamu takut, jika Taecyeon ajussi akan membawa Kyuhyun pergi jauh dari kita?", Tanya Shindong

" Nde…, meskipun Taecyeon ajussi adalah hyung dari appa kita. Tetapi, aku benci dengan semua keputusannya. Karena ia, kita seperti bawahan yang harus terpaku dengan keputusan atasan. Aku merasa jika Taecyeon ajussi berada di rumah ini. Rumah ini seakan-akan seperti neraka bagiku", sahut Eunhyuk dan mengaduk-aduk buburnya tanpa memakannya.

Sorot matanya sangat tajam setiap kali membicarakan Taecyeon. Donghae yang duduk disampingnya, ia memegang pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk, hingga Eunhyuk menghentikan aktifitas mengaduk-aduk buburnya, lalu menatap Donghae.

" Wae?", Tanya Eunhyuk

" Jika appa mendengar apa yang barusan saja kamu katakan ini, appa pasti akan sangat sedih di alam sana", ujar Donghae

" Araa…tetapi…aku tidak suka suasana di rumah ini, sejak kehadirannya. Kibum benar, akupun sama seperti ini. Aku merasa tidak berguna menjadi hyung untuknya", sahut Eunhyuk

" Sudahlah…, jika Tacyeon ajussi mendengarnya. Hanya akan menambah masalah bagi keluarga kita", ujar Teukie sambil menghentakkan gelas yang berada di sisi kiri tangannya. Hingga membuat dongsaengnya terdiam.

" Teukie hyung benar, tidak ada salahnya jika untuk beberapa saat kita bersabar dalam menghadapinya", tambah Yesung

" Aku menyerahkan keputusan ini pada hyung, jika hyung masih ingin melihat Kyuhyun semakin menderita, hyung lakukan saja kemauan Taecyeon ajussi, lalu perintahkan pada kami, agar kami melakukan seperti apa yang hyung perintahkan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Semua keputusan ada di tangan hyung, dan hyung bukankah tahu, seberapa lelahnya kami harus selalu bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini?, bukankah hyung juga tahu, kita semua sering menangis secara diam-diam, jika kita harus menyakiti Kyuhyun dengan setiap perkataan kita bahkan perlakuan kita padanya?. Jika aku bisa memilih, lebih baik aku pergi dari rumah ini dan membawa Kyuhyun bersamaku", ujar Eunhyuk dan menekan setiap pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan di depan hyung nya. Dan mereka hanya terdiam mendengar kekesalan Eunhyuk yang sudah ia pendam terlalu lama dalam hatinya.

Eunhyuk yang merasa dirinya sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan kekesalan yang ia pendam, iapun beranjak dari kursinya untuk meninggalkan para hyungnya yang masih berada di ruang makan.

" Habiskan dulu makananmu, Hyuk?", Ujar Sungmin

" Aku sudah kenyang", sahut Eunhyuk, kemudian pergi tanpa menghiraukan yang lain.

" Sabarlah hyung…", ujar Heechul

" Nee…", sahut Teukie dan mencoba untuk tersenyum di depan dongsaengnya yang lain.

Dapur

Para pelayan yang berada di dapur, mereka membicarakan masalah yang kini semakin rumit, dan sedang menimpa majikan-majikan mereka. Merekapun sangat kesal, sewaktu Taecyeon berkunjung ke rumah ini, untuk dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar.

" Kasihan majikan kita, semakin bertambah saja masalah mereka", ujar kepala dapur di rumah ini

" Nde, dan yang lebih miris adalah keadaan tuan muda Kyuhyun. Kasihan sekali dia, dari kecil sampai sekarang ini, hidupnya selalu menderita", sahut salah satu pelayan dapur

" Eoh…, kenapa rumah ini semakin sepi tanpa tuan muda Kyuhyun", sahut salah satu pelayan yang lain

" Semoga saja tuan muda Kyuhyun baik-baik saja" ujar kepala dapur kepada pelayan yang lain

" Nde", sahut mereka

Mobil

Siwon dan Wookie hari ini sengaja membolos dari Kampusnya, karena mereka berdua berencana mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Bahkan mereka berniat, tidak akan pulang sebelum menemukan Kyuhyun.

" Apa keputusan kita ini tepat hyung?", Tanya Wookie

" Eoh…, kita tidak bisa berdiam diri terus Wookie. Kyuhyun pasti membutuhkan kita", sahut Siwon dan fokus pada jalan di depannya

" Hyung benar, dan semoga saja uang yang kita miliki cukup untuk beberapa hari, dan kita dapat menemukan Kyuhyun", sahut Wookie yang duduk disebelahnya

" Apa Teukie hyung dan yang lainnya tidak curiga dengan kepergian kita ini hyung?", Tanya Wookie polos

" Untuk masalah itu, kamu serahkan saja pada hyung", sahut Siwon

" Eoh…", sahut Wookie setuju

Inha

Sie Kyung menunggu di depan rumah penjaga Kampus Inha, ia duduk di teras depan sembari menyilangkan kedua kakinya, kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya serta ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas. Cukup lama ia menunggu, ia pun mengubah posisi duduknya dengan menyandarkan tubuhnnya ke dinding rumah penjaga yang sudah ia anggap keluarganya itu.

" Kenapa lama sekali?", gumam Sie Kyung sembari menatap jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00

Karena terlalu lama menunggu, Sie Kyung pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar area Kampus Inha, tetapi ia tidak lupa meletakkan sebuah kertas memo yang sudah ia tulis sebuah pesan, kemudian ia selipkan di bawah pintu rumah.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Kibum yang bosan menunggu Jonghyun yang tidak kunjung datang, iapun berencana pergi ke Perpustakaan seorang diri. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, bahkan ia tidak peduli pada sorot mata para yeoja yang menatapnya dengan terkagum-kagum karena ketampanannya. Ia berlalu begitu saja tanpa menoleh dan menatap para yeoja itu, hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar seseorang membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

" Kasihan sekali namja tadi ya"

" Nde, sudah cacat begitu masih saja memaksakan dirinya kuliah di Kampus ini"

" Cacat?", batin Kibum.

Kibum berbalik arah dan menghampiri kedua yeoja yang sedang membicarakan seseorang yang mereka sebut cacat.

" Cacat?, namja cacat?", Tanya Kibum

" Nde..", sahut mereka dan menatap lekat Kibum karena terpesona oleh ketampanannya

" Seperti apa namja itu?", Tanya Kibum penasaran apakah yang mereka maksud adalah Kyuhyun atau bukan.

"…", mereka terdiam dan masih menatap Kibum tanpa berkedip sedikitpun

" Hyaaaa!, aku bertanya pada kalian!", ujar Kibum membentak kedua yeoja itu hingga mereka terkejut

" Mi…mianhe", sahut mereka

" Aku Tanya sekali lagi, seperti apa namja itu?", Tanya Kibum

" Namja itu cukup tinggi, tampan…tetapi kedua kaki dan tangannya terlihat kaku, bahkan saat ia membawa buku menuju meja Perpustakaan, buku itu selalu jatuh dari tangannya", sahut salah satu yeoja menjelaskan kepadanya

" Siapa namanya?", Tanya Kibum dengan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya

" Mm…kalau tidak salah dengar, tadi penjaga Perpustakaan memanggilnya dengan nama Kyu…Kyu…apalah itu, saya juga lupa", sahut yeoja itu yang membuat Kibum tersentak, dan tanpa berterima kasih kepada kedua yeoja itu, Kibum pergi dan berlari menuju Perpustakaan.

" Aish…, tampan-tampan tapi galak sekali", ujar yeoja itu mencibirnya

" Nde", sahut yeoja yang satunya lagi.

Kibum berlari dan menerobos masuk ke dalam Perpustakaan tanpa mengisi buku tamu terlebih dahulu. Ia mencari di setiap lorong Perpustakaan, namun ia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di tempat itu. Dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan bahkan membuat para Mahasiswa yang berada di Perpuastakaan di buat heran oleh tingkahnya. Kibum menghampiri penjaga Perpustakaan.

" Apa tadi Kyuhyun kemari?", Tanya Kibum cemas

" Nde, tapi barusan saja dia pergi setelah membaca buku disini", sahut penjaga Perpustakaan Inha.

" Gumawo", sahut Kibum kemudian berlari dan ke luar dari Perpustakaan

Penjaga itu tampak bingung dengan kecemasan yang ditunjukkan Kibum di depannya

" Ada hubungan apa Kibum dengan Kyuhyun?", gumamnya

Setelah meninggalkan Perpustakaan, Kibum berlari dan memasuki setiap kelas kalau-kalau di kelas itu ia menemukan Kyuhyun, tetapi ia masih tetap tidak menemukannya. Kibum hampir putus asa, tetapi ia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia menoleh ke kanan dan melihat seorang namja yang hendak menuruni anak tangga, tetapi langkah kakinya terasa berat untuk ia gunakan, bahkan kedua tangannya berusaha menggenggam kuat gagang tangga itu. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya pelan dan mengikuti namja itu.

" Kyuhyun…", panggil Kibum

Kyuhyun terkejut hingga ia menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak untuk memastikan apakah ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, tanpa ia berpaling untuk menatapnya

" Kyuhyun~ah…", panggil Kibum dan kini Kibum memberanikan dirinya untuk memegang pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sedikit dan melihat sebuah tangan yang sedang memegang pundaknya, ada perasaan takut jika ia menoleh ke belakang. Karena Kyuhyun sadar yang memanggilnya saat ini adalah Kibum hyung nya.

" Kyuhyun~ah…kamu benar Kyuhyun kan?", Tanya Kibum, namun Kyuhyun enggan menjawabnya.

Kibum yakin Kyuhyun masih marah padanya, hingga Kibum menuruni dua anak tangga terlebih dahulu, kemudian berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak sanggup lagi menahan kerinduan pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu, hingga iapun memegang kedua lengan Kyuhyun.

" Lepaskan tanganmu", ujar Kyuhyun ketus pada Kibum dengan menatap Kibum tajam

" Wae?, kenapa kamu harus pergi Kyu?, apakah kamu tahu, hyung dan yang lainnya mencarimu ke mana-mana?", ujar Kibum tanpa memperdulikan permintaan Kyuhyun

" Jincha?!, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja mencariku sewaktu aku kecelakaan?, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja mencariku saat aku tersesat di Hutan sewaktu mendaki gunung bersama teman Sekolahku?, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja mencariku saat aku sengaja menginap di rumah temanku tanpa mmberi tahu kalian?, kenapa baru sekarang, setelah aku cacat seperti ini?", Tanya Kyuhyun yang kesal kepada Kibum

" Hyung tahu, kami bersalah padamu saeng…hyung…", Kyuhyun memutus penjelasan Kibum

" Saeng?..., baru kali ini, kamu memanggilku saeng?. Hah!..." Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat karena kekesalannya kepada Kibum

"Apa kamu tahu?, berapa lama aku menunggu kalian memanggilku dongsaeng?, apa kamu tahu?, berapa lama aku menyaksikan kedekatan kalian tanpa kalian mengajakku bergabung dengan kalian?, apa kamu tahu?, berapa lama aku cemburu setiap salah satu dari kalian saling mencemaskan satu dengan yang lainnnya, tanpa pernah memperdulikanku?, apa kamu tahu?, betapa sakitnya hatiku mengetahui kalian menyayangiku, tetapi kalian selalu berpura-pura tidak menampakkannya di depanku?, apa kamu tahu perasaanku saat itu?", sahut Kyuhyun yang meluapkan semua kekesalannya di depan Kibum.

" Mian…mianhe…cheongmal mianhe saeng….cheongmal mianhe. Hyung salah…hyung sangat bersalah padamu", sahut Kibum dan kini air mata tidak berhasil ia bendung di depan Kyuhyun

" Aku lelah hyung…, diperlakukan seperti ini terus menerus. Apakah kalian benar-benar sayang padaku?, pertanyaan itu selalu ada dalam benakku hyung, aku merasa kalian hanya berbohong saja padaku. Untuk mempercayai rasa sayang kalian, sepertinya sangat sulit bagiku", sahut Kyuhyun yang menahan air matanya untuk tidak tumpah di depan Kibum, dan ia masih menggenggam kuat gagang tangga tersebut.

" Kyu…hyung benar-benar sangat menyayangimu saeng. Jebbal…, kembalilah pulang bersama hyung", pinta Kibum memelas kepadanya

" Shireo…, jika aku kembali ke rumah, aku hanya akan menjadi beban semua orang", sahut Kyuhyun menolak.

" Jebbal saeng, hyung janji akan menjagamu. Jika yang lain menyakiti perasaanmu lagi, maka hyung akan membawamu pergi dan merawatmu", ujar Kibum yang masih memohon di depannya.

" Kyu….Kibum sangat menyayangimu. Kembalilah pulang bersamanya Kyu", ujar Sie Kyung yang ternyata ia mendengar semua pembicaraan Kibum dan Kyuhyun di anak tangga lantai 2. Sie Kyung berdiri tidak jauh dari Kibum berdiri saat ini, dan Sie Kyung sengaja bersembunyi untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

" Shireo…, Dokter juga sama sepertinya yang juga berbohong kepadaku. Bukankah Dokter tidak boleh membocorkan rahasia pasiennya tanpa persetujuan dari pasien itu sendiri", sahut Kyuhyun yang tetap menolak, dan menatap tajam Sie Kyung

" Mianhe…saat itu aku tidak mengetahui bahwa Kibum adalah hyung mu", sahut Sie Kyung.

Karena Kyuhyun keras kepala menolak permintaan Kibum. Akhirnya Kibum melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

" Jika kamu tetap tidak ingin pulang kembali ke rumah, dan tidak memaafkan kami. Lebih baik hyung mati dihadapanmu Kyu", ujar Kibum

" Mwo?, Kibum~ssi…apa kamu sudah gila?", sahut Sie Kyung yang marah kepadanya

" Aku tetap akan melakukannya Dokter, karena hidupku tidak akan berguna karena selalu menyakiti perasaannya", sahut kibum dan kini ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat yang selalu ia bawa dalam saku celananya, kemudian ia letakkan di urat nadinya. Tetapi, Kyuhyun menganggap bahwa aksi yang dilakukan oleh Kibum hanyalah bohong belaka, hingga ia hanya diam dan tidak merespon ancaman Kibum.

" Kyuhyun~ah…, kembalilah bersama Kibum. Tolong jangan keras kepala seperti ini", ujar Sie Kyung yang masih membujuk Kyuhyun.

" Jika memang itu yang terbaik untuk Kibum hyung, biarkan saja ia melakukannya di depan mataku", sahut Kyuhyun yang menantang ancamannya.

TBC

Mian kalau jelek lanjutannya. Hehehhehehe ^^

Apakah Kibum akan bunuh diri di depan Kyuhyun?

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Q kasih sedikit bocoran ya….


	16. Chapter 16

" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 16

^^sebelumnya

" Mwo?, Kibum~ssi…apa kamu sudah gila?", sahut Sie Kyung yang marah kepadanya

" Aku tetap akan melakukannya Dokter, karena hidupku tidak akan berguna karena selalu menyakiti perasaannya", sahut Kibum dan kini ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat yang selalu ia bawa dalam saku celananya, kemudian ia letakkan di urat nadinya. Tetapi, Kyuhyun menganggap bahwa aksi yang dilakukan oleh Kibum hanyalah bohong belaka, hingga ia hanya diam dan tidak merespon ancaman Kibum.

" Kyuhyun~ah…, kembalilah bersama Kibum. Tolong jangan keras kepala seperti ini", ujar Sie Kyung yang masih membujuk Kyuhyun.

" Jika memang itu yang terbaik untuk Kibum hyung, biarkan saja ia melakukannya di depan mataku", sahut Kyuhyun yang menantang ancamannya.

^^ Selanjutnya

" Mworago!, kamu keterlaluan Kyu", sahut Sie Kyung marah kepadanya

" KETERLALUAN?, apa benar aku keterlaluan Dok?, lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum hyung dan juga yang lainnya?, apa mereka tidak keterlaluan padaku?", Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sie Kyung

" Kyu, hyung tahu kami sangat keterlaluan padamu. Arasseo…, jika hatimu lebih baik, maka hyung akan melakukannya di depanmu saeng", sahut Kibum dan kini ia mengarahkan ujung pisau lipat itu tepat di urat nadinya. Dag dig dug, saat ini yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun, ia bahkan tampak sangat takut jika Kibum benar-benar melakukan tindakan bodoh itu di depannya. Dan, ketakutan Kyuhyun menjadi nyata tatkala ujung pergelangan tangan Kibum sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

" Andwae…" teriak Kyuhyun

Kibum menghentikan tindakan konyolnya kemudian ia menatap kedua bola mata Kyuhyun yang kini berkaca-kaca saat Kyuhyun menatapnya.

" Jangan lakukan itu hyung, aku…aku akan kembali pulang bersama hyung, keundae, jangan ulangi tindakan bodoh itu lagi hyung", pinta Kyuhyun yang kini air mata tidak bisa lagi ia tahan agar tidak tampak di depan Kibum

Ketika mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Kibum segera membuang pisau lipat tersebut, kemudian ia menaiki 1 anak tangga untuk merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

" Gumawo saeng, gumawo", ujar Kibum bahagia

Sie Kyung tersenyum melihat kedua saudara itu kembali rukun.

" Kita pulang sekarang ya", ajak Kibum

" Nee", sahut Kyuhyun menyetujuinya

" Chamkanman Kibum~ssi", ujar Sie Kyung, hingga membuat Kibum melepaskan pelukanya pada Kyuhyun kemudian berbalik dan menatap Sie Kyung

" Ada apa Dok?", Tanya Kibum

" Lukamu harus diberi perban terlebih dahulu, setelah itu ajak Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah kalian", sahut Sie Kyung

" Nde, Dokter Sie benar hyung", ujar Kyuhyun

" Arasseo", sahut Kibum menyetujuinya.

Sebelum Kibum dan Kyuhyun berencana pulang, Sie Kyung mengajak mereka ke rumah penjaga Kampus Inha untuk mengobati luka Kibum. Kibum meminta Kyuhyun untuk naik ke punggungnya

" Naiklah saeng, hyung akan menggendongmu", pinta Kibum

" Keundae hyung, pergelangan tangan hyung terluka karenaku, lebih baik aku jalan sendiri saja hyung", sahut Kyuhyun menolak

" Jebbal saeng, sejak dulu hyung ingin sekali melakukan ini untukmu. Tetapi karena ego hyung, yang hyung lakukan hanya bisa menyakiti perasaanmu saja", sahut Kibum dan masih berbalik tanpa menatap Kyuhyun

" Arasseoyo hyung", ujar Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menaiki punggung Kibum, kemudian Kibum menggendong Kyuhyun dan menuruni anak tangga bersama. Ketika Kibum yang menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya, dan Sie Kyung yang berjalan disisi kiri Kibum, tampak sorot mata para Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi baru itu menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa karena dirinya Kibum harus menahan rasa malu di depan banyak Mahasiswa yang kini mencibir pada Kibum.

" Ternyata Kibum hyungnya Kyuhyun"

" Cih!, kenapa baru sekarang Kibum mengakuinya",

" Hyung mana yang begitu tega membiarkan dongsaengnya dulu dihina di depan banyak orang"

Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan wajahnya, air mata kini kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya yang sudah sangat sembab akibat menangis, ditambah lagi dengan cibiran yang ditujukan oleh banyak Mahasiswa kepada Kibum, namun Kibum yang menyadari bahwa semua yang dikatakan itu adalah benar, tetapi Kibum tidak marah pada Mahasiswa itu.

Kyuhyun berbicara pelan pada Kibum dengan suaranya yang serak

" Mianhe hyung, karena aku…, hyung mendapat cibiran tidak mengenakkan seperti ini"

" Gwencana saeng, lagipula yang dikatakan mereka itu benar. Sudahlah, jangan diambil hati perkataan mereka, lagipula hyung juga tidak marah pada mereka", sahut Kibum acuh

"…", Kyuhyun tidak menyahut perkataan Kibum, karena ia hanya dapat menangis dan menyesali atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Kondisi kedua kaki dan tangan yang sudah tidak dapat bergerak bebas seperti layaknya orang lain, membuat hatinya semakin sakit karena kondisinya hanya akan menambah beban untuk para hyungnya.

" Hyung, apakah kepulanganku ke rumah, tidak akan membuat hyung yang lain terganggu karenaku?", Tanya Kyuhyun

Kibum menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kini mereka bertiga berada di Taman Kampus, mereka berhenti di bawah Pohon Blossom. Semilir angin berhembus hingga membuat bunga-bunga berjatuhan dari tangkainya. Disela jawaban Kibum, Kyuhyun merasakan sel kanker itu kembali menyerang tubuhnya, namun ia mencoba untuk menutupinya dari Kibum dan juga Sie Kyung.

" Justru kepulanganmu ke rumah sangat dinantikan oleh semua hyung kita, Kyu", sahut Kibum

" Seandainya suatu hari nanti kondisiku semakin parah, atau bahkan aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi, apakah hyung dan yang lainnya akan pergi meninggalkanku yang cacat ini?", Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

" Kamu bicara apa sih Kyu!, hyung tidak suka mendengar pertanyaanmu itu", sahut Kibum yang mulai kesal karena pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terlalu jauh untuk dipikirkannya.

" Kyuhyun~ssi, kamu tidak boleh pesimis seperti itu. Kamu harus yakin, bahwa kondisimu akan semakin membaik", sahut Sie Kyung kepada Kyuhyun

" Cheongmal?, lalu, bagaimana dengan ini Dok?", Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mengelus kepalanya yang ternyata kini rambutnya rontok semakin banyak, bukan hanya sehelai dua helai melainkan setengah dari telapak tangannya.

Sie Kyung dan Kibum tampak sangat terkejut saat Kyuhyun memperlihatkan rambutnya yang rontok kepada mereka. Sie Kyung mengambil rambut Kyuhyun yang rontok itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

" Saeng…", ujar Kibum dengan nada suaranya yang mulai bergetar saat ia memanggil Kyuhyun

" Apa kejadian ini sudah sering terjadi Kyu?, maksudku apakah rambutmu sudah semakin sering rontok seperti ini?', Tanya Sie Kyung yang semakin cemas akan keadaan Kyuhyun

" Eoh…, aku sudah sering menemukan rambutku yang rontok ketika bangun dari tidur atau ketika aku mengelus kepalaku, Dok", sahut Kyuhyun

" Dok, apakah ini pertanda yang tidak baik?", Tanya Kibum yang sangat mencemaskan keadaan Kyuhyun

" Kibum~ssi, sebaiknya kita bawa Kyuhyun segera ke Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksa kondisinya lebih lanjut, dan lukamu sebaiknya di obati di Rumah Sakit juga", saran Sie Kyung

" Nee, Dok", sahut Kibum menyetujuinya

Sie Kyung dan Kibum kini mempercepat langkah kaki mereka menuju Mobil Kibum. Dan rencana awal Sie Kyung untuk menemui si penjaga Kampus, ia tunda karena menurutnya kondisi Kyuhyun ini sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Setiba di area parkiran, Kibum segera memasukkan Kyuhyun ke dalam Mobil bagian belakang, sedangkan Sie Kyung mengambil alih untuk mengendarai Mobil Kibum, dan Kibum duduk di belakang menemani Kyuhyun.

" Mian saeng, hyung bahkan tidak tahu jika kondisimu sudah seburuk ini", ujar Kibum yang menyesal di depan Kyuhyun

" Gwencana hyung. Dengan adanya hyung disisiku, maka itu akan memberiku kekuatan untuk bertahan dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini" sahutnya.

Kyuhyun segera di bawa ke Rumah Sakit oleh Sie Kyung. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit, rasa sakit yang dialami Kyuhyun semakin menjadi, bahkan kini darah hitam dan kental ke luar dari hidungnya, Kibum yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun begitu mencemaskannya. Begitu pula Sie Kyung yang mempercepat laju kendaraannya bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan rambu-rambu lalu lintas, hingga beberapa kendaraan Polisi mengejarnya, namun Sie Kyung tetap tidak perduli.

Kibum yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, ia merasa bahwa para hyung nya harus mengetahui kondisi yang dialami Kyuhyun saat ini, hingga iapun menghubungi salah satu hyungnya yaitu Sungmin.

Kia Motors

Sungmin yang memiliki perusahaan Kia Motors, dan saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam ruangannya sembari ia menandatangani beberapa file penting yang diberikan oleh Sekretarisnya. Kini aktifitasnya terhenti ketika Ponselnya berbunyi, dan ia menatap nama yang tertera dari ponselnya yaitu salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya yaitu Kibum.

Tanpa menundanya, Sungmin segera menjawab panggilan masuk dari Kibum.

" Yeobseyo…"

" Hyung, gawat. Hyung harus ke Rumah Sakit Kyunghee, saat ini aku sedang bersama Kyuhyun, dan kondisinya memburuk hyung", terdengar suara Kibum yang parau saat menyampaikan berita buruk ini kepada Sungmin.

Tanpa menyahut perkataan Kibum, Sungmin pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, bahkan beberapa file penting itu terjatuh dari atas meja dan berserakan di lantai ruangannya. Dan Sungmin tidak perduli, ia segera ke luar dari ruanganya, dan berlari tanpa memperdulikan pegawai bahkan rekan kerja yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

" Sungmin~ssi…."

Sungmin terus berlari dan menuruni setiap anak tangga, bahkan ia tidak masuk ke dalam Lift, karena ia sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih ketika ia mendengar berita buruk mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun. Peluh keringat mengalir deras hingga membasahi tubuhnya, ia tidak dapat menangis, karena hatinya yang begitu mencemaskan dongsaeng bungsu kesayangannya itu. Bahkan dalam hati ia selalu bergerutu kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

" Ini salahku…ini adalah salahku"

Para pegawai yang bekerja di Perusahaan milik Sungmin, bahkan merasa aneh pada sikap Sungmin yang berlari terburu-buru bahkan ia menabrak beberapa pegawai yang berjalan di depannya, bahkan tanpa meminta maaf pada pegawai tersebut. Kejadian ini baru pertama kali mereka saksikan, setelah sekian lama para pegawai Sungmin bekerja bersamanya. Karena para Pegawainya sangat mengenal watak Bos mereka yang sangat sopan, ramah, bahkan sering kali meminta maaf jika ia melakukan kesalahan pada orang lain.

" Bos kita kenapa?", Tanya salah satu pegawai kepada temannya

" Molla, tidak seperti biasanya, Bos seperti ini", sahut pegawai yang satunya lagi

" Nde"

Sungmin yang kini sudah berada di lantai dasar Perusahaannya, ia segera ke luar dan menuju parkiran Mobil, area parkiran itu sangat sepi dan Mobilnya di parkir Khusus di mana hanya Mobil Sungmin yang terparkir di parkiran VIP tersebut.

Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam Mobil, kemudian ia memasukkan kunci dan mengendarai Mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Kyuhyun, tetapi sepanjang jalan menuju Rumah Sakit yang disebutkan oleh Kibum, Sungmin tidak lupa mengirim pesan kepada Teukie serta yang lainnya.

Mobil Kibum

" Bertahanlah Kyu", ujar Kibum sembari ia menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidung Kyuhyun dengan saputangan miliknya.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, dan ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kibum. Samar-samar Kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang sedang menangis karenanya, hingga Kyuhyun memegang wajah Kibum dan menyeka air mata Kibum dengan tangannya.

" Uljima…hyung", sahut Kyuhyun yang begitu lemah untuk berkata-kata

Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang menyeka air matanya, kemudian Kibum memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun, lalu Kibum mendekap Kyuhyun erat dalam pelukannya.

" Dulu, jika salah satu dari kita ada yang sakit. Appa akan memeluk kita seperti ini. Tetapi, meskipun appa tidak ada lagi bersama kita, hyung akan selalu memelukmu seperti ini saeng. Hyung janji tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis dan menderita lagi", ujar Kibum dengan suaranya yang serak seraya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini Kyuhyun bahkan tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kibum, karena Kyuhyun sendiri sudah tidak sadarkan diri ketika Kibum memeluknya.

Makam Keluarga Park

Saat ini Teukie sengaja mampir ke Makam kedua orangtua nya, Teukie yang duduk dan berbicara seorang diri di depan makam appa dan juga eommanya, kini ia dikejutkan oleh berita mengenai Kyuhyun yang dikirim oleh Sungmin.

Bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum yang menancap langsung ke hatinya, Teukie terduduk lemas dari posisinya yang sebelumnya sedang berlutut di depan kedua orangtua nya. Teukie menjatuhkan Ponselnya kemudian ia memegang dada kirinya. Ia merasakan sakit yang tidak seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit yang ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun. Teukie menangis seorang diri dalam kesendiriannya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Cuaca yang tadinya cerah kini berubah menjadi cuaca mendung, dan kini setetes demi setetes air hujan jatuh ke Bumi dan mengguyur kota Seoul.

Teukie menyesali perbuatan yang selama ini ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun, hujan semakin deras hingga membuat tubuh Teukie tidak kuat karena hujan yang menderanya, hingga Teukie pun akhirnya rebah di depan makam kedua orangtua nya.

oOo

Teukie terbangun dari tidurnya yang kini ia berada di dalam ruangan kerjanya. Teukie terbangun karena ia merasa bahwa ada yang sedang mencaci Kyuhyun. Entah perasaan itu benar atau tidaknya, kini Teukie ke luar dari ruang kantor, dan menuju asal suara tersebut. Teukie berdiri di lantai 2 dan memegang pagar pembatas. Teukie menatap ke bawah, dan ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang kini berada di tengah-tengah para pegawainya, Taecyeon, klien dari Jepang dan AS.

" Kalian lihat namja cacat ini…, dia tidak punya malu sama sekali untuk datang ke Perusahaan besar seperti ini…, berani-beraninya ia melamar pekerjaan di Perusahaan besar seperti ini…", ujar Taecyeon yang mempermalukan Kyuhyun di depan semua pegawai bahkan Klien yang sedang bersamanya saat ini.

" Memangnya dia siapa?", Tanya Klien yang sedang berdiri di sisi kanannya

" Dia pegawai baru?", Tanya salah satu Klien yang penasaran pada Kyuhyun yang kini ia berdiri di tengah-tengah pegawai, Taecyeon serta Klien yang lain.

" Aniyo…DIA HANYALAH PENGEMIS CACAT YANG TIDAK TAHU MALU", sahut Taecyeon dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kebencian.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa membela dirinya di depan banyak orang, bahkan dadanya sangat sesak untuk menahan rasa sakit hati yang ia pendam saat ini. Teukie yang berdiri di lantai 2, hatinya sangat terpukul saat mendengar semua yang dikatakan Taecyeon mengenai Kyuhyun di depan banyak orang.

" SAMCHON KETERLALUAN!", Teukie berteriak dari lantai 2

Namun Taecyeon tidak memperdulikan teriakan dari Teukie yang sangat marah padanya. Dan dengan seenaknya Taecyeon mengusir Kyuhyun dengan cara mendorong Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh ke lantai, kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun lalu menyeretnya ke luar dari Perusahaan milik Teukie.

" ANDWAE!",

oOo

" Hosh…hosh..hosh…", Teukie terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, lalu terduduk diatas kasur. Teukie memandangi sebuah ruangan yang serba hijau, sebuah penghangat terletak di atas meja sisi kiri, lengannya yang tertusuk selang infuse, serta ia menatap salah satu dongsaeng yang sedang terlelap di kursi karena sibuk menunggu dirinya yang pingsan ketika berada di Makam.

" Chullie~ah…", panggil Teukie

" Ngg…", Chullie menggeliat ketika ia terbangu dari tidurnya

" Hyung sudah sadar", ujarnya sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya

" Bagaimana hyung ada disini?', Tanya Teukie bingung

" Tadi aku dan Hangeng mencari hyung, karena hyung tidak ada di Rumah Sakit, aku pikir hyung ada di makam appa dan eomma, ternyata aku benar. Aku dan Hangeng menemukan hyung sudah tidak sadarkan diri disana", sahut Heechul

" Kyuhyun…, bagaimana keadaannya?", Tanya Teukie cemas

" Huft…", helaan nafas berat ke luar dari mulutnya

Teukie dapat menangkap ada yang tidak beres sedang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

" Katakan pada hyung, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?", Tanya Teukie lagi

" Kyuhyun masih belum sadarkan diri hyung, Dokter Sie Kyung menyarankan bahwa Kyuhyun harus menjalani cuci darah dan melakukan kemoterapi, karena Cuma jalan ini yang dapat memperlambat perkembangan sel kanker nya", sahut Heechul

" Hyung ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, tolong antarkan hyung ke sana", pinta Teukie

" Nee, hyung", sahut Heechul

Heechul membantu Teukie dengan membawa alat infuse Teukie, dan mengantar Teukie menuju ruangan Kyuhyun. Di depan kamar inap Kyuhyun, tampak beberapa dongsaengnya dengan raut wajah cemas, masih menunggu dengan setia di depan kamar inap Kyuhyun. Ketika salah satu dari mereka melihat Teukie yang dipapah oleh Heechul, iapun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan apa yang ia lakukan tadi membuat Kibum melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Yesung lakukan.

Tetapi bukannya Kibum membantu Teukie yang sedang dipapah oleh Heechul, bahkan Yesung pun dilaluinya dengan mempercepat langkah kakiya. Kibum tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya ketika ia melihat Teukie, hingga tidak memperdulikan kondisi Teukie yang saat ini sedang sakit, Kibum mendorong Teukie hingga papahan Heechul terlepas dan Teukie tersungkur ke lantai.

" KIBUM!", bentak Heechul dan Yesung bersamaan.

" WAE?!", sahut Kibum kesal dan menatap dingin Heechul, Yesung dan juga Teukie

" Teukie hyung sedang sakit, kenapa kamu mendorongnya seperti itu?", Tanya Heechul sembari ia membantu Teukie untuk berdiri.

" KALIAN SEMUA KETERLALUAN!, APA YANG TERJADI PADA KYUHYUN, JUGA KARENA KALIAN!", ujar Kibum berteriak pada mereka

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menghampiri Kibum dan mengajaknya untuk duduk.

" Hentikan Kibum~ah, jika Kyuhyun mendengarnya, maka hatinya akan semakin sakit mendengar pertengkaran ini", ujar Sungmin sembari memegang pundak Kibum, kemudian mengajaknya untuk duduk.

" Sabarlah hyung, Kibum hanya marah sesaat saja", ujar Yesung pada Teukie

" Arasseo", sahut Teukie yang mengerti watak Kibum jika ia sudah marah.

" Apa Taecyeon ajussi mengetahui Kyuhyun ada di Rumah Sakit ini?", Tanya Teukie

" Aniyo hyung, kami semua sengaja tidak ada yang memberitahukan hal ini kepada Taecyeon ajussi", sahut Heechul

" Syukurlah kalau begitu", sahut Teukie lega

" Wae hyung?", Tanya Yesung

" Gwencana", sahutnya berbohong

Teukie menyembunyikan rasa takut atas mimpi yang dialaminya barusan. Dan ia tidak menyampaikan mimpi tersebut kepada para dongsaengnya.

TBC

Saksikan terus ya chapt demi chaptnya ^^


	17. Chapter 17

" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 17

^^sebelumnya

" Apa Taecyeon ajussi mengetahui Kyuhyun ada di Rumah Sakit ini?", Tanya Teukie

" Aniyo hyung, kami semua sengaja tidak ada yang memberitahukan hal ini kepada Taecyeon ajussi", sahut Heechul

" Syukurlah kalau begitu", sahut Teukie lega

" Wae hyung?", Tanya Yesung

" Gwencana", sahutnya berbohong

Teukie menyembunyikan rasa takut atas mimpi yang dialaminya barusan. Dan ia tidak menyampaikan mimpi tersebut kepada para dongsaengnya

^^Selanjutnya

Teukie

Aku sangat senang ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun telah ditemukan, tetapi aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya, terlebih lagi mimpiku barusan. Aku berharap, mimpi itu tidak menjadi kenyataan. Aku tahu, Kibum sangat marah kepadaku, begitu juga Eunhyuk.

" Hyung…", panggil Heechul padaku, aku terkejut saat ia membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Yee…", sahutku

" Bukankah hyung ingin melihat Kyuhyun, kajja…kita masuk sekarang", ujar Heechul mengingatkanku

" Nde…", sahutku

Saat aku melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti karena Kibum, kini giliran Eunhyuk yang kembali membuatku menghentikan langkah kakiku untuk menemui Kyuhyun di kamar inapnya.

" Jika hyung hanya ingin menyakiti Kyuhyun, sebaiknya hyung tidak perlu masuk untuk menjenguknya", sindir Eunhyuk padaku

" Eunhyuk~ah!", bentak Yesung dan Kangin

" Wae?, bukankah dulu Teukie hyung yang memerintahkan kita untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun dan tidak memperdulikannya?!, karena Teukie hyung juga, sekarang semua perbuatan kita membuahkan hasil. Hyung lihatkan, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini?!", sahut Eunhyuk dan menatapku tajam

" … ", aku hanya diam dan aku tidak ingin menjawabnya, karena aku tidak ingin membuat keributan di Rumah Sakit ini. Aku melanjutkan langkahku dan masuk ke dalam kamar inap Kyuhyun dengan dipapah Heechul.

Saat berada di dalam kamar inap Kyuhyun, aku mendekatinya yang masih belum sadar. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat kurusan, karena dapat terlihat dari pipinya yang tirus. Aku duduk di tepi kasurnya, dan memegang tangannya erat.

" Dongsaeng~ah…, hyung datang. Apakah kamu bisa mendengar hyung?", Aku berbicara di depannya yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suaraku atau tidak.

" Mianhe…, semua yang terjadi padamu adalah kesalahan hyung. Karena hyung terlalu bodoh untuk mengikuti kemauan Taecyeon ajussi", aku menyesali semua yang kulakukan di depannya.

" Hyung terlalu pengecut karena tidak mengakui bahwa hyung juga yang lainnya sangat menyayangimu",

" Hyung jangan berkata seperti itu, kita terpaksa menyakiti perasaannya karena ancaman Taecyeon ajussi, hyung jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri", ujar Heechul dan memegang pundakku

" Aniyo Chullie, semua ini terjadi karena hyung. Kondisinya memburuk juga karena hyung. Semua adalah kesalahanku, saeng",

" Hyung…", aku tahu, Chullie merasa sedih karenaku.

Dari semua dongsaeng yang ku miliki, hanya Chullie yang sangat mengerti diriku.

Author

Teukie tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia meletakkan tangan Kyuhyun di dadanya.

" Jika hyung bisa menggantikan apa yang terjadi padamu saat ini, hyung ingin menggantikan posisimu, Kyu", ujar Teukie pada Kyuhyun yang hingga saat ini masih belum ada tanda-tanda kesadaran

" Hyung…, kenapa hyung berkata seperti itu?", Tanya Heechul yang tidak terima akan keinginannya

" Hyung tidak sanggup melihatnya menderita seperti ini, Chullie. Hati hyung terlalu sakit, jika harus melihatnya semakin lama kondisinya akan semakin parah. Hyung tidak sanggup melihatnya harus dipermalukan oleh orang lain. Hyung tidak sanggup Chullie…, hyung tidak sanggup…", ujar Teukie yang kini suaranya terdengar parau karena ia meneteskan air matanya dan mengenai tangan Kyuhyun yang masih di genggamnya.

" Na do hyung…, bahkan aku tidak ingin jika Kyuhyun harus pergi meninggalkan kita…", sahut Chullie yang ikut menangis karena dongsaeng kesayangan mereka harus berjuang dengan kondisinya sekarang ini.

Ooo

" Saengil chukaehamnida…saengil chukaehamnida…saranghaneun nae dongsaeng…saengil chukaehamnida…", Kyuhyun yang berumur 3 tahun sangat bahagia ketika ke-12 hyung nya menyanyikan lagu Ulang Tahun kepadanya.

Kyuhyun kecil tersenyum lebar, hingga ia memperlihatkan gigi tengahnya yang ompong, karena baru saja dicabut oleh Dokter.

" Gumawo…yung..calanghae…", ujar Kyuhyun yang berterima kasih kepada para hyung nya

" Kyuhyun ingin hadiah apa?", Tanya Teukie lembut yang berjongkok di depannya

" Atu…mau talian cayang padatu", pinta Kyuhyun yang sangat polos menyampaikan keinginannya

" Kami selalu menyayangimu, saeng", sahut mereka  
" Kyuhyun~ah…", Kyuhyun menoleh kepada kedua orangtua nya yang dari kejauhan mengulurkan kedua tangan mereka seolah-olah ingin mengajak Kyuhyun pergi jauh.

" Eomma…appa…", teriak Kyuhyun kegirangan dan melepaskan tangan Teukie yang masih memegang pundaknya. Kyuhyun kecil berencana pergi menemui kedua orangtua mereka, namun Teukie mencegah Kyuhyun dengan menggenggam tangannya. Kyuhyun kecil menoleh kepada Teukie karena ia bingung kenapa Teukie mencegahnya untuk pergi

" Wae, yung?", Tanya Kyuhyun bingung dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

" Hyung tidak ingin kamu pergi meninggalkan kami saeng", pinta Teukie dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca saat menatap Kyuhyun

" Nde, Kyu…kami sangat menyayangimu…, jebbal…jangan pergi tinggalkan kami", pinta Chullie dan diikuti anggukan para hyung nya yang lain

Kyuhyun sangat bingung, apakah ia harus ikut bersama kedua orangtua nya atau harus ikut bersama ke-12 hyung nya.

Ooo

Denyut jantung Kyuhyun terlihat menurun, Teukie dan Chullie sangat terkejut ketika alat pacu jantung nya memperlihatkan kondisi jantung Kyuhyun yang melemah.

" ANDWAE…", seru Teukie panik dan semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun

Chullie segera memencet tombol darurat, kemudian ia segera ke luar dari ruang inap Kyuhyun. Ke-10 dongsaeng nya yang lain bingung karena Chullie ke luar dengan raut wajah yang sangat panik dan penuh kekhawatiran.

" Hyung, waegeudae?", Tanya Sungmin yang juga terlihat cemas

" Kyuhyun…jantung nya melemah", sahut Chullie kemudian berlari dan mencari Sie Kyung serta Hyun Bin

Mereka tampak lemas saat mendengar perkataan Chullie, Kibum yang berjanji pada Kyuhyun akan menjaganya selalu, Kibum pun segera masuk ke dalam ruang inap Kyuhyun. Kibum yang melihat Teukie menangis dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, Kibum pun mengepalkan tangannya dan menghampiri Teukie, kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan Teukie dari Kyuhyun.

" BUKANKAH SUDAH KU KATAKAN!, JANGAN MENYAKITI KYUHYUN LAGI!", bentak Kibum dan mencengkram tangan Teukie kuat.

Teukie menatap Kibum yang tatapannya pada Teukie seolah-olah ia ingin Teukie menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

" Hyung tidak menyakiti Kyuhyun…", sahut Teukie yang suaranya parau dan matanya terlihat sangat sembab

" BOHONG!, JIKA BUKAN KARENA HYUNG…LALU KENAPA KONDISINYA JADI SEPERTI INI?!", sahut Kibum dengan nafas yang turun naik karena emosinya

"HENTIKAN!", bentak Sie Kyung yang kini sudah tiba bersama Hyun Bin dan juga saudara nya yang kini memenuhi ruangan inap Kyuhyun.

" Sebaiknya kalian semua ke luar, karena kami harus memeriksa kondisinya", perintah Sie Kyung

Kibum kemudian melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Teukie, kemudian Chullie kembali membantu Teukie dan mereka semua ke luar dari ruang inap Kyuhyun. Kini hanya tinggal Sie Kyung, hyun Bin serta beberapa perawat yang membantu mereka.

Sie Kyung dan Hyun Bin berusaha membantu Kyuhyun. Sedangkan di luar ruang inap Kyuhyun, suasana di antara mereka semakin panas, dan keheningan terjadi di antara mereka.

Rumah

Taecyeon merasa bingung, karena tidak ada satu pun keponakan nya yang berada di rumah saat ini. Meskipun ia merasa bingung, namun ia tidak curiga sedikitpun dengan kebohongan yang selalu disampaikan oleh pelayan di rumah Teukie, bahkan pelayan Lee juga bekerja sama dengan pelayang yang lain untuk berbohong kepada Taecyeon.

" Apa Teukie atau yang lainnya sudah datang?", Tanya Taecyeon pada salah satu pelayan yang sedang membersihkan Guci

" Opso…, tuan Teukie masih ada urusan di luar kota, dan tuan Teukie tidak mengatakan kapan ia akan kembali", sahut pelayan itu berbohong

" Owh…lalu yang lain?", Tanya Taecyeon lagi

Pelayan Lee memutus perkataan pelayan tersebut dan ia menghampiri Taecyeon.

" Tuang muda Heechul, Hangeng ,dan Yesung sedang berlibur di Tokyo, tuang muda Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae mereka tidak akan kembali dalam beberapa hari, karena mereka sedang ada di Italy untuk mengunjungi tuan Daesung", sahut pelayan Lee yang juga berbohong kepadanya

" Daesung?, nugu?, kenapa aku baru mendengar nama itu?", Tanya Taecyeon curiga

" Tuan Daesung adalah sepupu jauh dari nyonya Park, dan beliau hanya 3 kali berkunjung kemari, karena ia terlalu sibuk di Italy, dan saat beliau kemari tuan tidak ada, maka dari itu tuan tidak mengenalnya", sahut pelayan Lee berusaha tenang di depan Taecyeon

" Owh…, lalu Siwon dan Wookie?", Tanya nya lagi

" Tuan muda Siwon dan Wookie kemungkinan malam baru pulang, karena masih mengerjakan tugas Kampus", tambahnya lagi

" Kibum?, dimana anak itu?", Tanya Taecyeon ketus karena ia masih merasa kesal pada sikap Kibum saat itu

"Tuan muda Kibum menginap di rumah sahabatnya"

" Owh…, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka, hingga melupakan aku yang sengaja berkunjung untuk menemui mereka", sahut Taecyeon yang terdengar lesu karena ia merasa kesepian

" Kenapa tuan tidak menanyakan tuan muda Kyuhyun, yang hingga saat ini belum ditemukan?", Tanya pelayan Lee

" Untuk apa menanyakan keberadaan anak sial itu?, tidak ada gunanya", sahut Taecyeon yang selalu ketus setiap kali menceritakan tentang Kyuhyun

" Kenapa tuan begitu membenci tuan muda Kyuhyun?, bukankah tuan muda Kyuhyun tidak berbuat salah pada Anda?", Tanya pelayang Lee yang selalu membela Kyuhyun

" Anak itu telah menyebabkan kematian pada dongsaengku, dan apa kamu ingin tahu kenapa aku begitu membenci anak itu?", ujar Taecyeon

" Nee…, saya ingin tahu kenapa tuan begitu membenci tuan muda Kyuhyun", sahut pelayan Lee yang sangat penasaran

TBC

Hayo…ingin tahu?

Tunggu aja ya lanjutannya.

Wkwkwkwkwk….


	18. Chapter 18

" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 18

^^sebelumnya

" Untuk apa menanyakan keberadaan anak sial itu?, tidak ada gunanya", sahut Taecyeon yang selalu ketus setiap kali menceritakan tentang Kyuhyun

" Kenapa tuan begitu membenci tuan muda Kyuhyun?, bukankah tuan muda Kyuhyun tidak berbuat salah pada Anda?", Tanya pelayang Lee yang selalu membela Kyuhyun

" Anak itu telah menyebabkan kematian pada dongsaengku, dan apa kamu ingin tahu kenapa aku begitu membenci anak itu?", ujar Taecyeon

" Nee…, saya ingin tahu kenapa tuan begitu membenci tuan muda Kyuhyun", sahut pelayan Lee yang sangat penasaran

^^Selanjutnya

Taecyeon menatap pelayan Lee sembari berpikir, pelayan Lee tampak sangat penasaran atas dasar apa Taecyeon begitu membenci Kyuhyun. Tetapi bukannya Taecyeon memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya, ia lebih memilih untuk merahasiakan hal yang sebenarnya dari pelayan Lee Junsang

" Sebaiknya kamu tidak perlu tahu, karena kamu hanyalah seorang pelayan di rumah ini", ujar Taecyeon memandang rendah pelayan Lee

Pelayan Lee hanya diam ketika menatap Taecyeon yang hanya menatapnya rendah kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan pelayan Lee yang menatap kepergiannya dan menaiki anak tangga. Pelayan Lee hanya mengelus dadanya dan bersabar.

" Dasar tidak tahu diri!", celetuk salah satu pelayan yang geram mendengar perkataan Taecyeon pada pelayan Lee

" Nde, masih untung tuan besar kita mau menerimanya di rumah ini", tambah celetuk pelayan yang lain

" Sudah-sudah, tidak enak jika di dengar tuan Taecyeon, lagipula beliau adalah saudara dari appa tuan besar kita", ujar pelayan Lee kepada beberapa pelayan yang sangat geram akan sikap Taecyeon yang seenaknya pada siapa saja.

" Nee", sahut mereka serempak.

Rumah Sakit

Setelah beberapa jam Hyun Bin dan Sie Kyung berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Kyuhyun, akhirnya kondisi Kyuhyun kini stabil kembali. Teukie yang sudah kembali ke ruang inapnya, ia selalu berpikir untuk membawa Kyuhyun tinggal di sebuah Villa miliknya yang letaknya cukup jauh dari perkotaan. Teukie pun menyampaikan rencana ini kepada Heechul, Shindong dan juga Hangeng

" Saeng, apa sebaiknya Kyuhyun kita pindahkan ke Villa di Gang Hwa Doo?", Tanya Teukie pada mereka

" Wae, hyung?, bukankan Villa itu cukup jauh dari perkotaan?, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun disana, bagaimana?", Tanya Hangeng sedikit ragu dengan keputusan Teukie

" Aku sengaja memilih Villa itu, karena hanya Villa itu yang tidak diketahui oleh Taecyeon ajussi, dan aku tidak mungkin hanya membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian disana. Aku ingin kita bergantian menjaganya, dan aku juga akan meminta Sie Kyung dan Dokter Hyun Bin untuk selalu merawat dan memberikan terapi untuk Kyuhyun", Teukie menjelaskan keinginan yang sebenarnya telah lama ia pikirkan sejak Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah mereka.

" Tapi hyung, jika kondisi Kyuhyun semakin buruk, dan ia memerlukan perawatan yang lebih Intensif, akan memakan waktu beberapa jam untuk tiba di Seoul", ujar Heechul yang memikirkan lebih jauh dari kemungkinan yang akan terjadi

" Lalu, kita harus bagaimana?, tidak mungkin jika Kyuhyun kita bawa kembali ke rumah, atau Apartemen dan Villa milik kita di Seoul ini, Taecyeon ajussi pasti akan mengetahuinya", sahut Teukie

Semua diam dan berpikir apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan untuk kebaikan Kyuhyun. Disaat mereka sedang berpikir, terdengar suara ketukan pintu, dan seorang perawat masuk untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Dokter Sie Kyung kepadanya.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

Semua mata tertuju pada perawat yang menghampiri Teukie

" Mian jika saya mengganggu, saya hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Dokter Sie Kyung , agar Anda ke ruangan beliau sekarang", semua tampak bingung karena Sie Kyung yang tiba-tiba meminta Teukie untuk menemuinya di ruangannya.

" Eoh, aku segera kesana", sahut Teukie sembari beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

" Aku akan menemanimu hyung", ujar Heechul

" Andwae, gwencanaseumnika. Kamu tidak perlu mengantarku, aku akan pergi sendiri saja" ujar Teukie menolak

" Aniyo, hyung masih sakit. Aku akan menemani hyung", sahut Heechul keras  
" Arasseo", sahut Teukie yang akhirnya setuju

Teukie dan Heechul pun kemudian ke luar dari ruang inapnya dan segera menuju ruangan Sie Kyung bersama perawat yang mengantar mereka. Sedangkan Shindong dan Hangeng diminta oleh Teukie untuk kembali ke ruang ICU untuk menjaga Kyuhyun.

ICU

Siwon dan Wookie yang giliran menjenguk Kyuhyun, mereka berdua tampak sedih menatap dongsaeng mereka yang kini terkulai lemas tidak berdaya. Siwon yang berdiri disisi kiri tepi kasurnya, mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

" Kyu~ah…, kapan kamu sadar saeng?", ujar Siwon

" Apa kamu benar-benar membenci kami?", tambahnya lagi

Wookie yang berdiri disisi kanan kasurnya, hanya diam dan hanya bisa menangis, sesekali ia menyeka air matanya

" Kyu~ah…, irona…kami sangat merindukanmu. Hyung janji, jika kamu sudah sadar, apapun yang kamu inginkan hyung akan memenuhinya, hyung janji tidak akan kasar padamu lagi, jebbal…irona…", pinta Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang belum sadarkan diri.

Kantin RS

Eunhyuk, dan Kibum berada di Kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan juga kopi hangat untuk saudara mereka yang sejak tadi belum ada satupun makanan yang mereka makan. Eunhyuk dan Kibum duduk di salah satu kursi sembari menunggu pesanan mereka.

" Hyung, jika Kyuhyun sudah sadar, apa kita akan tetap membawanya pulang ke rumah?", Tanya Kibum pada Eunhyuk

" Molla, hyung juga bingung saeng. Karena di rumah ada Taecyeon ajussi, jika Taecyeon ajussi melihat Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah, Taecyeon ajussi pasti akan membawa Kyuhyun pergi jauh", sahut Eunhyuk yang sama bingungnya seperti Teukie maupun yang lainnya.

" Apa Kyuhyun kita bawa ke Villa hyung yang ada di pulau Jeju?", saran Kibum

" Andwae", Eunhyuk menolak, Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya karena bingung kenapa Eunhyuk menolak

" Wae hyung?", Tanya Kibum

" Taecyeon ajussi sudah tahu bahwa aku memiliki Villa di pulau Jeju", sahut Eunhyuk

" Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung?", Tanya Kibum lagi

" Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya sendiri, Bummie~ah. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal ini kepada yang lainnya, dan kita mencari jalan tengahnya", sahut Eunhyuk

" Hyung benar, geuraeyo, kita akan membicarakannya dengan yang lain", ujar Kibum setuju

ICU

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun bergerak, dan perlahan-lahan ia pun membuka matanya. Siwon dan Wookie tampak bahagia ketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

" Wookie~ah, cepat panggil yang lain untuk kemari", perintah Siwon

" Nee, hyung", sahut Wookie kemudian ia segera ke luar dari ruang ICU

Siwon menyeka air matanya, dan ia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan hangat.

" Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar, saeng", ujar Siwon padanya

" A…ku, dimana?", Tanya Kyuhyun lemah

" Penyakitmu kambuh saeng, jadi kamu dibawa kemari oleh Kibum", sahut Siwon

Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya ketika ia mendengar dari mulut Siwon, bahwa ia memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan SAENG.

" Waeyo saeng?, kenapa kamu menangis?", Tanya Siwon dan menyeka air matanya

" Hyung…sudah lama sekali tidak memanggilku 'Saeng' ", sahut Kyuhyun

" Mian…, mianhe…, selama ini hyung hanya bisa menyakitimu, saeng. Bahkan, karena kami semua, kamu jadi menderita seperti ini…cheongmal mianhe", ujar Siwon dan menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

" Aniyo…, mungkin ini sudah jalanku harus menderita dua penyakit ganas seperti ini, jangan salahkan dirimu hyung…, aku bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali membenci kalian, aku tidak pernah menganggap kalian menyakitiku", sahut Kyuhyun dan tersenyum padanya.

Perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun kepada Siwon, telah di dengar oleh beberapa saudaranya yang lain. Hingga membuat mereka semua merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Mereka menghampiri dan mengelilingi Kyuhyun.

" Cheongmal mianhe saeng…, kami semua telah bersalah padamu", ujar Yesung meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun

" Kalian tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, kalian tidak memiliki salah apapun juga, jadi ku mohon…jangan merasa bersalah padaku", sahut Kyuhyun

" Apapun akan kami lakukan agar kamu bahagia, saeng", tambah Wookie

" Aku merasa cukup bahagia karena memiliki kalian, hyung…bisakah aku meminta sesuatu pada kalian?", Tanya Kyuhyun

" Apapun itu akan kami penuhi, saeng", sahut Sungmin

" Nee, saeng", tambah Donghae mengiyakan

" Aku hanya ingin, kalian selalu memanggilku dongsaeng, karena aku sudah sangat lama memimpikan kalian memanggilku dengan panggilan dongsaeng, hyung", pinta Kyuhyun

" Eoh…, selamanya kamu adalah dongsaeng kami, dan kami akan selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, saeng", ujar Yesung padanya

" Gumawo hyung, aku bahagia sekali…, ini adalah salah satu kenangan terindah bagiku, hyung", sahut Kyuhyun yang kini senyumnya lebar tidak seperti dulu.

Ruangan Sie Kyung

" Ada apa kamu memanggilku?", Tanya Teukie sembari ia duduk bersama Heechul di depan Sie Kyung

" Ada hal penting yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu", sahut Sie Kyung dan menatapnya dengan serius

" Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?", Tanya Heechul

" Aniyo, tetapi ini ada hubungannya denganmu Teukie", sahut Sie Kyung

" Aku?", Tanya Teukie bingung. Tetapi sewaktu menatap kedua mata Sie Kyung, Teukie merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak baik berkaitan dengan kesehatannya.

" Nde, Teukie~ssi…, apakah belakangan ini kamu sering merasakan Jantungmu nyeri?",

" Nde, bagaimana kamu tahu?", Tanya Teukie bingung

" Jantung?", ujar Heechul yang cukup terkejut

" Sewaktu kamu pingsan, dan saat aku memeriksa keadaanmu, aku merasakan ada yang tidak beres pada jantungmu, maukah kamu melakukan beberapa Tes untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu saat ini" , ujar Sie Kyung

" Hyung…, kenapa hyung merahasiakan dari kami, jika hyung sakit?", ujar Heechul yang cukup terpukul saat mendengar kenyataan pahit ini

" Aku tidak apa-apa, Chullie. Sie Kyung hanya berlebihan saja menyampaikannya pada kita", sahut Teukie mencoba meyakinkan Heechul

" Teukie~ssi, kamu jangan meremehkan penyakitmu ini. Jika Kyuhyun atau pun dongsaeng mu yang lain mengetahui kenyataan ini, mereka semua akan sangat terpukul", ujar Sie Kyung

" Jebbal…tolong kalian rahasiakan hal ini dari yang lain, terutama Kyuhyun. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir", pinta Teukie pada mereka berdua

" Hyung…", Heechul menatap Teukie dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

Teukie memegang erat tangan Heechul dan meyakinkannya

" Percayalah, hyung tidak apa-apa", sahut Teukie

" Aku tidak ingin, jika transplantasi Jantung hyung 10 tahun yang lalu, memburuk", ujar Heechul yang benar-benar mencemaskannya

" Transplantasi?", Tanya Sie Kyung yang cukup terkejut karena ia baru mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya itu pernah melakukan Transplantasi Jantung

" Nde, Teukie hyung sejak kecil memiliki Jantung yang lemah, tetapi Teukie hyung sudah melakukan Transplantasi Jantung 10 tahun yang lalu, aku pikir Jantung Teukie hyung tidak akan kambuh lagi"

" Kemungkinan kambuhnya Jantung Teukie, dikarenakan ia terlalu memiliki banyak beban hingga Jantung barunya tidak sanggup untuk menahan beban itu terlalu berat", ujar Sie Kyung

Tok…Tok…Tok…

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika seorang perawat mengetuk pintu dari luar

" Masuk", Sie Kyung mempersilahkan perawat itu masuk

" Dokter, pasien Park Kyuhyun sudah sadar", perawat itu menyampaikan berita bahagia bagi Teukie juga Heechul

" Jinchayo?", sahut Teukie dan Heechul bersamaan saat menatap perawat itu

" Nde", sahutnya

" Sebaiknya kita menemui Kyuhyun sekarang", saran Sie Kyung

" Eoh", sahut mereka berdua

TBC

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Jangan lupa comentnya ya


	19. Chapter 19

" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 19

^^sebelumnya

" Dokter, pasien Park Kyuhyun sudah sadar", perawat itu menyampaikan berita bahagia bagi Teukie juga Heechul

" Jinchayo?", sahut Teukie dan Heechul bersamaan saat menatap perawat itu

" Nde", sahutnya

" Sebaiknya kita menemui Kyuhyun sekarang", saran Sie Kyung

" Eoh", sahut mereka berdua

^^ Selanjutnya

Sie Kyung pun beranjak dari kursinya begitu pula Teukie dan Heechul, mereka kemudian pergi untuk menemui Kyuhyun di ruangannya. Sepanjang jalan menuju ruang dimana Kyuhyun dirawat, Teukie memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun?, karena tidak mungkin Teukie mengajak Kyuhyun kembali pulang ke rumah mereka.

Sie Kyung menyadari bahwa sahabat karibnya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ia pun berencana menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Teukie saat ini.

" Teukie~ssi…", ujar Sie Kyung yang membuyarkan lamunannya dan ia menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu juga Heechul

" Yee, waeyo?", Tanya Teukie

" Bisakah nanti kita bicara 4 mata?, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu", sahut Sie Kyung

" Eoh…", ujar Teukie mengiyakan

Heechul tampak curiga dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Sie Kyung pada Teukie.

" Sangat mencurigakan", batin Heechul dan menatap Sie Kyung tajam

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkah mereka.

OoO

" Kenapa tidak ada satupun telepon dari salah satu keponakanku?, kenapa mencurigakan sekali?", Taecyeon berbicara seorang diri di dalam kamarnya dan sedari tadi ia mengecek apakah ada telepon masuk atau pesan masuk dari salah satu keponakannya.

" Huft…, sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu keberadaan mereka sendiri, karena aku tidak yakin dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh pelayan Lee", ujarnya lagi dan ia mencoba untuk menghubungi salah satu orang kepercayaannya.

" Yeobseyo…, ada tugas penting yang harus kamu lakukan…aku akan menemuimu di tempat biasa", ujar Taecyeon pada orang tersebut.

Kemudian Taecyeon menutup kembali pembicaraannya di telepon, dan ia memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya.

Taecyeon menghampiri meja TV untuk mengambil kunci Mobilnya. Lalu, ia pun segera pergi menuju tempat dimana mereka akan bertemu.

OoO

" Kyuhyun~ah…", ujar Teukie yang berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih tergeletak lemah di atas kasur, dan ia memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

" Mianhe…, hyung sangat bersalah padamu"

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya, karena ia merasa sangat bahagia dengan adanya keberadaan para hyung nya saat ini disisinya.

" Hyung tidak memiliki salah padaku, dan justru aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf pada kalian semua, karena aku…kalian meninggalkan aktifitas kalian hanya untuk menjagaku…, aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian…, meskipun suatu saat nanti aku pergi….aku tidak akan pernah menyesal memiliki saudara seperti kalian, hyung", mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, para hyung nya berusaha menahan air matanya, namun ada beberapa hyung Kyuhyun yang gagal membendung air matanya

" Andwae…, kamu jangan bicara seperti itu. Hyung tidak ingin kamu pergi meninggalkan kami",, sahut Teukie sembari ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Mian…mianhe hyung…, bukan maksudku membuat kalian menangis karenaku" sahut Kyuhyun menyesal

" Kyu…, hyung mohon…jangan sekalipun kamu berbicara seperti itu lagi", pinta Heechul padanya

" Nee, aku janji tidak akan pernah mengucapkan perkataan itu lagi di depan kalian. Hyung…, hari ini aku sangat bahagia sekali…, kalian semua adalah semangat untuk hidupku. Hyung…, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu pada kalian?", Tanya Kyuhyun

" Apa yang kamu inginkan saeng?", Tanya Teukie

" Nde, kami pasti akan mengabulkan permintaanmu", sahut Hangeng

" Aku ingin…kalian tidak membenciku lagi, dan seandainya kondisiku semakin memburuk, ku mohon jangan pernah meninggalkanku, hyung", pinta Kyuhyun

" Kami semua janji, kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu…walau bagaimanapun kondisimu, Kyu", sahut Teukie

" Gumawo…cheongmal gumapseumnida hyung", ujar Kyuhyun sangat bahagia.

Semua tersenyum lebar saat Kyuhyun tersenyum di depan mereka semua. Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa Teukie juga menggunakan pakaian pasien sama sepertinya.

" Hyung sakit?", Tanya Kyuhyun cemas pada Teukie yang duduk di tepi kasur Kyuhyun

" Aniyo, wae?", sahut Teukie berbohong

" Kenapa hyung menggunakan pakaian yang sama sepertiku?", Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya

" Owh ini…, hyung hanya demam saja, tapi sekarang hyung sudah baikan", sahut Teukie berbohong agar Kyuhyun tidak memikirkannya.

" Jincha?, hyung tidak bohongkan?", Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

" Hyung tidak bohong, Kyu", sahut Teukie meyakinkannya

" Nde…Teukie hyung tidak bohong, Kyu…Teukie hyung hanya demam saja, dan sekarang kondisi Teukie hyung sudah membaik", tambah Heechul yang juga berbohong pada Kyuhyun

" Arasseo…, tapi hyung harus istirahat…, aku tidak ingin jika karena aku, lengan hyung menjadi bengkak karena jarum infuse itu", pinta Kyuhyun dan ia menatap lengan Teukie yang masih tersemat jarum infuse, karena kondisi Teukie yang masih membutuhkan istirahat karena kondisi jantungnya, sehingga Sie Kyung masih tidak mengizinkan jika infuse itu di lepas.

" Hyung tidak akan apa-apa, saeng", ujar Teukie

" Hyung…setidaknya dengarkan permintaan Kyuhyun…, bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang khawatir padamu, tetapi kami juga hyung", ujar Kangin

" Nde hyung", tambah Yesung

" Hyung jangan mencemaskan Kyuhyun, untuk hari ini biar kami yang menjaganya, hyung istirahat saja di ruang inap hyung", tambah Hangeng

" Nde, lalu siapa yang akan pulang ke rumah?", Tanya Teukie pada yang lain.

" Hyung jangann cemas, hari ini Siwon dan Wookie akan pulang ke rumah, agar Taecyeon ajussi tidak curiga pada kita", sahut Shindong

" Nde, kami juga meminta pada pelayan Lee untuk merahasiakan keberadaan Kyuhyun dari Taecyeon ajussi", tambah Sungmin

" Lagipula, pelayan Lee pasti akan menyampaikan seperti apa yang kita katakan padanya pada Taecyeon ajussi", Eunhyuk menambahkan perkataan Sungmin

Kyuhyun selalu merasa aneh, kenapa Taecyeon selalu membencinya, karena sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, ia sama sekali tidak pernah berbuat salah pada Taecyeon. Kyuhyun menatap lekat semua hyung nya, karena ia sendiri merasa bingung, kenapa dirinya harus disembunyikan dari Taecyeon.

" Hyung…", panggil Kyuhyun

" Nee, wae saeng?", Tanya Teukie

" Kenapa kalian semua takut pada Taecyeon ajussi?, apakah Taecyeon ajussi akan marah, jika kalian menjagaku disini?", Tanya Kyuhyun bingung pada semua sikap hyung nya, karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Taecyeon pada semua hyung nya.

Semua saling menatap, dan mereka kembali berbohong untuk melindungi perasaan Kyuhyun agar tidak tersakiti.

TBC

Mian, kalau pendek banget, coz moodnya hilang di tengah2 ff ini.


End file.
